OneShot's Collection
by Elerynna
Summary: Recueil de One-shot divers et varié. Plusieurs couples, plusieurs histoires. Vous en saurez plus en lisant le résumé
1. Chapter 1 : Résumé

**One-shot's Collection**

Je vais regrouper mes One-shot ici. Il y aura tout les couples, toutes les histoires différentes. Cela viendra au fil de mes envies et de mon imagination. Cela évite de créer plusieurs nouveaux liens uniques.

Mes personnages peuvent être OOC, j'aime en faire. Si cela ne vous plait pas, je suis désolé, mais je n'y peux rien ^^

Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez aussi donner des couples que vous désirez voir. Je verrais pour les faires, seulement, oubliez les Arrancars, je n'y arrive pas, ou les couples improbable (style Kurotsushi x Unohana…) Si un couple ne m'inspire rien, je ne le ferais pas, je ne peux pas forcer mon imagination ^^

Vous pouvez me demander aussi bien des couples hétéros comme Yaoi, mais pas Yuri… amour ou amitié ou familial, je prends. Pour ce qui est des Arrancars, ne me demandez pas l'impossible, je préfère écrire sur Ulquiorra et Grimmjow, mais les autres…

L'OS écrit à partir d'un couple donné sera dédicacé à la ou les personnes qui l'auront demandé.

**Liste des Os déjà en lignes :**

**Clap your Hands** : Yachiru x Hitugaya

**Saishû Joeî** : Byakuya x Renji

**Faraway** : Jyuushiro x Byakuya

**Orage** : Rukia x Byakuya ( Famille )

**Pour toi** : Byakuya x Renji

**Peine** : Byakuya x Jyuushiro (TS : 1/2)

**Revivre** : Byakuya x Renji (TS : 2/2)

**Joyeuse Pâques** : Byakuya x Ichigo

**Premier Mai** : Byakuya x Ichigo

**Combat révélateur** : Unohana x Kenpachi

**Avenir Commun** : Byakuya x Kisuke

**J't'ai eu** ! : Ichigo x Grimmjow

**Querelle** : Byakuya, Renji et Ichigo (Drabble)

**Départ précipité** : Byakuya x Renji

**La Lettre** : Shinji x Ichigo

**A la lueur des bougies** : Byakuya x Ichigo (22/08/2012)


	2. Chapter 2 : Clap your Hands

**Titre : **Clap your Hands ( Chanson de Kokia)

**Rating : **All

**Pairing : **Yachiru x Hitsugaya ( et Byakuya x Renji mentionné)

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo

**Note :** Une envie de faire une OS avec Yachiru. Mes personnages son OOC donc pas la peine de me le rappeler je le sais et c'est un fait exprès^^

**Synopsis :** Yachiru est devenue une belle jeune femme, elle prend la tête de la Onzième division et va chercher l'aide de Byakuya. Celui-ci la prend sous son aile mais pas que pour son grade de Capitaine.

* * *

Yachiru avait bien grandi et maintenant elle n'était plus reconnue comme la petite gamine qui était toujours sur le dos de son père adoptif, mais comme le Capitaine de la onzième division. Kenpachi ayant succombé d'une maladie inconnue, il y a quelques années. Yachiru en avait été très affectée et ne savait pas ce qui allait ce passer à présent qu'elle se retrouvait toute seule. Yamamoto avait désigné Madarame comme Capitaine provisoire. Ayasegawa fut lui aussi touché par la disparition de son Capitaine, mais il voyait également la peine de sa Lieutenante, et décida alors de l'aider, ce qu'il fit le plus sérieusement du monde. Yachiru lui en était très reconnaissant et quand elle eut réussi le test pour devenir Capitaine, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sauter au cou devant tout les Capitaines présent.

A présent, elle assurait son rôle merveilleusement bien, pour l'aider au début, elle alla voir Byakuya Kuchiki, bien que surprit, il prit du temps pour lui apprendre tout ce qu'il savait.

Au fur et à mesure de son apprentissage avec le noble, Yachiru réussi à gagner le respect de tous, prouvant à tout le monde que la gamine qu'elle était n'existait plus et que maintenant elle devenait une femme, et ca aussi elle savait y faire !

Elle avait toujours été fasciné par Byakuya, le noble et froid Capitaine de la sixième division, mais il se comportait normalement avec elle, lui montrant une partie de lui que peu de personne connaissait, et lorsqu'il l'avait invité à prendre le thé et qu'elle lui posa une question, il lui avoua qu'il aimait, elle fut choquée mais heureuse.

**FlashBack : **

Yachiru et Byakuya était assis sur l'engawa de la demeure Kuchiki et venait de finir un cours pour la jeune femme. Byakuya la trouvait de plus en plus sérieuse et elle l'écoutait religieusement. Il se sentait bien avec elle et il l'a considérait un peu comme sa fille, bien qu'elle n'ait aucun lien avec lui.

Yachiru osa lui poser une question.

-Byakuya, comment as-tu su que tu étais amoureux ?

Le noble failli s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de thé, mais finalement il se reprit et décida de lui répondre.

-Et bien, ca peux se passer lentement, comme rapidement, avec Hisana, cela c'est passé rapidement, je venais de la croiser dans Inuzuri alors que je faisais une ronde et… elle m'a subjuguée. Je l'ai beaucoup aimé. Tu te sens bien, rassuré, tu as l'impression que tu peux soulever des montagnes.

-Et lentement, c'est comment ?

-Et bien, une personne que tu fréquente souvent, que tu vois souvent ou une personne avec qui tu travail. Tes sentiments viennent lentement, à force d'être avec cette personne, mais les sentiments sont identiques, tu tiens à cette personne, tu veux la voir sourire, la voir joyeuse, tu as envie de la protéger comme tu peux.

-Tu l'as déjà ressenti ?

-Oui, et je le ressens toujours…

Une pointe de joie vibra dans sa voix et Yachiru voyait son regard plongé dans sa tasse de thé. Elle comprit alors que le noble était amoureux.

-Oui, et je pourrais soulever des montagnes pour lui.

-Pour lui ? S'étonna la jeune femme.

-Oui.

Byakuya releva son visage et la regarda, puis il lui confia :

-Je suis amoureux… de Renji.

Yachiru lui sourit gentiment et posa sa main sur son bras. Elle voyait l'amour dans son regard et elle conclu qu'était sincère.

-Il le sait au moins ?

-Oui, nous …. Nous sommes ensemble depuis quelques mois et… il me rend vraiment heureux. Renji est tendre et d'une douceur insoupçonnable. Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela Yachiru ?

La jeune femme se mit à sourire et lui déclara :

-Alors je crois que je suis amoureuse. Mon cœur se met à battre furieusement quand je suis près de lui.

Le noble sourit et lui demanda alors qui était l'élu de son cœur.

-Hitsugaya Toshiro…

-Oh le petit génie ! Et bien, félicitation Yachiru, le lui as-tu dit ?

-Non pas encore, je ne sais pas comment faire. J'ai …peur.

-Si tu es sur de tes sentiments, alors rien ne peux t'empêcher de le lui dire. Le mois prochain c'est le nouvel an, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

Yachiru se mit à regarder la lune, pensive.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va me répondre.

-Moi non plus je ne savais pas ce que Renji allait me répondre, pourtant je me suis lancé et regarde, je suis heureux maintenant, alors lance-toi toi aussi.

Le noble se leva et Yachiru en fit de même, pendant qu'il la raccompagnait à l'entrée, Byakuya regardait la jeune femme, elle avait grandit, ses traits c'était efféminée et elle avait laissée grandir ses cheveux rose les laissant reposer dans son dos. Alors qu'elle allait partir, Byakuya lui dit :

-Courage Yachiru, je sais que tu le feras.

La voix douce du noble la rassura et elle lui offrit un grand sourire.

-Merci Bya-kun !

**Fin Flashback**

Le soir du nouvel an arriva et Yachiru se pressait devant son miroir, elle venait d'enfiler son kimono rose pâle et allait se coiffer lorsque l'on toqua à la porte, grognant, elle alla ouvrir et tomba sur Ayasegawa.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Yumichika ?

-Je suis venu aider mon Capitaine. Tu as besoin de moi, alors vient là !

Il l'entraina dans la chambre et elle se laissa coiffer par son Lieutenant. Elle regardait ses gestes amples et voyait ses cheveux être coiffés et placé sur sa tête. Quand il eut fini Yumichika la contempla et la mit debout, il réajusta quelques mèches et fut satisfait.

-Et voila, mon Capitaine sera la plus belle femme de cette soirée ! Aller je te laisse je dois aussi me préparer. Bon courage !

Il l'embrassa sur le front et avant qu'elle ait pu lui grogner quelque chose il avait déjà quitté la petite maison. Le moment arriva et tremblante elle ferma la porte et se dirigea vers la salle où se déroulait la fête. Quand elle arriva elle vit des guirlandes et entendit de la musique, elle entra et trouva encore plus de guirlande, et vit aussi que certain était arrivé. Elle avança dans la salle et elle vit certaine personne se retourner pour la regarder. Elle vit Yumichika qui parlait avec Madarame et Kira, mais aussi Matsumoto avec Rukia, Nanao, Isane et Soi Fon. Quand la rousse la vit elle alla à sa rencontre.

-Oh Yachiru ! Mais tu es magnifique !

-M…Merci Rangiku, répondit la jeune femme en rougissant comme une pivoine.

Rangiku lui prit le bras et l'emmena vers les autres femmes qui la complimentèrent également, elle prit un verre que la rousse lui proposa et bu un peu. Elles étaient en train de discuter lorsque Rangiku se mit à siffler, toute se retournèrent et Yachiru vit Byakuya arriver accompagné de Renji, elle sourit en voyant qu'il avait abandonné ses Kenseikaan et son écharpe, mais vêtu d'un beau kimono bleu. Renji avait un kimono vert émeraude. Renji avait un grand sourire et parlait à Byakuya qui lui prit la main et s'avança vers le centre de la salle. C'était la première fois qu'il montrait un geste d'affection envers son Lieutenant, d'habitude, ils gardaient jalousement leur amour pour leurs moments à deux.

Yachiru décida d'aller les voir et quand elle arriva devant eux, Byakuya la complimenta sur sa tenue.

-Merci Bya-kun, toi aussi tu es mignon, tu vas faire des jaloux ! Renji occupe-toi de ton chéri et ne le lâche pas !

Elle éclata de rire en voyant Renji qui voulait la chopée et elle se recula, mais, alors qu'elle marchait en arrière elle tapa contre quelque chose, en se retournant elle ouvrit en grand la bouche mais ne put rien dire. Elle s'enfuit vers l'extérieur, trop honteuse pour revenir. Byakuya avait vu toute la scène et comprit le désarroi de la jeune femme, il murmura à l'oreille de son amant et quitta la salle.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Byakuya trouva Yachiru debout près d'un arbre, il s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule, mais ne parla pas. Cela fit du bien à la jeune femme qui soupira.

-Pourquoi je me suis enfuie ?

-Parce que tu as eu peur et que tu ne savais pas comment réagir. Il ne t'en veut pas, mais il serait judicieux d'aller t'excuser.

La jeune femme se retourna et regarda le noble en le remerciant, ils retournèrent dans la salle et Yachiru alla directement s'excuser auprès du Capitaine Hitsugaya. Elle s'inclina devant lui et Hitsugaya déclara :

-Ce n'est rien Yachiru, j'ai juste été surpris.

La jeune femme se sentit beaucoup mieux et soupira de soulagement, elle avait tellement eut peur que le petit génie lui en veuille. Elle se rappela alors des paroles de Byakuya

_« Si tu es sur de tes sentiments, alors rien ne peux t'empêcher de le lui dire »_

Elle inspira profondément et ferma les yeux, elle n'osait pas le regarder en face et elle lui demanda :

-Veux… Veux-tu … danser ?

Un petit rire lui parvint aux oreilles, mais il n'était ni moqueur ni taquin, mais surpris. Elle sentit alors sa main être prise dans une autre elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et rencontra deux yeux céruléens qui la regardait gentiment.

-Viens, murmura Toshiro.

Il l'emmena vers la piste de danse et posa ses mains sur sa taille, sagement. Yachiru avait les joues toute rose ce qui fit sourire Hitsugaya qui la complimenta sur sa tenue, celle-ci rougit encore plus. Un peu plus loin dans la salle, Byakuya regardait avec un air amusé la jeune femme, Renji s'en aperçu et lui demanda ce qu'il avait.

-Yachiru m'a demandée le mois dernier comment je savais que j'étais amoureux. Je lui ai répondu, et en même temps, elle a su pour nous deux.

-Elle t'adore, déclara Renji malicieusement.

-Elle a changée et elle est devenue plus mature, j'aime l'aider.

Renji se tourna vers lui et vit le regard que lançait Byakuya au couple.

-On dirait que tu es près à bondir sur le Capitaine Hitsugaya…

-Je veux juste qu'elle soit heureuse.

La phrase du noble était énigmatique, que voulait dire le noble ? Qu'avait-il en tête ? Renji ne put réfléchir plus longtemps voyant son amant se tourner vers lui et lui prendre la main. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les tables, Byakuya voyait tout le monde les regarder, il leur lança un regard froid et alla s'assoir. Renji s'installa près de lui.

Sur la piste, Yachiru avait vu le noble passer près d'elle s'assoir en face. Elle inclina la tête vers lui pour le remercier. Hitsugaya vit le signe et se demanda ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle avait beaucoup changé, elle avait grandi, murit, et la mort de son père adoptif l'avait rendu plus froide, mais toujours joyeuse. Il la fit approcher un peu plus de lui et lui souffla dans l'oreille :

-Tu sais Yachiru, tu es très belle…

La jeune femme rougit furieusement et se crispa, elle sentait les mains du Capitaine sur elle, elles avaient glissés dans son dos et elle sentait de légère caresse. Elle était heureuse et elle profita un peu de la situation en passant une de ses mains dans les cheveux indisciplinés du Capitaine. La danse se fini et Yachiru se recula, même si elle n'en n'avait pas envie. Mais au moment où elle allait le remercier, il lui prit la main et l'emmena à l'extérieur. La jeune femme n'osait plus rien dire ou faire, elle était trop choquée par ce qu'il se passait. Elle se demandait pourquoi le Capitaine l'avait emmené dehors, mais quand elle senti son regard se poser sur elle, elle se retourna.

-Yachiru…

Le regard qu'il lui lançait était énigmatique et en même temps chaleureux. Elle n'arrivait pas à décrire ce qu'elle voyait, mais lorsque sa main se posa sur sa joue elle sursauta.

-Tu as des réactions assez étonnante Yachiru, tu as l'air totalement bouleversée et tu rougis très facilement. Mais j'avoue que cela me plait beaucoup. Cela te rend plus jolie et plus sincère.

Les paroles du génie firent rougir encore plus la jeune femme qui cacha son visage dans ses mains pour ne pas qu'il l'a voit ainsi. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir, c'était elle qui devait se déclarer ce soir, mais… c'était l'inverse qui se produisait. A ce moment précis elle avait envie de s'enfuir et de se cacher, trop troublée par ce qu'il se passait. Ses mains furent recouvertes de celle du jeune homme et les dégagea tendrement, plongeant son regard dans ses prunelles brunes.

-Yachiru, tu es si jolie, je ne suis pas doué mais, je ressens … quelque chose pour toi, cela ne fait pas longtemps que je m'en suis rendu compte, mais force est de constater que tu prends beaucoup de place dans mes pensées…

La jeune femme n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il se passait, elle voyait dans son regard sa sincérité, ces beaux yeux bleus brillait intensément. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, alors, au lieu de balbutier des phrases incompréhensibles, elle décida d'être franche et son coté fonceuse prit le dessus et elle s'approcha du visage du Capitaine, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ne l'embrassa que brièvement, se reculant tout de suite, mais elle continuait de le regarder. Elle vit alors Hitsugaya se rapprocher une nouvelle fois et l'embrasser, mais cette fois le baiser fut plus tendre, plus sincère, et quand la langue du Capitaine passa ses lèvres, Yachiru vint l'accueillir de la sienne et le baiser devint plus profond et plus passionné. Leurs mains allèrent rencontrer le corps de l'autre se posant sur leurs muscles. Ils se séparèrent un peu plus tard, reprenant leurs souffles et leurs doigts se rencontrèrent pour se lier. Ils n'avaient, à ce moment là, aucun besoin de parler, leurs gestes et leurs regards suffisait amplement.

Quand ils revinrent dans la salle un peu plus tard, Yachiru s'avança vers le noble et lui lança un grand sourire, Byakuya leva une main et la jeune fille vint taper dans celle-ci, heureuse. Tous était ahuri de voir cette scène, mais seul Yachiru et Byakuya savait ce que cela voulait dire.

FIN

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Il risque d'y avoir une suite. Des reviews ?

Le titre parle de lui même pour la dernière phrase ;)


	3. Chapter 3 : Shaishû Jôei

**Titre :** Saishû Jôei ( Musique de Kokia )

**Rating :** T

**Pairing :** Byakuya x Renji

**Bêta :** Cerise

**NDA :** Encore un nouvel OS ! Toujours pour Noël. Comme toujours mes personnes peuvent être OOC.

* * *

La neige avait recouvert le Seireitei de son manteau blanc, pour la première fois, le Gotei 13 avait décidé de fêter Noël tous ensemble. Cette demande faite par Unohana avait été acceptée par le nouveau Commandant, Ukitake Jyuushiro, Yamamoto ayant succombé deux ans auparavant face à Aizen.

Toutes les divisions étaient sur le pied de guerre pour réaliser la grande fête qui allait se dérouler à la première. Yachiru avait décidé de s'occuper de la décoration avec le groupe des femmes shinigamis, Komamura avait été recruté pour accrocher les décorations au plafond, sa grande taille y était pour beaucoup. Tout le monde avait hâte d'être le soir du réveillon, les cadeaux avait été achetés, mais vu le grand nombre de personnes, chacun pouvait décider à qui offrir les cadeaux qu'ils voulaient, la jalousie n'ayant pas sa place au sein du Seireitei et les paies ne pouvaient absolument pas le permettre.

Le traditionnel sapin de Noël fut dressé et paré par les divisions quatre, six, neuf et treize. Chacun s'était beaucoup amusé à le décorer à sa convenance et le sapin rayonnait de centaines de petites lucioles lumineuses multicolores. Même Byakuya s'était prit au jeu et avait amené quelques cartons de décorations qui servaient généralement à parer sa demeure en cette saison, ce fut lui qui monta sur l'échelle pour aller mettre la flèche qui ornerait la cime de l'arbre.

La veille du réveillon, tous avaient amené leurs cadeaux, soigneusement étiquetés au pied de l'arbre, pour que les présents puisse rester anonymes à tous, ce qui rajoutait un peu de piquant à cette soirée.

La grande soirée arriva et tous commençaient à entrer dans la grande salle de la première division. Quand les dernières personnes conviées arrivèrent, Sasakibe ferma les doubles portes. Tous discutaient joyeusement. Kenpachi avait abandonné ses cheveux en pique pour les laisser pendre autour de son visage, Byakuya avait enlevé ses Kenseikaans et revêtait un kimono dégradé blanc et bleu, Unohana avait lâché ses cheveux, Rukia avait attaché les siens avec l'aide d'une des servantes, Renji avait lui aussi laissé ses cheveux rouges tomber sur ses épaules, lui arrivant tout de même presque en bas du dos. Hitsugaya portait un kimono vert pâle et Renji un kimono noir et rouge, lui allant parfaitement bien, Rukia portait un kimono parme avec un obi bleu, c'était son noble frère qui le lui avait offert la veille.

La soirée se passa merveilleusement bien, Jyuushiro discutait avec Shunsui, qui avait décidé de boire raisonnablement ce soir-là, voulant garder ses esprits, Unohana avait accaparé Byakuya et Renji chahutaient avec ses amis et Rukia. Pendant la soirée, Yachiru passa avec un gros panier rempli de papier et demanda à chacun d'en prendre un. Dessus il y avait un prénom marqué. Avant la distribution des cadeaux, Yachiru prit la parole et déclara :

-Vous avez tous dans les mains un papier avec un nom marqué dessus, le but est d'aller voir cette personne et de lui dire ce que vous pensez d'elle. Vous pouvez le faire à haute voix, ou discrètement dans l'oreille.

Elle commença alors en allant voir Kurotsushi et en lui disant :

-Vous êtes fou mais intelligent ! C'est pour cela que vous êtes autant respecté ici.

Tous se mirent à rire quand Kurotsushi la menaça de la disséquer. Chacun alla voir la personne désignée et lui révéla quelque chose. Renji dut aller voir Matsumoto, Hitsugaya/ Soi Fon, Hisagi/Jyuushiro etc., certains se mirent à rougir, à rire, à se mettre en colère, mais cela les firent bien rire quand même au final et Byakuya sourit doucement quand il dut aller voir Rukia et lui dire qu'il la considérait réellement comme sa sœur et qu'il était fier d'elle. Quand le jeu fut fini, Yachiru les autorisa à aller chercher leurs cadeaux. Byakuya et quelques autres attendirent que la foule se disperse pour aller les chercher, et celui-ci trouva deux cadeaux à son nom, il les prit et alla s'asseoir dans un coin de la salle pour les ouvrir calmement. Il découvrit une magnifique plume dans l'un et dans l'autre, il s'agissait d'une carte représentant un beau cerisier et à l'intérieur il put y lire :

« Votre cadeau n'est pas cette carte, mais si vous voulez le découvrir, allez au Sokyoku à 3h cette nuit et allez près de l'estrade »

Il ne connaissait pas cette écriture, mais la curiosité le prit et il décida d'aller à ce « rendez-vous » anonyme. Pendant ce temps, Renji découvrit un set de calligraphie, il sourit, sachant pertinemment qui le lui offrait, il se tourna vers le noble et le vit en train de danser avec Unohana en riant. Il se promit de remercier son ancien Capitaine de ce présent.

Les heures passait et tous s'amusaient comme des fous, Jyuushiro et Shunsui s'étaient mis dans un coin et, sans aucun étonnement, ils s'embrassaient sans impunité devant tout le monde, heureux de leur déclaration mutuelle, ils avaient fait abstraction de tous, se regardant avec deux yeux alanguis et se murmurant des petits mots doux.

Byakuya regarda l'heure et vit que le moment était venu pour lui de partir, il salua tout le monde, alla voir sa sœur et l'embrassa sur le front en lui disant qu'elle pouvait rentrer quand elle voudrait. Il voulut saluer son ancien Lieutenant, mais ne le trouva pas, il pensa alors qu'il devait être dans un coin en train de dormir, ou qu'il était reparti chez lui. Il mit sa cape et s'emmitoufla dans son écharpe, la neige s'était remise à tomber, lentement il se dirigea vers le Sokyoku avec un flambeau pour voir où il marchait, arrivé il s'installa sur l'estrade et attendit en profitant de la vue qu'il avait du Seireitei illuminé. Il était en plein dans ses pensées quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il n'avait rien entendu et n'avait pas senti de reiatsu, instinctivement il se redressa et se tourna vers l'intrus. Il ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés quand il vit la personne devant lui.

-R…Renji ?

Le susnommé sourit et s'approcha de son ancien Capitaine.

-C'était toi la carte ? Mais je n'ai pas reconnu ton écriture.

-Je me suis appliqué, et j'ai fait exprès de faire en sorte que vous ne reconnaissiez pas mon écriture, cela aurait été trop simple sinon.

Byakuya se demanda soudainement pourquoi Renji lui avait demandé de venir ici. Lui était plutôt agréablement surprit.

-Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je vous ai fait venir ici ? C'est simple, je voulais être un peu seul avec vous. Depuis que je suis devenu Capitaine, les seuls moments où nous pouvons nous voir, ce sont les réunions de Capitaine, et franchement, c'est rasoir.

-As-tu quelque chose à me dire ?

La présence de Renji faisait battre le cœur du noble, mais il ne savait pas ce que Renji lui avait préparé. Renji, quant à lui, était heureux que le noble ait décidé de venir, il avait peur que celui-ci ne vienne pas.

-Oui, j'ai effectivement quelque chose à vous dire, mais je ne voulais pas le faire en présence des autres… Je n'ai pas changé, je n'ai toujours pas suffisamment confiance en moi.

Renji se rapprocha encore un peu, jusqu'à ce que la distance entre les deux hommes ne permette aucune fuite. Il plongea ses yeux marrons dans l'argent de ceux de son ancien Capitaine et posa sa main sur sa joue.

-Cela fait des années que j'attends ce moment, mais j'ai seulement pu oser, peut être parce que je suis devenu Capitaine, murmura Renji, troublé de cette proximité.

Byakuya était captivé, le regard du Capitaine était tendre, il n'avait jamais vu cette lueur dans ces yeux.

-Ce que je voulais vous avouer Capitaine, c'est que… Je vous aime, depuis si longtemps, lorsque le Commandant Ukitake m'a nommé Capitaine, cela m'a ravi, mais m'a attristé aussi, car je n'aurais pu l'occasion de vous côtoyer comme je le faisais lorsque j'étais votre Lieutenant.

Le noble avait arrêté d'écouter son vis-à-vis à la seconde où celui-ci lui avait avoué… Ca ! Alors Renji l'aimait ? Ce n'était pas de l'admiration, mais… De l'amour ? Comme pouvait-il l'aimer ? Alors que Byakuya l'avait rabaissé tout les jours, l'avait menacé, s'était battu contre lui sans ménagement ? Toute ces questions le perturbaient, il ne savait plus quoi faire en cet instant. Renji vit le trouble passer dans les yeux du noble et il se demanda ce qu'il allait faire.

-P…Pourquoi ? Souffla Byakuya, perdu.

-Parce que mes sentiments ne se contrôlent pas, Je ne peux rien y faire, même cet éloignement ne change pas cet amour, il l'a même renforcé. Mais… Je vais vous laisser, vous êtes troublé, alors oubliez ce que je viens de dire, je suis ridicule.

Renji se retourna et avança un pied pour amorcer son départ mais il fut retenu par la manche de son kimono, il n'osa pas se retourner, de peur de voir du dégoût dans le regard anthracite.

-Ne… Part pas…

Cette phrase sonna douloureusement dans la tête de Renji. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas le laisser partir ? Se retournant doucement, il vit son ancien Capitaine, la tête baissée, le regard perdu dans la neige, les cheveux volant au gré du petit vent qui soufflait, à cet instant, le noble était la plus belle chose que Renji ait pu voir de sa vie, il paraissait fragile dans cet endroit. Timidement il s'avança de nouveau, mais cette fois il laissa le noble prendre les devants.

-Je… Merci pour ton cadeau, c'est le plus… Beau…

La voix du noble était presque muette, ce n'était qu'un chuchotement, mais pourtant Renji l'entendit parfaitement. Le noble releva son regard vers lui et Renji y découvrit une nouvelle lueur, Byakuya s'approcha, sans lâcher le kimono et posa sa seconde main sur l'épaule du plus jeune. Timidement, il avança son visage et vint effleurer les lèvres du jeune Capitaine des siennes, doucement. Renji n'osait plus faire un seul geste, trop surpris de ce qu'il se passait. Quand la surprise fut passée, il leva sa main et vint la poser sur la nuque du noble qui en frissonna en sentant sa froideur, mais il ne put réfléchir plus longtemps quand le baiser devint plus pressant, sentant la langue de son vis-à-vis, Renji entrouvrit ses lèvres pour la laisser passer et il vint l'accueillir de la sienne, l'enlaçant, jouant avec. Le baiser était passionné, tendre, affectueux. Quand ils se séparèrent, Byakuya avait les yeux toujours fermés, n'osant croire à ce qu'il venait de faire, pourtant la main de Renji vint glisser vers sa joue et il se mit à la caresser. Le noble ouvrit doucement les yeux et tomba sur le sourire du plus jeune, il n'était ni narquois ni sarcastique, mais tendre et joyeux. Il murmura alors :

-C'est… Définitivement, le plus beau cadeau que je n'ai jamais eu… De toute ma vie.

Renji passa son bras autour de la taille du noble et l'enlaça, ce dernier posa sa tête sur le torse du plus jeune et se mit à sourire, il savait maintenant pourquoi ce jour-là, il s'était sentit délaissé. Mais il était là, avec lui.

-Tu ne seras plus jamais seul, je ne le permettrai pas, osa dire Renji en le tutoyant.

Le vent glacial se mit à souffler plus fort, faisant frissonner le noble qui enterra son visage dans le kimono de Renji, lui-même plongea son visage dans son cou pour se protéger. Il se releva quand le vent se calma et fit redresser le visage du noble tendrement pour qu'il le regarde.

-Ne restons pas ici, il fait froid…

Byakuya acquiesça et prit la main du plus jeune. Il partit alors en shunpo, entraînant Renji avec lui. Quand il se stoppa, Renji découvrit qu'ils étaient devant une porte, Byakuya l'ouvrit et le fit entrer. Renji y découvrit une chambre, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de meuble, seulement un grand lit, une table de chevet, ainsi qu'une grande armoire et une commode. Sur celle-ci reposait sagement Senbonzakura sur son portant.

Byakuya ne voulait pas aller ailleurs qu'ici, il alla simplement se mettre près de sa fenêtre et regardait la neige tomber dehors alors que les flocons qui s'étaient coincés dans ses cheveux fondaient et les humidifiaient. Renji s'approcha de lui et enlaça le noble, collant son torse à son dos, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou.

-Quand tu es devenu Capitaine, j'étais fier de toi, tu avais enfin réussi à devenir ce que tu avais tant espéré, mais au fond de moi j'étais attristé, on me retirait ce qui me rendait heureux. Je me suis une nouvelle fois enfermé, ne laissant rien percevoir de ma tristesse, pourtant tout ce que je voulais, c'était te récupérer. Quand j'ai appris ta montée en grade, j'ai été voir Jyuushiro, lui demandant de prendre quelqu'un d'autre, mais il n'a pas voulu, et il a compris pourquoi je ne voulais pas te laisser partir, il n'a rien dit, mais il le sait, c'est le seul qui sais lire en moi.

-Je ne veux pas que tu te renfermes, je suis toujours là, même si je ne suis plus ton Lieutenant. Et je resterai tant que tu voudras de moi.

Renji embrassa la jugulaire du noble, le faisant frissonner. Byakuya se sentait bien dans les bras de son cadet, il avait l'impression de revivre. La chaleur envahit son corps et son cœur, brisant la glace qui s'était formée autour. Il se laissa aller à ces douces caresses, inclinant la tête légèrement pour laisser l'accès à Renji. Il ferma les yeux, voulant apprécier à sa juste valeur cette étreinte qu'il pensait ne jamais avoir. Après quelques caresses, il se décida à se retourner, en restant toujours entre les bras du plus jeune, et il vint chercher ses lèvres pour un merveilleux baiser qui lui illumina le cœur. Renji se sentait heureux, il avait enfin le noble à sa portée et jura de prendre soin de lui. Quand ils s'écartèrent, Renji demanda :

-M'apprendras-tu à faire de la calligraphie ? Il serait bien dommage de laisser ce coffret sans l'utiliser.

-Bien sûr, je t'apprendrai tout ce que je sais. Et toi que m'apprendras-tu en retour ?

Le regard malicieux de Byakuya laissa Renji sceptique sur sa demande, puis il se mit à sourire en répondant :

-Je t'apprendrais à aimer et à faire ce que tu désires. Je ne veux plus te voir enfermé, te voir comme éteint, mais je veux, je désire te voir tel que tu es vraiment, je ne veux pas de ton masque, mais je veux l'homme qui est vraiment Byakuya Kuchiki.

La demande de Renji était inédite, Byakuya n'aurait jamais cru que Renji souhaitait voir cette partie de lui, et pourtant il se dit que ce n'était pas plus mal, alors pour la première fois depuis bien des années, Byakuya offrit à la personne qu'il aime un merveilleux sourire et un regard joyeux. Renji le voyait ce changement, rien qu'un sourire de Byakuya le rendait heureux, Byakuya avait accepté de laisser tomber son masque, et ce sourire, à cet instant, Renji comprit pourquoi Hisana-sama avait aimé Byakuya pour ce qu'il était, car le sourire du noble était la plus belle chose que l'on pouvait voir. Il se demanda alors ce que pouvait bien cacher le noble derrière cette façade qu'il avait montré pendant tout ce temps à ceux qui l'entouraient. Il put le découvrir un peu lorsque Byakuya posa ses mains sur ses joues et qu'il se mit à l'embrasser tendrement, passant sa langue dans sa bouche pour venir jouer avec la sienne, ils tombèrent tout les deux dans le monde de l'amour et les deux hommes s'offrirent l'un à l'autre pendant le reste de la nuit, partageant ce qu'ils avaient de plus intime. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre alors que le soleil dardait ses rayons sur le Seireitei, éblouissant de mille feux les murs et les chemins recouverts de neige.

Ce jour de Noël était précieux pour Byakuya et Renji et à chaque année, à cette période, ils se rappelèrent cette soirée où leurs vies avaient basculé pour devenir infiniment plus joyeuses et tendres. Et ce fut une veille de Noël, cinq ans plus tard, que Rukia annonça fièrement qu'elle allait fonder une famille avec Shuhei Hisagi, qui lui avait prit son cœur en même temps que Renji avait prit celui du noble. Byakuya avait alors pris sa sœur dans ses bras, la félicitant pour cet heureux événement, et avait chaleureusement félicité Shuhei d'entrer dans la famille Kuchiki.

FIN

* * *

J'espère que ca vous aura plu !

Le prochain OS sera un Byakuya x Jyuushiro pour Jyunne-chan


	4. Chapter 4 : Faraway

**Titre :** Faraway ( Apocalyptica )

**Rating :** T

**Pairing :** Jyuushiro x Byakuya

**NDA :** Voici un OS pour Jyunne-chan ! J'espère qu'il te plaira. Comme j'adore Sojun ( et qu'on ne le vois nul part )je l'ai fait intervenir ^^. C'est un UA.

* * *

Jyuushiro Ukitake est son propre employeur, il a monté son bureau de réalisation graphique à Tokyo et il commence à ce faire un nom dans ce domaine. Ces créations sont visible un peu partout dans les rues de la ville et il ne peut renier être fier de lui. Seulement, sa renommée lui donne beaucoup de travail, et ses dossiers s'entassaient dans son bureau et le graphiste commence à avoir du mal à tout régler. Alors en désespoir de cause, il appela une personne qui a autant, voir plus d'imagination que lui : Byakuya Kuchiki. Jeune diplômé de l'école d'infographie de la Capitale.

-Byakuya ! C'est Jyuushiro …

-Jyuu-chan ! Que t'arrive-t-il ?

-Comment tu sais que j'ai quelque chose ?

-Parce que tu ne m'appelle jamais pour savoir comment je vais. Alors qu'y a-t-il ?

Jyuushiro soupira en posant son coude sur la table et appuyant sa tête contre sa main. Décidément ce jeune avait le don de l'exténuer.

-J'ai trop de dossiers … Et… j'ai besoin de toi.

-Oh vraiment ? Sa voix était sarcastique.

-Oui, peux-tu venir m'aider ?

-Et bien …

-S'il te plait … Ajouta Jyuushiro en sachant très bien que Byakuya jouait avec lui.

-Tu veux que je vienne quand ?

-Tout de suite ca te vas ?

-J'arrive.

La communication se coupa et Jyuushiro raccrocha son téléphone avant de soupirer profondément. La raison de tous ses soupirs ? Les sentiments du jeune Byakuya… Fils de Sojun Kuchiki, Président d'une maison d'édition mais aussi son meilleur ami. Il décida alors de ne pas y penser et prépara un bureau pour le jeune noble dans la pièce. Il savait que celui-ci viendrait avec son matériel.

A peine une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Byakuya entra chargé de sa sacoche contenant son ordinateur portable et une autre contenant sa tablette graphique. Jyuushiro alla l'aider et le salua gentiment.

-Combien de dossier as-tu ?

-Dans les plus urgents, cinq, dont deux affiches pour Ginza.

Byakuya évalua la somme de travail que cela représentait et grimaça. Il alla finalement installer son matériel sur le bureau et alluma son ordinateur.

-Jamais tu n'as pensé à acheter un PC de bureau ?

-Je préfère mes PC portable, celui-ci a huit Go de RAM et deux Go de Carte graphique. C'est suffisant pour faire tourner le logiciel.

Jyuushiro alla chercher les dossiers qu'il avait préparés et les déposa sur le coin de la table du jeune noble alors que celui-ci s'installait sur le fauteuil. Il lança ensuite le logiciel puis prit le premier dossier et le lu. Il fit de même avec les autres et les rangea par ordre de priorité et de facilité, mettant le plus facile en bas de la pile.

-Et toi, tu vas faire quoi pendant que je travaille ?

-J'ai d'autres dossiers à faire. Byakuya, merci d'avoir voulu m'aider, déclara sincèrement le graphiste.

-Tu sais très bien que je ferais tout pour t'aider Jyuu-chan. J'ai vu dans les dossiers qu'il y pour avait un pour mon père.

-Oui, il m'a demandé si je pouvais lui faire une nouvelle enseigne pour sa maison d'édition. Je veux que ce soit toi qui la fasse, pour qu'il puisse enfin reconnaitre tes talents.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de sa reconnaissance… grommela le plus jeune.

Jyuushiro sourit et s'approcha de Byakuya en posant ses mains sur le bureau.

-C'est faux, tu veux qu'il soit fier de toi, seulement quand il te le dit tu le prends mal. Tu sais très bien que ton père t'aime et qu'il ne veut que ton bonheur.

-En me cherchant une petite amie ? Tu plaisantes ! Il sait que je suis homosexuel et pourtant il continue de faire comme s'il ne le savait pas.

-C'est un père et il ne veut que ton bonheur.

Byakuya se leva et se planta devant Jyuushiro en s'approchant suffisamment pour que celui-ci sente sa respiration.

-Il sait où se trouve mon bonheur.

Jyuushiro avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir les ardeurs de Byakuya, pourquoi celui-ci l'aimait ? Il était malade, il avait presque vingt ans d'écart et surtout, il n'était pas noble. Jyuushiro décida alors de retourner à son bureau et de travailler, cela lui évitait de trop y penser. Byakuya comprit alors qu'il avait été trop loin et il s'en voulu, alors lui-même se plongea dans son dossier. Il ne releva la tête que lorsque Jyuushiro vint le voir pour savoir où il en était. Ce dernier vit avec satisfaction que le noble avait fini deux dossiers et qu'il en était satisfait.

-Tu as vraiment une imagination débordante, c'est super ! J'adore !

La joie qui perçait dans la voix du plus vieux fit plaisir au noble qui sourit, ce qui était assez rare. Jyuushiro décida alors de faire une pause et d'inviter Byakuya au restaurant qui se situait à coté de son bureau. Ils mangèrent silencieusement, Byakuya recevant les éloges de son patron temporaire.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi ensemble à partager leurs idées pour l'affiche de Sojun. Jyuushiro comme Byakuya souhaitait que celui-ci soit satisfait du travail qu'ils avaient fournis.

Pendant les deux jours qui suivirent, Byakuya fit l'affiche et Jyuushiro venait lui donner des conseils, ou ce qu'il aurait plutôt vu ça et là, quand il n'avait pas de coup de téléphone ou de dossier à entrer ou de projet à livrer. Soudain un cri de victoire retenti dans le bureau, surprenant Jyuushiro qui était en train de tracer un trait avec sa tablette graphique, ce qui fit qu'il dévia et dû l'effacer.

-Que t'arrive-t-il pour que tu hurles ainsi ?

Byakuya rougit furtivement et déclara :

-J'ai fini ! Enfin je pense…

Jyuushiro se leva et vint examiner le travail du plus jeune. Le rendu était magnifique, les couleurs se mélangeait, les écritures allait très bien avec la maison d'édition. Jyuushiro l'imprima sur papier A4 puis l'épingla au mur pour que tout deux puisse la voir correctement. Jyuushiro ne trouva rien à redire, Byakuya avait fait de l'excellent travail, reprenant tout les points qu'ils avaient consigné sur le cahier des charges.

-Tu as fait un excellent travail Byakuya, je n'aurais pas fait mieux ! Que dirais-tu si j'appelais ton père pour qu'il voie ton travail ?

-Notre travail ! Et … si tu veux… mais dit-lui que c'est toi qui l'a fait.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Jyuushiro, surpris de la demande du jeune.

-Parce qu'il ne me croira pas capable de faire cela …

Le désarroi pointait sur le visage du plus jeune et Jyuushiro posa sa main sur sa tête tendrement.

-Il le saura, je ne vais pas le lui cacher, tu mérites d'être reconnu Byakuya.

-Mais…

-Non, je l'appelle.

Jyuushiro alla à son bureau et appela son ami, celui-ci arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard et quand il entra dans le bureau il fut surpris d'y trouver son fils, assis devant son ordinateur.

-Que fais Byakuya ici ?

-Il m'aide. Viens !

Jyuushiro fit approcher son ami de son fils et il demanda à Byakuya d'ouvrir le projet, ce qu'il fit sans broncher. Sojun regarda son affiche et fut littéralement conquis !

-Elle est magnifique ! C'est exactement ce que je voulais ! Merci Jyuu-chan !

-Non, tu dois remercier ton fils.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est lui qui l'a réalisé, nous avons fait le cahier des charges ensemble, mais le reste, c'est lui qui as tout fait.

Sojun regarda son fils et contre toute attente il déclara :

-Je suis fier de toi Byakuya ! Cette affiche est magnifique. Je ne savais pas que tu avais autant de talent.

-C'est pourtant pas faute de te l'avoir dit…

Sojun regarda son ami et celui-ci comprit que Sojun voulait parler avec son fils en privé. Quand Jyuushiro fut parti, Sojun fit lever son fils.

-Je suis désolé Byakuya, je connaissais ton talent, mais j'aurais voulu que tu fasses autre chose que cela dans ta vie. Seulement, je me rends compte que ce n'est pas ce que tu désires alors, je te laisse en paix avec mes désirs impossibles et je te laisse faire ce dont tu as envie. Je n'aurais pas du agir comme je l'ai fait. Pardon…

Byakuya était des plus étonné face aux paroles de son père. Jamais il ne lui avait parlé comme cela. Il baissa la tête, ne sachant pas comment se comporter. Sojun le vit et le prit dans ses bras. Il n'avait jamais su y faire avec son fils.

-Pourquoi maintenant ? Demanda faiblement Byakuya alors qu'il plongeait son visage dans les cheveux de son père, le nez dans le cou.

-Parce que je vois que de toute façon, je ne peux pas et je ne veux plus te forcer à faire ce que tu ne veux pas, alors, tu peux travailler pour Jyuu-chan et te trouver un petit ami, aussi…

-Tu sais très bien qui je veux sur ce point là… Mais il ne veut pas…

-Persévère, tu es un Kuchiki oui ou non ?

-Oui…

Sojun releva le visage de son fils et lui sourit.

-Je vais vous laisser, il faut que je retourne au travail, j'ai hâte que l'affiche soit imprimée pour que je la montre à tout le monde, peux-tu aussi… la signer ?

-Non, je … C'est à Jyuushiro pas à moi…

-Je veux que tout le monde sache que c'est toi qui l'as fait aussi.

Jyuushiro revint au moment là et il entendit la demande de son ami et sourit en posant sa main sur son épaule.

-Son nom y sera. Byakuya, que dirais-tu de travailler pour moi ?

Voyant que son fils ne savait pas quoi répondre, Sojun les salua et quitta le bureau, laissant les deux hommes parler entre eux. Jyuushiro se plaça près de Byakuya et lui répéta alors sa demande.

-Je ne sais pas… Enfin oui, mais…

-N'essaye même pas de trouver une excuse en te dévalorisant, ça ne marchera pas.

-Alors… d'accord…

Le sourire que lui offrit Jyuushiro lui vrilla le cœur, apparemment celui-ci était heureux de sa décision. Mais Byakuya y voyait aussi un inconvénient et de taille ! Comment lutter contre les sentiments qu'il avait pour lui ? Il ferma les yeux, essayant de calmer ses battements de cœur, mais alors qu'il réussissait à se calmer, il sentit des doigts lui caresser la joue. Rouvrant ses yeux, il tomba sur ceux de son ami, il était beaucoup plus près que quand il les avait fermé. Il recula de surprise mais buta dans l'angle du bureau et allait tomber. Il essaya de se retenir et de retrouver l'équilibre, mais il n'y arriva pas. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à souffrir de sa chute, il sentit deux bras le rattraper et le tirer en avant. Il se retrouva alors dans les bras de Jyuushiro et il sentit son agréable odeur de santal. Jyuushiro avait d'instinct collé le noble contre lui, ayant eu peur que celui-ci ne se fasse mal dans sa chute. Il le garda contre lui, sentant son cœur se mettre à battre à vive allure et l'odeur des cheveux ébène de Byakuya lui chatouiller les narines. Il se sentait soudainement bizarre. Byakuya voulu se reculer, mais Jyuushiro l'en empêcha en le serrant encore plus contre lui. Le jeune noble était désorienté.

-Jyuu-chan…

-Non…

-Mais…

-Encore… un peu... s'il te plait …

Byakuya ne savait plus quoi faire, que voulait Jyuushiro ? Il se tarda pas à avoir sa réponse lorsqu'il sentit un baiser dans son cou. Il n'osa alors plus bouger, c'était censé être lui qui devait faire cela…

-Byakuya-kun… Je…

Jyuushiro se recula et plongea son regard dans les yeux anthracite du plus jeune et celui-ci vit une lueur briller dans les yeux marrons devant lui. Lentement il leva une main et vint la poser sur la joue du plus vieux, la caressant doucement.

-Je… Commença Jyuushiro.

Mais Byakuya le coupa et vint poser ses lèvres sur celle de son nouveau patron, le baiser était chaste, le noble laissa seulement ses lèvres sur les siennes, se contentant de les frotter doucement entre elles. Jyuushiro était surpris mais se laissa porter par le baiser, il entre-ouvrit ensuite ses lèvres pour venir goûter un peu plus au plus jeune qui fit entrer sa langue pour venir chercher la sienne, l'emmenant dans un doux ballet, venant danser avec la sienne. Le baiser devint langoureux, passionné, leurs mains allèrent chercher le toucher de leurs corps, se pressant l'un contre l'autre. Quand ils se séparèrent quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient essoufflés.

-Je t'aime Jyuu-chan… même si tu le savais déjà, je voulais que tu sache que je t'aimais toujours.

Un doux sourire effleura les lèvres du plus vieux qui vint rechercher une nouvelle fois les lèvres du plus jeune, voulant encore goûter à l'amour.

Byakuya était le plus heureux des hommes, il avait enfin toute l'attention de celui qu'il aime depuis plusieurs années et celui-ci était bien décidé à rendre son amour au jeune noble. Le temps peut être un ennemi redoutable mais également le plus précieux des amis, Jyuushiro avait enfin prit conscience de son amour pour le jeune noble et lorsqu'il avait entendu son meilleur ami lui dire qu'il le laissait faire ce qu'il voulait, il en avait été heureux et avait sauté sur l'occasion. Byakuya comptait bien vivre le plus de moment heureux avec son nouveau petit ami et vivre aussi longtemps que possible avec lui.

Quelques jours plus tard, Byakuya, Jyuushiro et Sojun se trouvait devant la maison d'édition en train de regarder ou plutôt contempler la création de Byakuya. A l'abri des regards, Jyuushiro passa ses doigts lentement sur la main de son compagnon et celui-ci lui offrit un grand sourire. Sojun, qui avait vu le geste, se dit alors que son fils était beaucoup plus rayonnant depuis qu'il l'avait autorisé à faire ce qu'il voulait de sa vie, et il ne regretta pas ce choix. Il aimait son fils, et il le voulait heureux, même si le savoir avec son meilleur ami lui avait fait un choc.

FIN

* * *

J'espère que cet OS vous aura plu !

A bientôt.


	5. Chapter 5 : Orage

**Titre :** Orage

**Rating :** K

**Couple :** Aucun

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

**NDA :** Petit OS que j'ai écris début décembre ( il me semble ( mémoire de poisson rouge )) que je n'ai publiée que sur mon site...  
C'est pas un OS comme je fais d'habitude, et il n'y a pas de romance ( sisi j'vous jure ! j'ai réussi ^^ ) Comme d'hab ... OOC ... Bah oui j'aime ca ...

**Résumé :** Byakuya se rapproche de sa petite soeur et se confie à elle pour qu'elle apprenne la vie de sa soeur Hisana.

* * *

Depuis son adoption, Rukia a toujours vu son frère agir froidement au Manoir. En effet, jamais il n'a daigné parler avec elle, l'accueillir à la demeure Kuchiki quand elle rentrait de mission. Mais la jeune fille ne s'était jamais plainte, car c'était grâce à lui qu'elle avait pu apprendre tout ce qu'elle sait aujourd'hui.

Et encore plus depuis que le noble lui avait tout avoué à propos de sa sœur. A partir de ce jour-là, Byakuya avait ordonné aux domestiques de faire déménager la jeune fille dans la chambre voisine de la sienne. Et chaque soir, quand ils étaient tout les deux au Manoir, Byakuya lui confiait les beaux moments qu'il avait passé avec Hisana, heureux de pouvoir en parler à quelqu'un qui ne le jugerait pas. Rukia buvait ses paroles, heureuse d'en apprendre plus sur sa sœur. Le noble lui avait également donné certains bijoux qu'il avait offert à Hisana. La jeune femme en avait rougi ce jour-là quand il avait déposé la petite boite en bois devant elle. Mais pour sa petite sœur, le plus beau moment de sa vie fut probablement celui où Byakuya c'était approché d'elle et l'avait embrassé sur le front en lui disant qu'il était fier d'elle.

Pour Byakuya, ce moment-là fut pour lui un bon souvenir également. Il n'avait jamais fait ce genre de chose, mais il s'était sentit sur de lui. Il y avait également eut d'autres moments aussi tendre, mais certains trouvait cela honteux.

Un soir où la pluie tombait à flot sur le Seireitei, Rukia s'était endormie dans sa chambre, serrant contre elle la peluche Chappy que Byakuya lui avait offert et qui ne la quittait jamais de la nuit. Le noble lui, c'était vite endormi à cause de la journée qu'il venait de passer. Il fut réveillé en sursaut par un cri de terreur, il se leva sur ses coudes, écoutant les bruits, quand un puissant éclair illumina sa chambre et quelques secondes plus tard, le tonnerre retentit ainsi que de nouveau hurlement. C'est là qu'il comprit d'où ils venaient. La chambre de sa sœur. Il se leva et enfila son haori avant de se précipiter dans sa chambre. En s'avançant, il découvrit Rukia emmitouflée dans sa couverture et sanglotant. Il s'installa près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras alors qu'un nouvel éclair apparut, la faisant crier de nouveau. Byakuya la cala correctement contre lui, lui plaçant sa tête dans son cou. Il sentit sa petite sœur agripper son yukata avec ses mains. Il lui murmura des mots rassurant pour essayer d'apaiser sa peur, ce qui, apparemment, fonctionna, puisqu'elle ne criait plus, mais sursautait à chaque éclair ou coup de tonnerre.

Alors que les éclairs redoublèrent d'intensité, Byakuya regardait par la fenêtre et se mit à caresser doucement les cheveux ébène de la jeune fille. Depuis ce jour au Sokyoku, il se sentait moins oppressé et plus libre. Il se rapprochait de sa sœur, voulait qu'elle soit heureuse, il avait même cédé quand elle lui avait demandé si Renji pouvait lui rendre visite au Manoir.

Il sentit le souffle de Rukia devenir lent et régulier contre sa peau. Il l'installa confortablement dans son futon et voulu repartir dans sa chambre quand il entendit alors :

-Byakuya Nii-sama… reste… s'il te plait.

La demande était hésitante et la voix endormie, il savait que sa jeune sœur dormait à moitié, il hésita quelques secondes puis revint vers le futon où il s'installa alors que Rukia venait se blottir contre lui, déjà repartie dans le pays des rêves.

Il était heureux de voir que sa sœur n'avait plus peur de lui, se confiant même, parfois. Le noble ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer et il se demandait si un jour, il devrait éponger une quelconque peine.

Tout en plongeant lui aussi dans ses songes, il se promit de venger sa sœur et de la protéger si quelqu'un osait lui faire du mal, car Rukia est sa plus grande fierté, même s'il n'osera jamais le lui avouer.

FIN


	6. Chapter 6 : Pour toi

**Titre :** Pour toi

**Rating :** T

**Couple :** Bya x Renji

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Note :** Cet Os à été écris pour l'anniversaire de Byakuya, mais comme nous sommes à la saint Valentin c'est toujours valable. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Trente-et-un janvier, une date que Byakuya voudrait bien oublier. Malheureusement pour lui, une autre personne ne l'oublie pas, Renji. Eh oui, son Lieutenant n'est pas du genre à l'oublier, c'est d'ailleurs bien l'une des seules choses dont il arrivait à se souvenir sans que le noble le lui répète trois fois. Et là, il en était sûr, Renji lui avait préparé quelque chose, il le sentait, rien qu'en voyant son regard depuis qu'il était revenu des entrainements.

-Renji ?

Celui-ci leva sa tête vers lui et son visage se fendit d'un sourire.

-Qu'y a-t-il Byakuya ? Demanda le Lieutenant.

Sans le montrer Byakuya se sentait heureux à chaque fois qu'il entendait son amant l'appeler par son prénom. Il était le seul qui le faisait et cela, il l'appréciait à sa juste valeur depuis bientôt dix ans. Dix ans d'amour et de passion qu'il partageait avec son cadet. Il se rappelait de ce jour merveilleux comme si cela s'était passé la veille, et un sourire s'afficha finalement sur son beau visage.

-Viens, murmura-t-il.

Ce seul mot donnait toute son importance à Renji qui se leva et vint se placer devant le noble. Byakuya passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'attira à lui pour le faire asseoir sur ses jambes. C'était l'un de ses moments que Byakuya adorait partagé avec son compagnon. Ils se regardèrent tendrement et Renji passa ses doigts sur les joues du noble, plongeant son regard dans le sien et murmurant un « Je t'aime » sincère. Le noble l'attira encore plus à lui, faisant toucher leur buste et allant chercher ses lèvres. Le baiser fut tendre et apaisant pour tout les deux, ils laissèrent leurs sentiments envahir leurs corps et leurs cœurs, jouant avec leurs mains sur le corps de l'autre.

-Pourquoi une telle envie soudainement ? Demanda Renji en se relevant et en remettant en place son shihakusho.

-Parce que je tiens à toi et que je veux pouvoir t'embrasser quand je le veux.

Renji aimait le noble encore plus depuis qu'il avait comprit qu'il ne pouvait lui résister. Avant, Byakuya cachait ses émotions, maintenant il se faisait tendre et aimant depuis qu'il avait accepté ses sentiments. Le Lieutenant retourna à son bureau et se réinstalla sur sa chaise avant de reprendre son travail. L'attitude de son cadet fit comprendre à Byakuya qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Il ne tenta pas de savoir ce qu'il lui avait prévu, car finalement, il avait plutôt hâte de savoir ce qu'il lui réservait.

Le soir arriva et Renji était parti plus tôt, prétextant qu'il devait parler avec Rukia, Byakuya continua donc ses papiers jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il était tard. Il quitta la division et rentra chez lui. Il fut accueilli par son clan qui lui souhaita religieusement son anniversaire. Il ne les écouta que d'une oreille, attendant de pouvoir rejoindre son cher et tendre dans leur chambre. Quand il y arriva, il fut surpris de ne trouver personne. Il s'avança dans la pièce et décida de se rendre dans la salle d'eau pour se changer et enfiler un kimono. Quand il en sorti, il découvrit Renji assis près du futon, il le regardait avec un grand sourire.

-Où étais-tu ?

-Je te l'ai dit, je devais parler à ta sœur.

-Que mijotez-vous ?

Renji se leva et vint passer ses bras autour de la taille de son amant avant de poser sa joue contre la sienne. Le noble enlaça son cadet et murmura.

-Répond-moi s'il te plait, tu sais que je n'aime pas les cachoteries.

-Alors viens…

Renji lui prit la main et ils quittèrent la chambre en direction d'une aile qui n'était presque jamais utilisée, sauf quand ils recevaient les chefs de clans. Renji ouvrit le shoji et le noble découvrit dans la pénombre, un kotatsu ainsi qu'une desserte remplie de plateau.

-C'est…

Renji se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa amoureusement avant de le faire entrer dans la pièce.

-J'ai demandé à Rukia de m'aider à préparer cette salle pour ce soir. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les fêtes, alors j'ai décidé que nous passerions cette soirée tout les deux, seul à seul, sans personne. J'ai demandé à ce que les cuisiniers nous prépare les plats que tu aimes, dont les Yakitori et du Sukiyaki et… pleins d'autre chose.

Byakuya ne pouvait définir ce qu'il ressentait, il était heureux, ça c'était certain, mais il y avait un petit quelque chose qui le rendait véritablement enthousiaste et c'est sans attendre qu'il s'avança vers la petite table et qu'il prit un Yakitori avant de se retourner vers Renji qui s'était approché et de lui mettre devant la bouche. Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche et prit la première bouchée.

-C'est censé être ton anniversaire, pas le mien. Déclara-t-il après avoir avalé sa bouchée.

-Mais je ne veux pas passer mon anniversaire sans toi. Je te remercie Renji, je ne m'attendais pas à cela.

-Et tu t'attendais à quoi ?

-A ce que tu m'as fait les neuf autres anniversaires qui viennent de passer, c'est-à-dire une énorme fête avec tout le Gotei 13 et cela fini en pari sur celui qui aura bu le plus.

Renji colla leurs corps l'un contre l'autre et lui avoua :

-C'est vrai que ca finissait toujours pareil, mais cette année, je voulais que nous le passions seuls.

-Et c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire.

Ils s'installèrent devant le kotatsu, Renji en face du noble, il vit son amant faire la grimace mais il sourit intérieurement, il l'avait fait exprès. Ils mangèrent dans une ambiance romantique, se donnant la becquetée, s'embrassant de temps en temps, parlant de tout et de rien. Les bougies embaumait la pièce d'une douce odeur de santal qui leurs effleuraient les narines. A la fin du repas, Byakuya en avait assez de voir Renji en face de lui, il le souhaite près de lui, contre lui, alors il avança vers lui à genou et vint se lover contre son corps, posant sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Renji l'entoura de ses bras et commença à caresser doucement son dos.

-Je t'aime Renji, tellement… Murmura le noble alors qu'il entreprenait de parsemer de petits baisers son cou.

Les douces paroles de Byakuya réchauffèrent le cœur du plus jeune qui aimait par-dessus tout entendre ces mots là. Renji fit reculer un peu son amant et l'embrassa chastement avant de se lever et d'aller devant un petit meuble dont il ouvrit un tiroir. Le noble le regardait surpris, il avait l'impression que Renji le fuyait, mais lorsqu'il le vit se retourner avec une boite dans les mains, il se senti rougir. Le Lieutenant s'avança de nouveau vers son Capitaine et s'agenouilla devant lui en lui tendant la boite. Byakuya la prit et il l'ouvrit religieusement, découvrant peu à peu son contenu. Il s'agissait d'un magnifique pendentif en forme de pétale de fleurs, il pendait sur une chaine en argent. Le noble l'effleura doucement de ses doigts puis leva son regard vers son cadet qui lui souriait.

-Joyeux Anniversaire mon Amour.

-Renji… C'est… magnifique…

Renji prit la chaine et passa derrière le noble afin de le lui attacher au cou. Quand il eut fini, il retira doucement les cheveux ébène de la chaine et les fit tomber autour du visage de son amant. Byakuya baissa le regard et prit le pendentif entre ses doigts, il remarqua alors des inscriptions.

« Byakuya & Renji »

L'écriture était fine et en style manuscrite, donnant de la personnalité au pendentif. Le noble était heureux, c'était un magnifique cadeau, il ne put retenir une larme de couler sur sa joue, et lorsque Renji le vit, celui-ci l'essuya tendrement.

-Ne pleure pas…

-Merci… Murmura Byakuya en enlaçant son amant et en l'embrassant lentement, pour lui montrer toute ses émotions à ce moment précis.

Il n'aimait pas que l'on fête son anniversaire, mais cette année c'était différent, son amant avait juste préparé une soirée pour tout les deux et c'était ce qu'il aimait le plus. Byakuya se releva et alla vers l'armoire et en sorti une couverture bien épaisse. Il leva la main vers son compagnon qui la prit et ils allèrent sur l'engawa. Byakuya s'installa devant Renji et il plaça la couverture sur le corps, pour ne pas qu'ils attrapent froid. Renji vint enlacer ses doigts aux siens sous la couverture et ils regardèrent le paysage qui s'assombrissait au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient.

-C'est le plus beau de mes anniversaire, merci Renji.

Le plus jeune resserra son étreinte sur son amant et lui murmura :

-Je suis content que cela te plaise mon amour.

Et il l'embrassa dans le cou tendrement, la douceur qui s'élevait de ce baiser fit frissonner le noble.

-Tu as froid ?

-Non, embrasse-moi encore…

Byakuya se tourna et il vint chercher les lèvres de Renji pour un baiser langoureux. Il se retourna complètement et tout en continuant le baiser, il replaça la couverture sur son corps. Les mains de Renji vinrent caresser sa peau au niveau de la taille. C'était un moment de pur tendresse, et tout les deux savait ce qui allait ce passer, malheureusement ils furent interrompu par une domestique qui venait de pénétrée dans leurs chambre.

-Byakuya-sama, Renji-sama, je suis désolé de vous interrompre, commença la jeune femme rouge de honte. Mais vos aïeuls vous attendent dans la salle de réunion.

Byakuya grogna de mécontentement mais se sépara tout de même de son compagnon et il répondit :

-Ce n'est pas votre faute, je suis certain que ce sont eux qui vous ont obligée, je ne vous en veux pas… Je crois que je ne peux y échapper… Merci, vous pouvez leur dire que j'arrive dans une dizaine de minutes.

La domestique les quitta en s'inclinant et les deux hommes entrèrent dans la chambre afin d'enfiler des kimonos du clan. Ils entrèrent dans la salle et la soirée se passa calmement, il s'agissait d'un repas, le second pour les deux hommes qui ne firent que grignoter. Les membres du Clan en profitèrent pour essayer de faire passer leurs incartades, mais Byakuya n'était pas dupe et il refusa tout ce qu'ils proposaient. Tout ce dont il avait envie, c'était de retourner dans sa chambre avec son amant, et de profiter l'un de l'autre.

Renji avait bien senti l'ennui du noble alors il posa doucement sa main sur sa cuisse, lui montrant qu'il était là. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils laissèrent leurs sentiments couler dans leurs yeux, les émouvants tout les deux. A ce moment précis ils voulaient être seuls, mais c'était impossible et ils le savaient. Ils prirent leur mal en patience et enfin, ils purent se retirer dans leur chambre, et là, ils laissèrent leurs corps se prouver leur amour de la plus charnelle façon. Haletant et épuisé, Byakuya se lova contre son amant qui lui caressa doucement ses cheveux ébène. Renji lui embrassa la tempe et lui souffla :

-Joyeux anniversaire mon amour.

Byakuya leva un peu son visage et remercia son amant avant de lui offrir un doux baiser. Pour Byakuya, c'était certainement l'un de ses plus beaux anniversaires, et celui-ci, il ne l'oublierait pas.

FIN

* * *

Le prochain chapitre sera le premier chapitre d'un TS ;)

Une review ?


	7. Chapter 7 : Peine

Titre : Peine

Rating : T

Pairing : Byakuya x Jyuushiro

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

NDA : Voici le premier chapitre d'un TS. Il en comporte deux. Le titre est assez significtif ^^ Bonne lecture.

* * *

Unohana venait d'arriver dans les appartements privé du Capitaine de la treizième division, Ukitake Jyuushiro. C'était Rukia qui lui avait envoyé un papillon de l'enfer pour lui demander de venir. Elle avait trouvé son Capitaine qui faisait une crise, crachant une quantité de sang inquiétante. Unohana lui administra une dose de médicament mais la crise était trop forte. Comprenant ce qui allait se passer, Unohana demanda à Rukia d'aller chercher son frère pour qu'il vienne le plus vite possible. La relation entre les deux hommes était connue de tous, car ils ne se cachaient pas.

Rukia arriva au bureau de son frère et pour la première fois, elle ne s'annonça pas et entra en trombe dans la pièce où se trouvait son frère et Renji.

-Rukia …

Mais la jeune femme ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer sa phrase qu'elle criait presque :

-Nii-sama ! Allez à la treizième, mon Capitaine … Il…

Rukia ne sentit qu'un souffle de vent passer près d'elle, Renji s'était levé et regardait la jeune femme.

-Ukitake …

Rukia reprit sa respiration et plongea dans les bras de son ami en pleurant.

-Il… Il va mourir… Je le sais… et Unohana aussi …

Le Lieutenant entoura la jeune femme de ses bras et la laissa éponger sa peine contre lui. Il pensa alors à son propre Capitaine, il allait être anéanti par cette disparition. La seconde fois qu'il perdait un être qu'il aimait plus que tout. Il se demandait comment il allait le vivre.

A la treizième, Byakuya entra dans la chambre et vit son amant en train de tousser et Unohana éponger le sang qui coulait de sa bouche.

-Jyuu…chan…

Celui-ci releva la tête à l'entente de la voix de son compagnon et sans faire un geste, il lui demanda d'approcher. Le noble s'agenouilla devant lui et passa sa main contre sa joue, il avait une folle envie de pleurer, mais il se retint courageusement. Il s'installa derrière Jyuushiro et le colla contre lui, entourant son corps de ses bras, déposant de petits baisers sur sa tempe et sa nuque, caressant lentement ses longs cheveux blancs. Unohana ne prononça aucun mot, mais elle voyait l'amour se lisant dans les yeux anthracite, ainsi qu'une vive tristesse. C'était elle qui avait prononcée le décès d'Hisana, et elle l'avait vu se retenir de pleurer face à elle. Cette fois elle savait que c'était une douleur de trop pour le jeune noble. Elle resta auprès du couple un long moment, alors qu'elle voyait son ami d'enfance mourir sous ses yeux, elle avait mal et inconsciemment, elle avait toujours pensé que Jyuushiro résisterait malgré sa maladie.

-Bya…kuya…

-Ne parle pas mon amour, murmura ce dernier en essayant de ravaler ses larmes.

-Il …le faut, écoute…moi…

Le silence ce fit dans la pièce alors que le malade essayait de reprendre sa respiration.

-Je veux… que tu vives… trouve une autre personne… à aimer…

-Jamais… Mon amour, je ne peux pas faire ca, je t'aime et je ne veux pas te remplacer.

-Je ne veux pas… que tu me remplace, mais… que tu te laisse aimer …à nouveau… Promets-le…moi…

Byakuya ne voulait pas faire une telle promesse, comment pourrait-il aimer à nouveau ? Jyuushiro était la personne la plus importante pour lui, il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier. Le noble resserra son étreinte sur son amant et il déposa un tendre baiser sur sa tempe avant de répondre :

-Je te le promets mon amour, mais tu auras toujours la première place dans mon cœur. Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement, je ne veux pas que tu partes, que tu m'abandonnes…

-Je suis… désolé…

La respiration de Jyuushiro était de plus en plus saccadé, et le sang coulait de plus en plus, tout les trois savaient qu'il n'en n'avait plus pour longtemps. Il commençait à avoir sa vue qui se brouillait et son cœur qui s'affolait de plus en plus, une grande douleur le terrassait. Il leva sa main et prit celle d'Unohana dans la sienne, la serrant pour lui faire comprendre que c'était fini, la femme ne put se retenir plus longtemps et laissa ses larmes couler sur ses joues, c'était un moment difficile pour elle.

Byakuya avait posé une de ses mains sur le cœur de son amant, voulant sentir encore ce cœur battre pour l'éternité, malheureusement, les pulsations se mirent à ralentir et il sentit son corps devenir plus lourd, il comprit, et serra encore plus le corps contre lui plongeant son visage dans ses cheveux blancs, respirant encore cette odeur qu'il aime tant. Jyuushiro s'en alla, entouré de sa meilleure amie et de son compagnon, les laissant seuls et triste.

La seule chose que l'on ait pu entendre dans le bâtiment principal de la treizième division fut le cri de douleur que poussa le noble quand il ne sentit plus le cœur de Jyuushiro battre sous sa main. Les shinigamis qui étaient là, s'arrêtèrent et surent ce qu'il venait de ce passer. Ils venaient de perdre leur cher Capitaine.

Dans la pièce, Unohana avait allongé le corps de son ami dans le futon et avait levé le noble pour l'amener vers la fenêtre pour qu'il puisse respirer de l'air frais. Il ne réagissait plus, se laissant faire totalement, tout ce qu'il ressentait c'était la tristesse et la douleur d'avoir perdu la personne qu'il aimait. Comment allait-il pouvoir vivre après cette nouvelle perte ? Ca, il n'en connaissait pas la réponse, malheureusement.

Unohana l'informa qu'elle emmenait la dépouille du Capitaine à la quatrième division et qu'il fallait prévenir le Commandant.

-J'y vais…

-Je peux le faire si tu veux, tu devrais aller voir ta sœur Byakuya.

Le noble se retourna et regarda le médecin dans les yeux.

-Je dois le faire, c'était mon compagnon, même si c'est dur.

Unohana comprit et quitta la chambre, laissant seul le noble. Celui-ci se rapprocha de son amant et lui caressa le visage en murmurant :

-Je t'aime mon amour, je te promets de vivre, même si la douleur que je ressens est incommensurable, je le ferais parce que je te l'ai promis. Entre en paix dans ton nouveau monde et attends-moi jusqu'à ce que j'arrive.

Byakuya laissa ses larmes couler silencieusement le long de ses joues, il n'avait pas voulu pleurer devant le Capitaine Unohana mais maintenant qu'il était seul, il épongeait sa peine en la laissant prendre le pas sur ses émotions. Il se baissa vers son amant et l'embrassa lentement sur le front, le mouillant en même temps de ses larmes. Il n'avait presque jamais pleuré, s'étant toujours reposé sur son devoir de chef de Clan ou de Kuchiki, mais là, il n'y songea même pas, c'était trop de douleur pour qu'il puisse la garder pour lui sans rien montrer. Après avoir fait ses adieux à son compagnon, il quitta la chambre essuyant ses larmes et se rendit à la première division où le Commandant l'autorisa à entrer. Celui-ci n'eut pas besoin de savoir ce qu'il c'était passé pour le deviner, le regard brillant de larmes, les rougeurs sur les jours et les tremblements du noble lui indiquait sa peine, et seul une chose pouvait peiner le noble à ce point. Tout en se dirigeant vers le Capitaine, Yamamoto déclara :

-Je suis sincèrement désolé Byakuya-sama, votre peine doit être immense, et cette perte est douloureuse, je considérais Jyuushiro-san comme mon fils. Toutes mes condoléances Byakuya-sama.

Byakuya ne put dire un mot, car s'il ouvrait la bouche, ses pleurs recommencerait et Yamamoto le comprit, alors il le laissa partir. Jamais il n'avait vu le Capitaine dans cet état, lui qui se montrait si stoïque face aux événements de la vie, mais cette fois, le noble aurait beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre.

xXxXxXxXx

Tout le Gotei 13 avait été informé de la mort du Capitaine Ukitake, Shunsui s'était effondré à cette annonce, Jyuushiro étant son meilleur ami. Inquiète de l'entendre pleurer depuis la pièce voisine, Nanao entra dans le bureau et découvrit son Capitaine à genoux par terre pleurant à chaudes larmes et c'est sans réfléchir qu'elle s'approcha de lui et qu'elle le prit dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi presque une demi-heure jusqu'à ce que les larmes du Capitaine se tarissent et que Nanao puisse le faire bouger.

-Rentrons à la maison Shunsui, tu n'es plus en état de travailler.

Elle aida son mari à se relever et ils quittèrent la huitième division, laissant tout le travail en plan. Elle aimait son mari, avec tout ses défauts. La mort de Jyuushiro était inévitable à cause de sa maladie, mais Shunsui refusait tout le temps d'en parler, ne voulant pas le voir mourir. Nanao consola son mari du mieux qu'elle put, car elle savait qu'il pouvait être imprévisible lorsque quelque chose le touchait.

Dans le Manoir Kuchiki, Byakuya avait appris la mort de son Capitaine à Rukia qui s'effondra elle aussi, mais cette fois dans les bras du noble qui ne put, une nouvelle fois, retenir ses larmes. Les membres du Clan avait également été prévenu et trois jours de deuil avait été imposé au sein des quatre Clans du Seireitei. Tous avaient revêtu une tenue noire en signe de deuil, et chacun connaissait le lien qui réunissait leur chef de Clan à ce Capitaine.

La famille Ukitake avait préparé l'enterrement de leur chef de Clan et cela se déroula dans la demeure principale du Clan Ukitake, que Jyuushiro avait quitté pour s'installer à la treizième division, il n'y allait que quand il le fallait. Ses frères et sœurs étaient tristes, sa mère aussi et quand ils virent arriver Byakuya avec Rukia et tout le Gotei 13 ils surent que Jyuushiro avait vécu de belles années en compagnie de cet homme. Pendant la cérémonie, le noble essaya de ne pas pleurer, mais entendre sa jeune sœur le faire le fit craquer et c'est silencieusement que ses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Rukia l'avait vu et c'est timidement qu'elle passa sa main dans la sienne pour la serrer tendrement. Le noble la regarda et la remercia d'un hochement de tête. Renji avait vu le geste, étant juste derrière eux et sourit quand il vit le noble serrer la main de sa sœur. Il allait enfin s'ouvrir à elle et cela fit plaisir au Lieutenant, mais aussi à la jeune femme qui voyait enfin son frère avoir une émotion. Oh bien sûr, elle connaissait les sentiments de son frère pour son Capitaine, mais il gardait les toujours jalousement pour lui, ne les montrant que quand il était avec le beau Capitaine.

Quand le prêtre eut fini sa cérémonie, Byakuya s'approcha du cercueil et y déposa une rose blanche.

-Adieu mon Amour, je ne t'oublierais jamais, tu me manques déjà, murmura-t-il avant de partir en shunpo.

Il ne s'arrêta pas avant d'arriver dans sa chambre et de s'enfermer à l'intérieur. Il quitta son masque de noble et alla s'allonger sur son futon pour pleurer toute les larmes de son corps. La tristesse ne le quittait pas, la détresse se lisait dans ses yeux, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était sentir une étreinte qu'il n'aurait plus jamais, un souffle chaud qui le faisait tant frissonner, ses mots murmurés après l'acte charnel. Aucune de ses envies n'arriverait, il le savait, pourtant il sentit deux bras frêle l'entourer, lui donnant un peu de chaleur.

-Byakuya…

Le murmure était faible et un sanglot se faisait entendre, mais le noble ne bougea pas, sachant pertinemment que sa sœur ne prononcerait aucune autre parole. Rukia avait suivi tant bien que mal son frère et avait ouvert la porte de la chambre, le découvrant allongé sur le futon recroquevillé sur lui-même, cachant son visage dans son oreiller. Cette vue lui fit beaucoup de mal, jamais elle n'avait vu son frère aussi triste, c'est avec courage qu'elle s'était allongée contre lui et l'avait entouré de ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi sans bouger jusqu'à ce que le noble s'endorme enfin, épuisé d'avoir pleuré pendant près d'une heure. Rukia se leva lentement et remonta les couvertures sur le corps de son frère avant de quitter la chambre et d'ordonner aux domestiques que personne ne le réveille.

xXxXxXxXx

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que le Capitaine de la treizième division était décédé. Yamamoto avait promu Ayasegawa Yumichika comme Capitaine de la division et Rukia au poste de Lieutenant. Seulement à la sixième division, Renji avait un énorme problème à gérer. Son noble Capitaine dépérissait à vue d'œil, il devenait négligeant et oubliait beaucoup de choses, ce qui au début avait beaucoup étonné Renji qui le connaissait consciencieux et rigoureux. Les rôles s'inversaient au fur et à mesure que Renji rattrapait les étourderies de son Capitaine. Celui-ci avait également perdu beaucoup de poids, nageant dans ses propres vêtements, et choses rare, depuis l'enterrement de son compagnon, il ne portait ni ses Kenseikaan ni son Ginpakukazaharu. Restant simplement vêtu de son shihakusho, son hakama et son haori de Capitaine.

Alors que cela faisait près de deux heures que Byakuya fixait sans le voir le dossier qui trainait devant lui à son bureau, Renji le regardait inquiet. Quand son Capitaine ferait-il son deuil et quand redeviendrait-il son noble Capitaine d'avant ? Cela, il n'en n'avait aucune réponse, mais le voir ainsi lui faisait mal, il appréciait beaucoup son Capitaine et n'aimait certainement pas le voir mourir à petit feu comme il était en train de le faire. Alors c'est courageusement que Renji demanda :

-Croyez-vous que le Capitaine Ukitake apprécierait de vous voir dans cet état lamentable ?

Renji savait que parler de son amant était un sujet tabou pour le noble, mais c'était la seule solution qu'il avait trouvé pour faire revenir à la réalité son Capitaine. Celui-ci leva soudainement son regard vers son Lieutenant et le foudroya du regard, enfin c'était ce qu'il avait tenté de faire, seulement avec ses petits yeux et son air triste, cela ne donnait pas l'effet escompté.

-Je t'interdis de …

-De parler de votre amant ? Je le sais, mais vous croyez que mourir à petit feu comme vous le faites lui ferai plaisir ? Certainement pas, de plus vous inquiétez toutes les personnes qui tiennent à vous, Rukia est morte d'inquiétude, les Capitaines se posent des questions, et moi je vous vois tout les jours dépérir, croyez-vous que cela me fasse plaisir de vous voir dans cette état ?

Byakuya ne sut quoi répondre, il voulait lui envoyer une réplique cinglante, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire, en fait il n'en n'avait aucune envie. Le noble se tourna pour ne plus voir le regard que lui envoyait son Lieutenant, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était retrouver sa moitié, retrouver l'homme qui l'avait subitement quitté. Il ne sentit, ni entendit Renji s'approcher de lui et lui prendre la main.

-Venez avec moi Capitaine.

Le noble ne fit aucun geste de recul et se laissa guider par son Lieutenant, ne sachant pas où il l'emmenait. Renji traversa la division complète, ignorant les regards qui se posaient sur eux et tout en continuant de tenir la main du noble il le fit entrer dans un bâtiment. Byakuya ne fit même pas attention de là où l'emmenait son Lieutenant, tout ce qui tournait dans sa tête c'était ses paroles, elle lui avait fait bien plus de mal que tout ce qu'il avait entendu depuis ce jour là. Renji le fit assoir sur un coussin devant une table et il s'installa près de lui, son Capitaine n'avait toujours pas pris conscience qu'ils n'étaient plus à la division.

-Capitaine, ici vous pouvez être ce que vous voulez, vous pouvez exprimer vos sentiments, pleurer, hurler, parler, personne de vous entendra, sauf moi. Je sais que vous pensez que je me fiche de vous, que ce qu'il vous arrive ne m'atteint pas, mais c'est faux, vous avez toujours mis un point d'honneur à ne tisser aucun lien avec moi, ou avec quiconque, sauf le Capitaine Ukitake. Mais je ne veux pas seulement être votre Lieutenant, je veux aussi être votre ami, je vous apprécie beaucoup Kuchiki-sama et je vous écouterez et vous soutiendrez, mais s'il vous plait, ne vous laissez pas faire ainsi, des personnes vous aimes beaucoup ici et tienne à vous, même si vous les tenez éloignés de vous.

-M'avoir comme ami ne t'apportera rien, je ne suis plus rien maintenant…

-C'est faux ! Coupa Renji. C'est faux et vous le savez, vous avez votre rang de Chef de clan, votre rôle de Capitaine et celui de frère auprès de Rukia et d'ami également. Je ne vous ai pas amenez ici pour vous faire oublier le Capitaine Ukitake, mais pour vous faire comprendre que je suis là pour vous, et uniquement pour vous. Ancrez-le dans votre esprit, je vous en prie !

La voix du Lieutenant fit ramener le noble à la réalité et il se mit à regarder autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans une petite pièce où il y avait seulement une petite table et quelques coussins, lentement il tourna son visage vers son Lieutenant, découvrant de la colère dans ses yeux.

-Où suis-je ?

-Chez moi, ou plutôt, dans mon petit salon.

Byakuya voulu faire un geste pour se relever mais Renji le cloua au sol par ses paroles.

-Vous savez que si vous partez vous le regretterez. Je sais depuis bien longtemps que votre attitude n'est qu'un masque pour cacher ce que vous êtes réellement. Vous vous cachez car vous avez peur que l'on ne vous respecte pas, mais pourtant vous l'êtes !

-…

-Je vous ai vu à l'enterrement du Capitaine Ukitake, serrer la main de Rukia, et vous savez qu'elle en était heureuse ! Mais vous n'avez pas vu tous les regards gentils qui étaient posés sur vous. Vous n'avez pas écouter les paroles de réconfort que la plupart des personnes vous ont adressés. Vous n'avez même pas entendu lorsque je vous ai présentez mes condoléances ! Sortez de votre bulle et regardez-moi !

La voix de Renji était devenu un cri et Byakuya sursauta, ses mains se mirent à trembler alors que ces paroles tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Tout le monde était triste pour lui et s'inquiétait alors que lui ne voyait rien. Il se senti soudainement misérable et petit. Un sanglot, venant du plus profond de son être passa la barrière de ses lèvres alors que ses larmes coulèrent de nouveau. Il avait fait du mal à tellement de personne en se conduisant ainsi, en se laissant mourir, seul, alors que tant de personne veulent l'aider.

Renji voyait son Capitaine devenir de plus en plus blême à mesure qui réfléchissait, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende ce sanglot. Sans plus réfléchir, Renji s'installa devant le noble et le prit dans ses bras, caressant doucement ses cheveux.

-Laissez-vous aller, il n'y a que moi. Je suis votre ami, alors ne vous cachez pas.

Sa voix s'était faite très douce et sa main passait lentement sur les cheveux ébène du noble. Celui-ci se laissa faire, plongeant son visage dans le cou de son Lieutenant et laissant sa peine couler dans ses veines ainsi que ses yeux pleurer toute sa tristesse.

-Il me manque, il me manque….tellement… murmura-t-il en se laissant cajoler.

Renji l'avait bien comprit, et n'avait pas fait tout cela pour rien. Voir son Capitaine dans cet état lui avait fait énormément de peine.

-Je sais, Capitaine… Je sais… Mais il ne faut pas vous laissez aller comme cela.

Le noble ne répondit rien et se laissa bercer par son Lieutenant, laissant son esprit et son corps se réchauffer après ces mois de douleurs intense et de chagrin. Un peu plus tard, Renji senti le corps du noble se coller contre lui et sa respiration devenir calme. Ses pleurs s'était calmées au point qu'il s'était même endormi dans ses bras.

« Surement la première fois qu'il s'endort ainsi depuis ce jour-là » Pensa Renji en levant son Capitaine et le portant jusqu'à sa chambre pour l'allonger sur le futon. Lorsqu'il rabattit les couvertures sur le corps de son Capitaine, celui-ci se pelotonna dedans en murmurant :

-Jyuu-chan…

Le Lieutenant comprit que son Capitaine rêvait de son amant, mais il le laissa dormir, comprenant que le noble avait interprété ce qu'il voulait lui dire et il espérait également qu'il devienne son ami, comme il le lui avait demandé.

* * *

Alors comment l'avez-vous trouvé ?

Une review ?


	8. Chapter 8 : Revivre suite du TS Peine

**Titre :** Revivre

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

**NDA :** Voici la suite de Peine. Je suis désolé pour le retard de publication, mais j'ai été dans l'impossibilité de publier quoique ce soit pendant près de 2 semaines ... (Merci le site qui plante ... )J'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Trente-cinq ans, c'est long, surtout pour Byakuya Kuchiki. Chaque semaine, il venait dans la demeure Ukitake pour se recueillir sur la tombe de son amant, laissant sa tristesse passer dans ses beaux yeux argentés, murmurant ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie depuis ce jour fatidique. Il se sentait un peu moins seul, depuis qu'il avait son ami, son meilleur ami depuis maintenant vingt ans. Renji avait eu une patience insoupçonnable, il l'avait attendu, jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide enfin à lui donner en retour son amitié. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, leur relation était devenue ambigüe. La plupart des shinigamis pensait que ces deux là étaient amant, mais qu'ils ne voulaient pas le montrer. Et les deux protagonistes en étaient au même point.

Un soir alors que Byakuya était chez son Lieutenant, il l'avait embrassé, juste un petit baiser, mais qui pouvait laisser présager quelque chose de beaucoup plus passionné, mais les deux hommes n'avait jamais franchi ce pas, par peur. Peur de voir l'autre s'éloigner, peur de souffrir d'une nouvelle perte. Le noble n'avait jamais vraiment fait son deuil, devenant de plus en plus sombre à mesure que ce jour arrive, et quand il était là, Byakuya était introuvable, enfin si, il l'était, mais personne ne venait le déranger. Il restait toute la journée près de la tombe de son amant, à lire, ou à écrire, simplement rester là et se souvenir de tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble.

Et ce jour était arrivé, le soleil était chaud et une légère brise venait souffler les cheveux ébène du noble qui était assis près de la tombe, priant silencieusement. Cela faisait maintenant des années qu'une seule larme venait couler sur sa joue, mais plus de pleurs, plus de sanglot, juste cette larme qui prouvait encore que son amour ne s'était pas éteint avec le temps. Renji lui avait souhaité une bonne journée, sachant où il allait.

Alors que le noble était en train d'écrire, il entendit des pas venir vers lui mais ne fit aucun geste, attendant que la personne se manifeste toute seule.

-Byakuya… Rukia te cherche partout.

Le noble fronça les sourcils, que lui voulait sa sœur en ce jour ? Se retournant il croisa le regard de son ami et fini par se lever en posant sa main doucement sur la pierre, le saluant silencieusement.

-Que veut-elle ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais cela a l'air urgent. Tu devrais y aller.

Byakuya soupira et prit le chemin du retour avec Renji sur les talons. Arrivé à la division, le noble croisa le regard de sa sœur qui attendait sagement près de la porte de son bureau. Il s'approcha et fit entrer sa sœur dans la pièce avec Renji et referma la porte soigneusement, il ne voulait pas voir de curieux dans les parages.

-Byakuya, j'ai… enfin… La famille de mon Capitaine voulait que nous vidions l'appartement qu'il occupait à la treizième et … Je m'en suis chargée. J'ai … j'ai trouvée ceci.

Rukia tendit une enveloppe à son frère où était marqué son prénom. La vision de cela le fit trembler mais il la prit quand même dans ses mains. Les deux jeunes attendirent patiemment qu'il l'ouvre mais il n'en fit rien et la rangea dans son haori.

-Je… la lirais à la maison. Merci Rukia tu peux rejoindre ta division.

La voix était faible, témoignant de la tristesse qui l'avait envahi. Il voulait la lire, tout de suite, mais pas devant eux. La jeune femme quitta la pièce non sans avoir envoyé un regard lourd de sens à son ami. Renji quand à lui voyait le regard de son ami devenir brillant alors qu'il n'avait pas bougé.

-Byakuya, lit-la.

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai … j'ai peur de lire ce qu'elle contient.

-Pourtant elle t'est adressée. Tu devrais la lire. Je retourne auprès des autres, prend ton temps, mais fait-le.

Renji ne rajouta rien de plus et quitta le bureau, laissant le noble seul avec son choix. Lui seul pouvait prendre cette décision, et il réfléchit à cela pendant quelques minutes avant de finalement s'asseoir à son bureau et de prendre la lettre entre les mains. C'est en tremblant qu'il la déplia, découvrant l'écriture fine de son amant et il se mit à lire.

_« Cher Byakuya_

_Je ne sais pas quand tu liras cette lettre, mais sache que je n'ai jamais trouvé le courage de te la donner, alors je l'ai mise dans un endroit et vous la trouverez au moment où vous devrez vider cette pièce. Nous avons passé de merveilleux moment ensemble, en s'aimant comme jamais, et en s'offrant l'un à l'autre. J'ai beaucoup découvert de toi pendant cette période, découvrant ta passion, ton amour, ta sensibilité, tout cela à fait que je tombais amoureux de toi de plus en plus, t'aimant en secret puis ayant le courage de te l'avouer. Ce jour-là sera éternellement gravé dans ma mémoire comme le plus beau jour de ma vie. Lorsque tu m'as timidement embrassé pour me donner ta réponse, j'étais très heureux. _

_Ma vie à tes cotés était comme un conte de fée pour moi, j'étais sur un nuage, mais malheureusement celui-ci était terni par ma maladie. Cette maladie qui me ronge depuis mon enfance, tu n'en as jamais parlé, mais à chacune de mes crises, je voyais dans ton regard la détresse, et crois-moi, je me suis détesté plus d'une fois de te faire vivre cela. J'avais honte de te montrer ma faiblesse, mais également honte de te montrer ce qu'étais ma vie pendant mes crises. Mais tu as toujours pris soin de moi, m'aidant lors de mes rétablissements, tu me choyais comme si j'étais un gamin fragile. Je devrais être en colère contre cela, car je suis un homme, mais je ne le suis pas, te voir prendre soin de moi comme tu l'as fait m'a montré à quel point tu tiens à moi. _

_Je le savais qu'un jour cette maladie me tuerais, et … si tu as cette lettre maintenant, c'est que je suis parti loin de toi. Je suis désolé de t'avoir quitté ainsi, j'aurais aimé vivre très longtemps avec toi, tu es mon rayon de soleil, mon âme-sœur, ma moitié. Vivre notre relation était merveilleux, tu es un être admirable Byakuya, mon Amour. _

_C'est en ayant conscience que tu auras du mal à le faire que je te demande de trouver une autre personne à aimer après ma mort. Je sais que tu seras en colère en lisant cela, mais je t'en prie, tu mérite d'être heureux. Renji. Si je te parle de lui c'est parce que je sais qu'il t'apprécie énormément, il voit à travers toi et te connais certainement mieux que tu ne le pense, ouvre-toi à lui, je ne connais pas la teneur de ses sentiments pour toi, mais c'est un homme très bien. _

_Vis ta vie, et soit heureux. Mon amour, tu resteras à jamais dans mon cœur et je ne t'oublierais jamais. Je t'aime, je ne te l'ai peut être pas dit assez, mais je t'aime terriblement. _

_Soit heureux Byakuya !_

_Tendrement et avec tout mon amour._

_Jyuushiro. »_

Quand Byakuya eut finit de la lire, les larmes coulait de ses yeux, tombant sur le bord du bureau alors que sa vue se brouillait de plus en plus. Jyuushiro avait écrit cette lettre pour lui en sachant très bien qu'il ne la lirait que quand il serait parti. Il serra la feuille entre ses doigts, mais la posa peu après, ne voulant pas l'abîmer. Son compagnon avait parlé de Renji, il avait comprit le jeune Lieutenant et Byakuya dû s'avouer que Renji était un réconfort pour lui, l'aidant à tenir face à sa peine, étant un roc contre lequel s'appuyer quand il souffrait de l'absence de son amant.

Il plia la lettre et la remis dans l'enveloppe avant de la mettre dans son haori et de quitter la pièce. C'était difficile de rester seul à ce moment précis, il devait voir quelqu'un, une personne de confiance. C'est naturellement qu'il chercha le reiatsu de son subordonné. Il fit du shunpo pour finalement s'arrêter juste devant son ami et de lui prendre la main avant de recommencer à faire du shunpo jusqu'à sa chambre au Manoir. Là-bas, Byakuya se colla simplement contre lui et laissa son visage s'enfouir dans son cou pour laisser échapper le reste des larmes qu'il avait contenu jusque là. Renji ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais entendre son noble ami pleurer, lui fit mal au cœur. C'est gentiment qu'il passa ses bras autour du corps contre lui et qu'il se mit à caresser doucement son dos pour le consoler.

-Il m'avait laissé une lettre, murmura Byakuya quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'ils étaient assis tout les deux sur le futon du noble.

Renji avait amené son ami contre son torse et caressait ses doux cheveux. Il sentait les tremblements de Byakuya et comprit qu'il était ébranlé par sa lecture, il ne parla pas, laissant son ami le faire.

-Il me demande… d'aimer à nouveau… Je ne sais pas si je serais capable de le faire, jamais je ne pourrais cesser de l'aimer et … je ne sais pas si la personne voudrait que mon cœur soit partagé.

-Ceux qui te connaisse et qui connaisse ton amour l'accepterais.

Le noble releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr … Tu accepterais toi, de savoir que ton compagnon aime une personne morte ?

Renji resta pensif quelque seconde avant de répondre.

-Oui. Je l'accepterais car je sais que cet amour est très fort, et que même si il l'aime encore, il me fait de la place dans son cœur et m'aimeras. Peut être pas avec autant de passion, mais avec sincérité et franchise.

La réponse de son ami laissa Byakuya sans voix, jamais il n'aurait pensé entendre une telle chose de la part de son cadet. Il repensa alors à ce qu'avait écrit son amant dans la lettre.

-Aimes-tu un homme Renji ?

Ce dernier parut surpris de la question de son Capitaine et fini par se lever pour aller s'assoir sur l'engawa de la chambre. Byakuya comprit alors que Renji avait bien quelqu'un en vue, il chercha dans l'entourage de son ami, et réfléchi sur qui avait réussi à voler son cœur. Hisagi Shuuhei venait en tête de liste, c'était un homme ravissant et très sérieux. Se levant à son tour, il alla dans la petite pièce jouxtant sa chambre et en ressorti quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau. Il posa le plateau sur les planches et s'installa près de son ami. Il servit deux tasses de thé et lui en donna une.

-Je ne voulais pas te gêner avec ma question. Mais, tu devrais le lui dire, ne souffre pas, je n'ai pas envie de te voir souffrir à cause de cela Renji. C'est dur quand la personne que l'on aime nous quitte, cependant, tout les moments heureux que nous avons passé revient en mémoire, et c'est celle-ci qui domine.

-Je… J'aime effectivement… quelqu'un.

Byakuya sourit doucement, il était heureux pour lui.

-Qui est-ce ? Enfin non… ce n'est pas la peine de répondre. Seulement, dit-le lui. D'accord ?

Renji posa la tasse sur le plateau et se tourna vers le noble. Il planta son regard vers le sien et le regarda ardemment. Ce qu'il ressenti à ce moment-là était intense. Byakuya se demandait ce qu'avait son cadet, son sérieux l'inquiéta légèrement, jamais il ne l'avait vu avec un tel regard. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, son cœur se mit à battre furieusement dans sa cage thoracique. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était ce qu'avait Renji.

Celui-ci se mit à trembler, c'était le moment, et c'est avec la peur au ventre qu'il déclara le plus sérieusement du monde.

-C'est toi que j'aime Byakuya. Je t'aime depuis dès années, pendant tout ce temps, ta simple présence me rends heureux. Seulement… Je n'ai pas envie de perdre ton amitié, voila pourquoi je n'ai jamais rien dit, me contentant de t'avoir à mes cotés pour être heureux.

Byakuya ouvrit la bouche de surprise, la déclaration de son ami résonnait dans sa tête, le regard brillant devant lui, lui montrait qu'il était sérieux. Pourquoi l'aimait-il ? Comment ? Les émotions se bousculaient dans son esprit, la joie, l'interrogation, la surprise, tout cela tournait dans sa tête au point qu'il ne répondit rien. Voyant la stupéfaction du noble, Renji comprit que ses sentiments ne seraient pas partagés. Au lieu de lui en vouloir, Renji se leva et sauta dans le jardin, il avait besoin de s'éloigner afin de reprendre ses esprits. Comment allait-il pouvoir continuer d'être l'ami du noble alors qu'il venait de lui avouer ses sentiments ? Il s'avança vers la petite mare du jardin et s'agenouilla devant en plongeant sa main dans l'eau douce, faisant s'enfuir les carpes Koï. Alors qu'il réfléchissait, une main se posa sur son épaule, elle était douce, mais elle avait le goût de la déception pour Renji.

-Que dois-je faire maintenant ? Demanda le Lieutenant avec un sourire amer.

Byakuya s'agenouilla derrière lui et posa sa seconde main sur l'épaule de son ami.

-Je… Je n'arrive pas à comprendre…

-A comprendre quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu ressens cela pour moi…

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi ! Peut-être parce que je t'ai découvert pendant toute ces années, peut être parce que j'ai appris qui tu étais réellement, je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais pourtant c'est là !

Renji c'était retourné violemment en regardant son ami dans les yeux. Sa voix c'était faite plus forte à mesure qu'il parlait, la colère perçait dans son regard. Il avait posé sa main sur son cœur à la fin de sa phrase, faisant comprendre à Byakuya que tout ce qu'il venait de lui avoué était réel et fort.

Le noble leva sa main et c'est doucement qu'il caressa la joue de son ami, il n'arrivait pas à parler.

-Pourquoi fais-tu ca Byakuya ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais, je n'aime pas te voir en colère, et c'est ma faute.

-N'importe quoi ! C'est contre moi que je suis en colère, moi et mes sentiments ! Des sentiments que tu n'as pas.

-Quand tu as dit tout à l'heure que tu aimais quelqu'un, j'ai essayé de savoir qui avait la chance de recevoir cet amour de toi. Je pensais à Hisagi Shuuhei, il est ton ami, il est beau et intelligent, vous iriez très bien ensemble, et pourtant… Tu aimes un homme qui ne fait que penser à son amour perdu. Tu ne devrais pas m'aimer, je ne te rendrais pas heureux.

-C'est faux ! Réfuta Renji en fermant les yeux et en secouant la tête. Tu peux aimer, tu l'as prouvé à tous le monde !

-Je…

-Non ca suffit ! Je t'aime Byakuya ! Comprend-le ! Je sais que tu aimes toujours Jyuushiro, je le sais et je le comprend, mais laisse d'autre personne t'aimer aussi ! Mon amour est sincère !

-Je ne te rendrais pas heureux… Répéta le noble.

-Je me fiche que tu me rendes mon amour ou pas ! Je veux seulement te donner le mien ! Je veux te voir heureux… c'est tout ce que je demande…

La voix de Renji se brisa alors qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue. Le désarroi que voyait Byakuya lui fendit le cœur. L'amour de Renji était si puissant qu'il l'avait perçu dans chacun des mots qu'il venait de prononcer. Il prit son ami dans ses bras et lui murmura doucement à l'oreille.

-Si… je te laisse m'aimer… Me laisseras-tu…t'aimer en retour ?

Le Lieutenant ne savait pas quoi répondre, comment devait-il prendre cette question ? Il entoura le corps du noble de ses bras et serra le tissu du kimono entre ses doigts, respirant le parfum si délicat du cou de son ami. Il resta dans cette position quelques minutes, le temps de bien comprendre la signification de cette demande. Cela voulait-il dire que Byakuya ressentait quelque chose pour lui ? Ou alors qu'il essaierait de l'aimer ? Et si cela ne marchait pas, si Byakuya se rendait compte qu'il ne l'aime pas?

-Mais si … si tu ne m'aimes pas … pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ressens quelque chose, seulement, c'était occulté par mes souvenirs de Jyuushiro… Laisse-moi t'aimer Renji …

A ce moment là, Renji pensait que le noble se moquait de lui, qu'il disait cela pour lui faire du mal, mais pourtant il sentit un petit baiser sur sa tempe. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais il savait que le noble n'était pas le genre à faire ce genre de chose à n'importe qui. Il ne su dire qui c'était reculé et qui avait plongé vers l'autre, mais leurs lèvres se trouvèrent donnant à l'autre un doux baiser. Ce baiser était chaste, mais pourtant il recelait en lui beaucoup de chose. La promesse, la joie, l'amour, tout cela le rendit magnifique pour les deux hommes enlacé près de la mare. Les sentiments de Byakuya coulaient en lui en sentant le corps de son ami contre le sien, ses bras autour de lui, cela lui avait tellement manqué.

-Tu… Je ne veux pas que tu oublie Jyuushiro, mais je ne veux pas devenir son ombre. Je ne te demande rien, sauf d'être sincère avec moi.

Le noble comprit les paroles de son ami, et il soupira d'aise.

-Jyuushiro est parti, je ne peux pas le faire revenir, je l'aime toujours et il aura toujours une place dans mon cœur, mais à présent, tu y es, et je ne souhaite pas te faire souffrir. Je ne suis pas encore près à te dire ces mots, mais…

-Chut… tu me les diras quand tu en auras envie. Je ne te force pas, t'avoir auprès de moi et déjà plus que je n'espérais alors, ne te force en rien Byakuya…

Byakuya s'accrocha un peu plus à Renji et ils restèrent ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant plusieurs minutes sans parler, juste à s'abreuver du calme ambiant de la sérénité des lieux et de l'amour de l'autre. En peu de temps, Byakuya avait découvert que Renji aimait une personne, qui n'était autre que lui-même, et la douleur de la perte de Jyuushiro avait occulté les sentiments qu'il commençait à nourrir pour son ami. Il savait très bien que la route serait longue avant qu'il oublie totalement son amour perdu, mais la présence de Renji à ses cotés était la meilleure chose qui puisse lui arriver. Il lui avait tellement apporté depuis tout ce temps, c'était grâce à son Lieutenant qu'il n'avait pas perdu pied avec la réalité à la mort de Jyuushiro et il lui devait beaucoup.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Ils étaient tout les deux haletant dans le futon du noble, Renji serrait tendrement la main de son compagnon dans la sienne. Depuis deux ans, il vivait un bel amour avec son Capitaine et il était très heureux avec lui. Byakuya se lova contre lui, posant sa tête contre son épaule et reprenant sa respiration pour calmer son cœur qui battait fortement. Renji lui avait prouvé tant de fois son amour pour lui, tant de fois il lui avait dit l'aimer, seulement, Byakuya n'avait pas encore eut le courage de lui dire ces mots qu'il espérait tant.

-Renji …

-Oui, mon amour ?

Byakuya releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de son amant, laissant couler son amour dans ceux-ci, il passa doucement la main sur son torse jusqu'au niveau du cœur où il sentait les pulsations.

-Je t'aime.

La voix de Byakuya était douce, son regard était tendre, et il sourit doucement en sentant contre sa paume les battements du cœur de son compagnon s'accélérer. Renji resserra son étreinte et laissa couler des larmes de joie sur son visage. Il les entendait, ces mots tournait et tournait dans sa tête, croyant les avoirs rêvé.

-Byakuya…

-Je t'aime Renji, je suis désolé d'avoir attendu si longtemps avant de te dire ces mots que tu espère entendre depuis si longtemps.

Renji sourit et lui embrassa le front.

-Idiot, tu n'as pas à être désolé, si tu savais comme je suis heureux, merci mon amour. Merci de me rendre l'amour que je te donne.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, c'était le plus beau moment de leur relation, maintenant, plus rien ne les retenait et c'est heureux et entier qu'ils se donnèrent une nouvelle fois l'un à l'autre. Byakuya murmurait ses « je t'aime » comme une litanie alors que Renji le faisait sien pour la deuxième fois de la soirée.

FIN

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plu. Des reviews ?


	9. Chapter 9 : Joyeuse Pâques

**Titre :** Joyeuse Pâques

**Rating :** T

**Pairing :** Byakuya x Ichigo

**Note :** Voici un OS écrit pour fêter Pâques ! Il y a certaine chose que j'ai modifiée pour que ça colle mais le principal y est. Bonne lecture.

* * *

La période de Pâques arrivait à grands pas, et comme tous les ans, Isshin partait seul faire les achats de chocolats, selon la tradition. Il entra dans une chocolaterie et fut surpris d'y trouver… son fils ? S'approchant doucement de lui, il vit qu'il avait du chocolat, de quoi nourrir tout un village.

-Pour une fois que mon fils pense à nous pour Pâques ! S'écria le médecin, faisant se retourner toutes les personnes présentes.

Ichigo lui, se retourna et avec sa main libre, frappa son père.

-Arrête de hurler comme ça ! Et qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

-Je venais acheter vos chocolats… Et toi, pourquoi autant de chocolat ?

Ichigo soupira et répondit en murmurant.

-C'est pour le Gotei 13. Et ne t'avise pas de dire quoique ce soit ou je te tue !

Isshin sourit doucement en voyant son fils récupérer le quatrième grand sac que lui donnait la vendeuse, il en avait une cargaison. Isshin fit ses achats et ils rentrèrent ensemble à la clinique. Ichigo alla mettre le tout dans une armoire fermée à clé dans sa chambre, car il soupçonnait Kon de venir lui voler les quelques friandises qu'il avait en réserve. Quand il redescendit, son père l'attendait dans le salon.

-Tu y vas quand, au Seireitei ?

-Demain, je suis invité par Rukia au Manoir Kuchiki. Je suis d'ailleurs surpris, car Byakuya n'a pas l'air de beaucoup m'apprécier ...

La mine triste de son fils fit froncer les sourcils d'Isshin. Pourquoi faisait-il une tête pareille ? Il était toujours heureux d'aller là-bas, et s'y était fait bon nombre d'amis. Il connaissait le penchant de son fils pour les hommes, c'était si visible que tout le monde le savait, à part peut-être l'intéressé…

Se levant, Isshin s'approcha de son fils en posant sa main sur son épaule.

-Vas-y et amuse-toi là-bas, essaye de ne pas te faire tuer, ta mère m'en voudrait !

Et il quitta la pièce, le laissant seul. Ichigo se demanda pourquoi son père lui avait dit cela, ce n'était pas du tout son genre. Décidant de ne plus y penser il quitta la clinique pour se promener en ville. Il ne voulait rien dire à personne, mais il n'avait jamais supporté de voir Byakuya lui parler ainsi, le rabaissant tant qu'il le pouvait, lui montrant qu'il n'était rien pour lui qu'un simple humain.

Ichigo se trouvait devant le Senkaimon que Kisuke lui avait ouvert et entra dans le passage pour rejoindre la Soul Society après avoir entendu les ricanements des deux anciens Capitaines. Car bien sûr, Yoruichi ne pouvait s'empêcher de venir le taquiner aussi. Il fut accueilli par Renji et Rukia quand il arriva au Sokyoku. A chaque fois qu'il arrivait là, un nombre incroyable de souvenirs lui traversait l'esprit, tant que cela en était déroutant.

-Yo Ichigo ! Ça roule ?

-Lu' Renji ! Ça baigne et toi ? T'es pas avec ton Capitaine ?

-Nan, il m'a demandé de venir te chercher avec Rukia.

-Baka Ichigo ! T'es en retard !

-Salut à toi aussi Rukia…

La jeune femme voulu le frapper mais elle s'arrêta à seulement quelques centimètre de lui quand elle vit ce qu'il avait dans ses sacs.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle en voulant prendre l'un des sacs qu'Ichigo tenait.

Il recula vivement.

-Tu le sauras bientôt. On peut partir ? Je sens le reiatsu de Kenpachi et je ne suis pas venu ici pour me retrouver à la quatrième pendant deux semaines à cause de lui.

Tout trois quittèrent la colline pour arriver au Manoir Kuchiki quelques minutes plus tard en shunpo, Rukia s'arrêta devant les gardes qui s'inclinèrent devant elle avant d'ouvrir la grande porte. Quand ils furent arrivé à la chambre attitrée d'Ichigo, celui-ci posa ses sacs contre un mur et se tourna vers ses amis qui le regardaient avec un air suspicieux.

-Quoi ?

-C'est quoi alors dans tes sacs ? Demanda Rukia en lui tournant autour.

Ichigo soupira et décida que le seul moyen pour qu'ils le lâchent c'était de leur donner tout de suite leurs chocolats. Il se dirigea donc vers l'un des sacs qu'il ouvrit et en sorti un gros Chappy en chocolat au lait et un gros œuf pour Renji. Rukia se mit à hurler en voyant son Chappy et sauta au cou d'Ichigo.

-Merci Ichigo ! Mais… qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Vous ne connaissez pas le chocolat de Pâques ?

Les yeux ahuris qui le dévisageait lui donnèrent bien vite sa réponse. Soupirant il se mit à expliquer.

-Pâques est une fête chrétienne, désignant la résurrection de Jésus. Cependant, c'est devenu une fête commerciale un peu partout dans le monde. Dans certains pays sur Terre, les cloches des églises arrêtent de sonner pendant une semaine, on dit alors qu'elles sont partie à Rome. Et reviennent en semant sur leur passage des œufs. On offre généralement, des œufs, des lapins ou des poules le tout en chocolat. C'est la fête que préfèrent les enfants, car ils peuvent manger beaucoup de chocolat. Et comme ici, vous ne connaissez pas, je voulais vous l'apprendre.

-Oh ! C'est génial comme fête ! S'exclama Rukia. Je vais le montrer à Nii-sama ! Il doit être rentré de la division.

Avant qu'Ichigo ne puisse réagir, la jeune femme avait déjà quitté les lieux à la recherche de son frère. Ichigo soupira et marmonna.

-Elle est toujours aussi pressée …

-C'est Rukia, tu ne l'as changera pas, viens, on va voir la tête que va faire le Capitaine.

Et cela ne loupa pas, Quand Byakuya aperçu sa sœur arriver avec un gros Chappy, les deux hommes purent presque discerner le soupir du noble.

-Nii-sama, regardez ce qu'Ichigo m'a offert pour Pâques !

Byakuya leva les yeux et rencontra ceux, ambres, d'Ichigo qui se mit à rougir devant ce regard. Rukia était plus qu'excité et Renji s'avança pour la calmer.

-Du chocolat ? Pâques ?

Ichigo sourit en voyant le désarroi du noble Capitaine qui essayait de contenir sa sœur. Il s'approcha et réexpliqua l'histoire à celui-ci qui étrangement, l'écoutait sans rien dire. Quand il eut fini, il vit que Byakuya n'avait aucune réaction, se tournant plutôt vers son Lieutenant.

-Vous pouvez disposer.

Il se retourna et quitta le couloir pour rejoindre son bureau privatif. Rukia fut déçue, mais ce n'était pas la première fois que son frère réagissait ainsi. Elle se tourna alors vers Ichigo avec un sourire abattu.

-Il doit être fatigué…

-Ou il en a rien à foutre et m'a écouter juste comme ça ! Ragea le shinigami remplaçant.

Dans son bureau, Byakuya repensait à ce que lui avait dit le jeune shinigami. Il connaissait le chocolat, étant noble, il en avait déjà mangé. Mais la coutume de Pâques lui était inconnue… Il soupira profondément et décida de penser à autre chose.

Le lendemain, Ichigo parcouru tout le Gotei 13 afin d'offrir aux Capitaines et Lieutenants ses chocolats. Yachiru lui sauta dessus en criant de joie, Matsumoto l'étouffa dans ses seins, Hisagi, Kira, et les autres Lieutenant le remercièrent ainsi que les Capitaines. Shunsui voulu lui offrir une coupe de saké qu'il réussit à esquiver avec l'arrivée d'Ukitake.

-Ichigo-kun, je suis content de te voir ! Comment vas-tu ? Lui demanda le Capitaine malade.

-Ça va, mais je dois partir, je n'ai pas fini…

Il s'excusa et quitta la pièce, laissant les deux Capitaines ensemble. Jyuushiro regardait intensément Shunsui tourner et retourner son lapin en chocolat. Il finit par l'ouvrir et en prit un morceau pour le mettre à la bouche.

-Hummmm, mais c'est délicieux !

Les yeux d'Ukitake s'ouvrirent de surprise, Shunsui qui aime autre chose que le saké ? Ça c'est d'une rareté ! Celui-ci lui tendit un morceau qu'il dégusta en découvrant une bonne saveur. Shunsui le regardait avec un grand sourire, il s'approcha et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, le goût du chocolat dans la bouche de son compagnon était savoureux.

-J'aime ce genre de baiser, déclara Shunsui avant de reprendre ses lèvres au bon goût de chocolat.

Ichigo qui était resté quelques minutes derrière la porte pour se reposer un peu, se mit à rougir jusqu'aux oreilles à l'entente de cette phrase. Sans plus réfléchir il quitta la huitième division et passa devant Nanao qui se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Ichigo finit sa tournée le plus vite possible et rentra au Manoir pour se réfugier dans sa chambre. Il s'allongea dans son futon et posa un bras sur ses yeux. Pourquoi, quand il eut entendu cette phrase, une vision de Byakuya s'était-elle imposée à lui ? Il retourna cela dans sa tête et des images du noble passaient sans cesse. Il stoppa ses réflexions quand il entendit Rukia rentrer. Il ne voulait pas la voir maintenant alors que les images de son frère le hantaient de plus en plus. Il se leva précipitamment et décida d'aller se changer les idées dans le jardin. Quand il y pénétra, il marcha doucement le long du petit étang. Le temps était frais et il n'avait rien sur le dos, alors pour se réchauffer, il frictionna ses mains contre ses bras. Il aurait pu rentrer et se réchauffer, mais il s'y refusa, car rentrer signifiait rencontrer le noble, et il en était incapable pour le moment.

Alors qu'il repensait encore une fois au beau Capitaine, il n'entendit pas un shoji s'ouvrir sur ce dernier. Il fut surpris de voir le jeune humain en train de grelotter dehors. Fronçant les sourcils, il entra dans sa chambre pour en ressortir immédiatement et avancer dans le jardin.

Ichigo fut surpris de sentir quelque chose tomber sur ses épaules. Un doux parfum de cerisier lui parvint aux narines et il se pétrifia. Que faisait Byakuya ici ? Est-ce lui qui lui avait mis le vêtement sur les épaules ?

-Il serait malencontreux que tu tombes malade sous mon toit Kurosaki.

La voix dénuée de sentiment fit réagir l'adolescent qui se tourna brusquement vers le noble. Les sourcils froncés, il s'écria :

- Aucune parole sincère et gentille n'est jamais sortie de ta bouche ? Tu ne sais donc faire que ça ? Parler froidement, être dénué de sentiment, resté impassible quoiqu'il se passe ? Je me demande comment ta femme a bien pu te supporter pendant cinq ans !

Furieux, Ichigo quitta le jardin et alla se réfugier dans sa chambre, il lança rageusement l'haori contre le mur avant de retourner dans son futon et de passer sa couverture sur sa tête. Ses mots avaient dépassé sa pensée, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il n'aimait pas ce Byakuya là, mais celui qui prenait soin des autres.

Le noble lui, était tellement estomaqué par ses paroles qu'il ne put bouger. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un osait lui parler ainsi. Mais surtout, la première fois que l'on nommait Hisana en sa présence. Le choc était trop énorme, jamais cela ne lui était arrivé, et il sut alors ce que cela faisait d'être rabroué froidement par une personne que l'on appréciait. Mais Byakuya était ainsi, depuis la mort de sa femme, et non avant. Quand il était marié, il était souriant, doux, prenait soin des autres, mais depuis ce drame, il n'osait plus exposer ses émotions de peur de souffrir encore une fois.

Ce fut une domestique qui le fit revenir à la réalité en lui indiquant que le repas était servi. C'est mécaniquement qu'il prit place autour de la table. Ichigo n'était pas là. Il aurait pu très mal le prendre, car c'était indigne d'un invité de ne pas venir manger à la table de ceux qui le recevait, mais là, il ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Lui-même aurait aimé ne pas venir.

Le repas se passa en silence, personne n'osait troubler ce calme pesant. Byakuya mangea du bout de ses baguettes, n'ayant pas beaucoup d'appétit. Cependant, Rukia osa poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête.

-Byakuya-sama, où est Ichigo ?

Le noble leva son regard et Rukia fut surprise d'y lire une émotion, mais celle-ci fut vite remplacée.

-Ne t'en occupe pas Rukia et mange.

Cela n'aurait tenu qu'à elle, elle aurait insisté, mais pendant le repas, il était interdit d'affronter le Chef de Clan. C'était une des règles primordiale. Elle ravala son envie et continua de manger en se demandant où pouvait bien être son ami.

Quand le repas fut fini, Byakuya demanda à ce qu'un plateau soit préparé pour son invité. Surprise, la domestique acquiesça et partit vers la cuisine. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, il ne restait que le chef de Clan dans la salle à manger. Elle déposa le plateau sur la table et s'inclina pour repartir tout de suite après. Le noble le prit et décida d'aller le porter lui-même au jeune humain. Il ne pouvait laisser cette situation ainsi. Il toqua mais personne ne lui répondit, alors il décida d'entrer et il vit le corps sous la couverture. Il posa le plateau au pied et s'installa en seiza en restant silencieux quelques minutes.

-Je t'ai fait préparer un repas.

Il n'eut aucune réponse, et il n'y eut aucun mouvement de la part du jeune homme. Il resta encore un peu puis décida de quitter la pièce. Mais avant qu'il n'ait put atteindre la porte une voix étouffée s'éleva.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu comme ça Byakuya ?

Le noble fut surpris pas ses questions et se retourna vers la forme enroulée dans la couverture.

-Yoruichi m'a dit que petit, tu n'étais pas comme ça du tout. Elle m'a dit que tu riais souvent, que tu étais téméraire, pourquoi avoir autant changé ?

-Je ne sais pas… Répondit faiblement le noble en s'adossant au mur derrière lui.

-Tu es froid, tu ne te laisse pas approcher, tu ne dis jamais rien de gentil ou d'agréable… Tu es respecté, mais seulement à cause de ton grand pouvoir et de ton rôle de Chef de Clan. Ce n'est pas le Byakuya Kuchiki que je veux connaitre, je veux connaitre le Byakuya qui sourit, le Byakuya qui parle sans détour, le Byakuya qui s'amuse, pas celui que je connais maintenant.

-C'est ce que tout le monde connait de moi pourtant.

-Non, Yoruichi et Ukitake connaissent un Byakuya différent, et c'est celui-là que je veux connaitre. Ichigo sortit de sa cachette et affronta le noble. Tu es un mystère pour moi, tu me trouble car je sais qu'il se cache quelque chose en dessous de cette carapace.

-Je ne suis plus cet homme-là.

-C'est faux ! Tu as juste décidé de te faire détester par tout le monde et tu te replie sur toi-même pour ne plus souffrir. N'as-tu personne que tu apprécies ? Que tu veux connaitre ? Rukia sais que le vrai toi se cache, mais elle a peur de t'offenser si elle cherche. Moi, je veux le faire aussi car… car… je veux savoir qui tu es réellement…

Byakuya s'approcha doucement du futon et se laissa tomber à genoux près du jeune homme. Ichigo put voir les yeux du noble devenir vitreux, comme s'il ne voyait plus rien. Il n'osait plus rien dire et regardait le noble comme s'il était devenu un étranger. Byakuya se sentait mal, pour la première fois de sa vie on lui avouait ce que tout le monde pensait, on lui disait tout ce qu'il ne voulait pas s'avouer. Peu à peu, il c'était éloigné de tout le monde, s'enfermant pour ne penser qu'à son travail de Capitaine et son rôle de Chef de Clan.

-Je suis…une piètre personne…

-C'est faux, pourquoi tu dis cela ?

-Parce que tout ce que tu viens de dire … c'est la réalité. Je suis seul…

-Non, je suis là moi…

Byakuya leva légèrement son regard, Ichigo ne vit plus aucune trace de froideur ou de cet air soigné que se donnait le noble.

-Je ne comprends pas… De plus… tu as offert des chocolats à tout le monde, sauf à moi, cela prouve que…

Il ne put continuer sa phrase, car Ichigo se leva et se dirigea vers un coin de la pièce. Byakuya ne voulait pas le voir partir. Il ouvrit de grands yeux quand un sachet se retrouva devant son nez.

-Que…

-Tu as dit que je ne t'avais rien offert, c'est faux. Je voulais simplement attendre d'être seul avec toi pour le faire, car je pensais que tu n'apprécierais pas que je le fasse devant tout le monde. C'est pour toi.

Ichigo posa son chocolat devant le noble et retrouva sa place sur le futon, il voyait le noble regarder le grand lapin d'au moins soixante-dix centimètre de haut qui tenait une carotte. Le cœur du noble battait furieusement dans sa poitrine, jamais personne ne lui avait offert ce genre de chose.

-Je pense que personne ne t'a offert cela, ou t'as offert quelque chose sans arrière-pensée, je dois avouer que j'ai une arrière-pensée également, mais… pas comme tu le penses …

Byakuya se releva aussi vite qu'il pu et marcha vers la porte, énervé, alors c'était donc cela, Ichigo lui offrait du chocolat juste parce qu'il voulait quelque chose…

-Si tu veux quelque chose, alors va le demander à quelqu'un d'autre !

Ichigo couru vers lui et le retint avec sa main en le faisant se retourner. Le regard du noble le figea, mais il se reprit bien vite.

-C'est toi que je veux !

-Foutaise !

-Nom d'un chien Byakuya ! Mais que faut-il que je fasse pour que tu me croies ?

Le noble ne répondit rien, refusant toujours de regarder le jeune homme qui raffermissait sa prise au fur et à mesure que Byakuya cherchait à le faire lâcher.

-Lâche-moi !

-Hors de question. Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je veux te découvrir, mais pas pour me moquer ou quoique ce soit. Mais parce que je … je…

Vaincu, Ichigo baissa la tête et lâcha le noble, il n'y arrivait pas ! Oui, il l'aimait, il l'aimait plus que tout, il voulait le lui faire comprendre, lui faire comprendre que tout cela n'était pas une plaisanterie mais comment ? Prenant une décision, il inspira profondément et leva son visage vers le noble qui c'était retourné et s'avança vers lui. Ichigo tremblait d'appréhension, mais ne recula pas et vit le noble qui ne bougeait pas non plus. Il s'approcha, laissant la possibilité au noble de partir, mais celui-ci resta là et Ichigo posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, tremblant de peur à l'idée que celui-ci le repousse ou le tue avec un kido. Il plaça ses mains sur la taille du noble, rapprochant leurs corps pour qu'ils n'y aient plus d'espace entre eux.

Byakuya était comme figé, les lèvres contre les siennes étaient douces, chaudes et le taquinait doucement. Cela faisait bien des années qu'il n'avait plus été embrassé. Reprenant ses esprits, il entre-ouvrit ses lèvres et alla chercher de sa langue celle du plus jeune, la aguichant doucement, jouant avec, il sentit Ichigo lui répondre et le baiser devint langoureux et passionné. Leurs mains glissèrent sur le corps de l'autre, se rapprochant encore plus pour ne laisser aucun espace entre eux. Le noble comprit alors que ce qu'il avait ressenti toute la journée était de la jalousie, de la crainte et de l'anxiété. Peur que le jeune homme ne ressente pas les mêmes sentiments que lui. Mais maintenant c'était différent et tout ce qu'il voulait à présent, c'était garder le shinigami remplaçant à ses côtés.

Quand le baiser cessa, ils se regardèrent et ils virent tout un panel d'émotions. Le noble leva sa main et vint caresser du bout des doigts la joue du jeune homme, celle-ci était douce, sans défaut, c'était agréable. Et pour la première fois, Ichigo put le voir faire une chose unique, sourire. Un sourire qui s'agrandit au fur et à mesure que ses doigts se promenaient sur son visage. Remontant de sa joue à son front pour descendre sur le nez et frôler doucement ses lèvres. C'était une caresse tendre et le cœur d'Ichigo déjà affolé, se mit à battre encore plus fort.

-Je suis désolé, tellement désolé… murmura le noble.

-Je suis sincère avec toi Byakuya, je ne veux rien de toi, sauf ton amour. Je veux apprendre à te connaitre, voir qui tu es réellement.

-N'attends pas de moi que je change soudainement mais… je ne peux pas refuser de me dévoiler à la personne que j'aime.

Ichigo ouvrit en grand ses yeux de surprise.

-Tu … tu m'aimes ?

-Oh oui ! Et depuis tellement de temps… mais je ne pouvais pas me l'avouer. J'ai aimé une femme, et maintenant c'est d'un homme dont je suis tombé amoureux…

-Tu le…regrettes ? Demanda Ichigo avec une pointe de tristesse.

-Jamais… Maintenant que je sais que c'est réciproque, je suis heureux. Pour la première fois depuis des années, je veux être moi-même. Je veux me montrer tel que je suis, et non être la personne que tout le monde connais.

Byakuya attira Ichigo à lui et l'entoura de ses bras chaleureux. Le jeune homme était étonné, mais sourit tendrement, en posant sa tête contre le torse du noble et entendit son cœur battre irrégulièrement.

-Je ne savais pas comment te l'avouer, comment dire à un Capitaine qui est de surcroit un des plus haut noble du Seireitei qu'on l'aime à en perdre la raison ? Alors j'ai pensé à Pâques, au chocolat. Tout le monde aime le chocolat sur Terre alors j'ai pensé à cela. Si je ne t'ai rien donné aujourd'hui, c'est parce que je voulais t'avouer mes sentiments. J'avais tellement peur que tu me repousse…

Seul un baiser lui répondit, un doux et tendre baiser. Byakuya se sentait entier pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Décidément, ce jeune shinigami semait la zizanie partout où il passait, mais ce n'était pas pour déplaire au noble. Ils retournèrent vers le futon et Ichigo mangea son plateau sous le regard du noble. Il repoussa le plateau quand il eut fini et tira le Capitaine à lui avant de s'allonger. Face à face, les deux hommes se regardèrent tendrement, Ichigo put admirer ses beaux yeux anthracite qui ne regardaient que lui. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux ébène alors que le noble l'avait entouré de ses bras et coller contre son corps. Il n'y avait rien de sexuel dans leurs gestes, juste une grande tendresse. Pour Ichigo, ce fut le plus beau des Pâques, et pour le noble, ce fut la plus belle journée de sa vie.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que la nuit avait remplacé le jour, Rukia déambulait dans les couloirs à la recherche d'Ichigo. Elle ouvrit doucement le shoji et découvrit son frère et son ami enlacés dans les couvertures et dormant paisiblement. Elle sourit joyeusement avant de fermer le panneau. Maintenant elle aurait tout le loisir de découvrir son frère…

FIN

* * *

Alors comment vous l'avez trouvé ?


	10. Chapter 10 : Premier Mai

**Titre :** Premier mai

**Rating :** T

**Pairing :** Byakuya x Ichigo

**Disclaimer :** Tout les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo sauf Anjuu et Yuuki...

**NDA :** Et bien oui ! En ce jour de premier mai j'ai fais un OS ^^ J'espère que vous apprécierez. Mes personnages peuvent être OOC ! Je le sais, c'est fais exprès et j'adore le faire ;)

* * *

Jamais Byakuya Kuchiki n'aurait pensé se retrouver là… Et pourtant ! Que ne ferait-il pas pour faire plaisir à sa sœur ? Même descendre sur Terre alors qu'il n'aimait pas cela, prendre l'avion alors qu'il n'avait aucune confiance en ces engins volants, et se rendre en France, un pays qu'il ne connaissait pas, habillé d'un jean et d'une chemise bleu… Non jamais, mais il l'a fait… Rukia l'avait tanné pendant des semaines en lui parlant de « muguet » … Ne voulant pas paraitre ridicule à ses yeux, Byakuya avait acquiescé en silence, mais sitôt la jeune femme partie, il avait retourné sa division à la recherche de ce fameux « muguet » au moins savoir à quoi ressemblait cette chose qu'il lui avait promis. Ce fut peine perdue, et son Lieutenant, Renji, s'était moqué de lui.

« Capitaine, pourquoi ne pas lui avoué que vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'est du muguet ?

- Jamais ! Si elle l'apprend s'en est fini de mon honneur… »

Renji avait ri de bon cœur, après tout Byakuya Kuchiki ne serait pas Byakuya Kuchiki s'il avouait l'inavouable. Le regard glacial que lui lança le noble aurait pu le refroidir… cent-trois fois auparavant. Mais cela ne marchait plus, et pour cause ! Renji n'était pas seulement son Lieutenant, mais aussi son beau-frère. Après des semaines de recherche, Byakuya avait obtenu sa réponse. Rukia voulait… une fleur ! Une fleur que l'on offrait le premier Mai de chaque année, et on l'a trouvait en France. Le noble s'était demandé comment pouvait être ce pays, lui ne connaissait que le Japon et la Soul Society. Mais il le ferait, car il l'avait promis à sa sœur. Mais revenons-en à l'histoire.

Byakuya venait de récupérer sa valise et se dirigeait vers la sortie de l'aéroport. Il se retourna violemment en entendant une voix qu'il reconnaissait entre mille.

« Ichi… go ?

- Bya ! Attends-moi !

- Mais que fais-tu ici ?

- Je suis venu avec toi, j'ai pris le même avion, tu semblais en avoir vraiment peur ! »

Entendant la pointe de sarcasme qui pointait dans sa voix, Byakuya se retourna de nouveau et avança. Ichigo le suivait jusqu'à être à sa hauteur.

« Je suis désolé Bya…, je suis venu avec toi parce que je savais que tu ne t'en sortirais pas ici. Et… je veux passer un peu de temps avec toi… »

Le noble s'arrêta et se tourna vers l'homme qu'était devenu Ichigo. Il avait laisser poussé ses cheveux roux pour qu'ils atteignent le milieu de son dos. Il avait grandi également, rivalisant avec sa propre taille, et sa musculature le rendait plus âgé. Il ne pouvait nier son attirance pour Ichigo et c'est en soupirant qu'il s'approcha de lui.

« Tu veux… passer du temps avec moi ? »

Ichigo se mit à rougir comme une pivoine et ignora le regard du noble. Décidément, il perdait tous ses moyens face à ce beau Capitaine.

« Tu ne m'épargneras rien ! Tu es pire que moi quand j'étais jeune Bya. Tu as tellement changé depuis le mariage de Rukia.

- En mal ?

- Non… En bien »

Byakuya lui sourit puis reprit sa marche, il devait se rendre à son hôtel. C'est en silence qu'ils firent le chemin ensemble. Le noble ne le lui avouerait jamais mais, ces petites « vacances » avec Ichigo n'étaient pas pour lui déplaire. Ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel du noble qui demanda sa clé. Entrant dans la chambre, il laissa la porte ouverte. Ichigo ne bougeait plus de l'entrée, restant dans le couloir. Devait-il y entrer ou pas ?

« Tu comptes rester là, ou tu entres ? »

Ichigo ne se fit pas prier et entra, mais il resta près de la porte quand il l'eut fermé. Byakuya sourit en voyant son hésitation, c'était touchant et … adorable. Il s'approcha et posa ses mains de chaque côté d'Ichigo contre la porte, approchant son visage du sien.

« Aurais-tu peur de moi ?

- N… non… C'est juste que … tu es… trop près et, il faut que j'aille… prendre une chambre… aussi »

Le bégaiement d'Ichigo fit sourire le noble.

« Ichigo… Arrête d'être comme cela, je ne vais pas te manger… ou du moins… pas tout de suite… »

Cette déclaration fit rougir une nouvelle fois Ichigo qui voulut repousser le noble. Décidément, celui-ci avait vraiment changé ! Excédé, Byakuya posa ses lèvres sur celle d'Ichigo pour un chaste baiser. Voilà ce qu'Ichigo aurait voulu depuis leur départ ! Que le noble agisse ainsi avec lui, il voulait le noble, et celui-ci s'amusait à jouer avec lui. Il l'entoura de ses bras et approfondit le baiser, laissant sa langue pénétrer dans la bouche du noble pour aller chercher sa langue et jouer avec. Le noble se recula un peu et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Je suis heureux que tu sois venu avec moi et… je savais que tu étais dans l'avion, tu as peut être appris à cacher ton reiatsu, mais je te rappelle que nous sommes ensemble depuis des années. Je sais où tu te trouves à chaque moment.

- Quoi ? Mais… Je voulais te faire une surprise ! »

Byakuya vit la tristesse dans ce beau regard et passa doucement ses doigts contre la joue près de lui.

« J'en suis très heureux, alors, profitons d'être ensemble rien que tous les deux pour une fois.

- J'y compte bien ! On ne peut être jamais seuls, car Yuuki est toujours dans tes pattes ! Elle est plus avec toi qu'avec son père !

Le sourire de Byakuya s'effaça rapidement, et ses yeux s'assombrirent. Immédiatement Ichigo se sentit coupable.

« Elle est l'enfant que je n'ai jamais pu avoir…

- Je suis désolé Byakuya, je ne voulais pas…

- Ne t'excuse pas, je sais que je n'y peux rien maintenant. »

Le noble s'éloigna de son compagnon et alla se poster à la fenêtre pour regarder le paysage montagneux qui se dévoilait devant lui. Ichigo ne bougea pas et ressenti le malaise du noble, puisqu'il faisait écho au sien. C'était devenue un sujet tabou entre eux, et Byakuya se contentait d'offrir son amour à sa nièce qui étrangement, n'avait aucunement peur de lui, au contraire, elle le réclamait sans cesse et passait beaucoup de temps avec lui. Combien de fois Ichigo s'était poster sur l'engawa du manoir pendant que son noble amant se promenait dans le jardin avec sa nièce dans ses bras. Son sourire lui faisait plaisir, et les gestes affectueux lui prouvaient qu'au fond de lui, Byakuya était tendre. Ichigo décida de s'approcher du noble lentement.

« Combien de temps restes-tu ici ?

- Je repars demain. Je suis juste venu chercher le muguet pour ma sœur. »

Ichigo acquiesça et ils décidèrent alors d'aller le chercher. Mais Byakuya ne voulait pas passer par la facilité. Ils demandèrent alors conseil au réceptionniste et quittèrent l'hôtel pour la forêt se trouvant à quelques minutes de là.

« Pourquoi avoir choisi l'Alsace pour aller les chercher ?

- Parce que c'est ici que l'on m'a conseillé d'aller, apparemment c'est dans cette région que ce trouve le plus de muguet.

- Tu as du en passer du temps à faire toute ces recherches.

- Quelques semaines. »

Les deux hommes s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt luxuriante. Les sapins, les hêtres et toute autre espèce d'arbre s'élevaient majestueusement formant un toit de feuille au-dessus de leur tête. Byakuya ne connaissait pas cela à la Soul Society et il s'émerveillait des odeurs et couleurs. Après quelques minutes de marche, il trouva enfin son bonheur et s'agenouilla devant la touffe de clochettes blanches qui s'élevait de terre. La petite brise faisait parvenir au deux hommes de doux parfum de ces jolies fleurs blanches. Ichigo vit son compagnon lever la main vers elles et glisser doucement ses doigts sur elles, comme si elles étaient le plus précieux des trésors.

« Elles sont magnifiques… » Murmura le Capitaine.

Ichigo connaissait ces fleurs, mais il les voyait en petit bouquet chez les marchands, jamais à leur état naturel. S'agenouillant près du noble, il passa un bras autour de lui et l'attira à lui. Posant doucement ses lèvres sur ses tempes, il répondit.

« Elles sont aussi jolies que toi »

Cette déclaration fit rougir le noble de façon spontané. Jamais Ichigo ne lui avait dit pareil phrase et il se tourna vers lui. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et sans rien dire, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Se retrouver là, dans cette forêt en compagnie de la personne que l'on aimait était rassurant. Ils se regardèrent un peu puis le noble entreprit de cueillir quelques fleurs afin d'en faire un bouquet. Ichigo le vit prendre les fleurs avec un effleurement tel qu'il avait l'impression que les fleurs se cueillaient sans que le noble ne les touche. Ichigo décida alors d'en prendre aussi. Après une demi-heure de cueillette, les deux hommes se relevèrent, fier de leurs jolie bouquet, bien qu'Ichigo soit déçu de voir que ceux du noble était raffiné et ravissant comparé aux siens.

« Ils sont très beau aussi les tiens mon amour… »Déclara le noble en voyant le désarroi sur le visage de son cadet.

Celui-ci se fendit d'un petit sourire après cette remarque et Ichigo prit sa main et ils retournèrent à l'hôtel. Là-bas, le réceptionniste remarqua leurs mains lié mais ne dit rien. Il avait remarqué la joie qui régnait entre les deux hommes et les trouvaient totalement opposé.

Quand la porte de la chambre fut fermée, les deux hommes posèrent leur bouquets dans des vases et se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre. Comme mu par une force invisible, ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre et s'enlacèrent dans une étreinte chaleureuse et amoureuse. Leurs baisers étaient doux, tendres pour devenir passionné exigeant. Ils échouèrent sur le lit et profitèrent du corps de chacun sans vergogne, envahissant la chambre de gémissements, de cris. Byakuya s'échoua au côté de son amant, trempé de sueur et haletant. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas pu profiter autant l'un de l'autre sans que quelqu'un ne vienne les déranger au plus mauvais moment. Une douce caresse lui fit tourner son visage et un ravissant sourire l'accueillit.

« Je suis si heureux Byakuya, je … »

Le noble fronça les sourcils quand il vit une grimace sur le visage du jeune homme. Il connaissait cette tête, et il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier ce qui allait suivre…

« Je pensais … Je reprends… Si je t'ai suivi c'est parce que j'avais peur que cette fois c'était bien fini… entre nous. Attends ! Ecoute-moi s'il te plait. Je ne suis pas du genre à dire ce que je ressens, mais depuis que je suis avec toi, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux, seulement, par moment, j'ai l'impression que tu t'éloignes de moi, que tu n'as pas confiance en moi, et je ne peux pas l'accepter. C'est pour cela que je t'ais suivit, je voulais pouvoir passer un peu de temps rien qu'avec toi. Pas de Capitaine, pas de Clan, pas de Rukia ni de Renji et pas de …Yuuki… juste toi et moi. »

Ses paroles firent craindre le pire à Byakuya, mais au fur et à mesure qu'il l'écoutait il se rendait compte qu'il avait raison sur tous les points. Il ne pensait plus à lui dès que quelque chose ou quelqu'un avait besoin de lui. Pourtant, il chérissait chaque moment passé avec son compagnon.

« Ichi… Je suis désolé, je me rends seulement compte de ce que tu vis… Comment je pourrais me faire pardonner ?

- Tu viens de le faire. J'avais juste besoin d'être rassuré, et tu l'as fait. Merci Byakuya… »

Le noble approcha son visage et déposa un tendre baiser sur la bouche de son amant. Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, leurs bras s'entourant avec amour, leurs jambes enlacés.

A peine eurent-ils franchi les grandes portes du domaine, qu'une petite fille aux cheveux rouges courrait vers le couple.

« Tonton Byakuya ! »

Celui-ci eut à peine le temps de donner ses paquets à son amant qu'il réceptionna la fillette et la prit dans ces bras. Yuuki lui fit un énorme câlin et se cacha dans ses cheveux quand elle entendit la voix de sa mère.

« Yuuki Abarai ! Tu ne peux pas laisser tes oncles arriver tranquillement. Bonjour Nii-sama, Ichigo.

- Mais tonton m'a manqué ! C'est MON tonton ! »

Byakuya capta la lueur de tristesse qui passa dans le regard de son amant.

« Je suis peut être ton oncle mais tu n'as pas le monopole de moi Yuuki. Je veux que tu cesses cela immédiatement. Je ne suis pas ta propriété. »

Rukia n'osait rien dire, là ce n'était plus son frère qui parlait, mais le chef de Clan. Même si sa voix était resté la même l'intonation fit comprendre à la fillette qu'elle avait été trop loin. La fillette du le comprendre aussi car elle voulut descendre.

« Tu as compris ?

- Oui… Byakuya-sama… »

Yuuki parti en courant se réfugier dans sa chambre. Rukia fut embarrassée et Byakuya lui dit gentiment :

« Tu n'y es pour rien Rukia, je veux simplement qu'elle comprenne que je n'appartiens pas qu'à elle.

- Je sais. Merci… »

Byakuya posa sa main sur la joue de sa sœur et lui sourit doucement. Il n'aimait pas reprendre sa nièce, mais cette fois il le fallait. Rukia lui rendit son sourire puis ils entrèrent tous les trois dans la demeure. Le noble offrit son bouquet de muguet à sa sœur, et celle-ci lui sauta au cou.

« Merci Nii-sama ! Mais vous n'étiez pas obligé !

- Cela m'a fait plaisir, et puis j'ai appris beaucoup de chose pendant mon voyage. Celui-ci est pour Yuuki. »

Après quelques paroles le frère et la sœur se séparèrent. Ichigo était parti se changer pendant ce temps-là. Le jeune shinigami n'avait rien dit, mais il se sentait mal. Il alla s'asseoir sur l'engawa. Il avait besoin de calme pour réfléchir un peu. Il aimait beaucoup Yuuki, mais il se sentait repoussé par la fillette et cela lui faisait beaucoup de mal de ne pas être accepté. Il se rappela que quand il était jeune et qu'il ne connaissait rien de la Soul Society, il pensait se marier et avoir des enfants comme ses parents.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement mais Ichigo l'ignora, toujours plongé dans le passé. Ce n'est que quand il sentit deux mains se poser sur ses épaules et descendre doucement sur ses bras qu'il reprit pied avec le présent.

« Je suis désolé Ichigo… »

Ichigo tourna sa tête vers le noble.

« Pourquoi tu es désolé ? Tu n'as rien fait.

- Tu es triste par ma faute…

- C'est faux… Je suis juste… »

Il se tut avant d'avoir fini sa phrase. En fait… il l'était, il était triste. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, une larme s'échappa et glissa sur sa joue. Byakuya en fut surpris car jamais il ne l'avait vu dans cet état. Il l'attira doucement à lui et Ichigo ne put retenir plus longtemps ses larmes. Celle-ci était accompagnée par des sanglots profonds. Il libéra tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, tout ce qui le rendait triste. Byakuya ne savait pas comment réagir, alors il passa ses mains sur le dos de son amant, lui chuchotant des mots doux et déposant de petits baisers sur sa tempe. Au bout de quelques minutes, les pleurs cessèrent et Ichigo releva son visage pour s'essuyer avec la manche du yukata qu'il venait d'enfiler.

« Je suis désolé…

- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Au contraire. J'ai l'impression que tu ne te plais pas ici…

- Ce n'est pas cela… Je … Je repensais au passé… »

Byakuya ne répondit rien et se contenta de s'asseoir et de l'attirer à lui.

« Ce qu'a dit Yuuki tout à l'heure m'a fait mal. Mais je ne lui en veux pas. Seulement… Je suis une entrave pour toi. Je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu veux au fond de toi, et je me demande parfois si je ne devrais pas partir et te laisser rencontrer une femme que tu aimeras et qui te donneras un enfant. Car c'est ce que tu souhaites, tu ne l'a jamais dit mais je le sais. »

Byakuya ne savait pas comment réagir… Ichigo était en train de lui dire qu'il serait prêt à renoncer à lui juste pour qu'il puisse avoir un enfant ? C'était absurde !

« Je refuse… »

Ichigo tourna son visage vers le noble et il y vit de la colère et ses yeux c'était assombri.

« Je refuse que tu fasse une telle chose… Comment je pourrais te laisser faire ? Tu penses que je serais plus heureux avec une femme et un enfant alors que je n'aurais pas ce qui me rend heureux auprès de moi ?

- Byakuya…

- Ta présence me rend heureux, mon cœur s'affole à chaque fois que je suis près de toi, à chaque fois que tu me souris ou que tu fais un geste envers moi. Tout cela rempli ma vie de joie. Je ne peux nier vouloir un enfant, mais pas au prix de ce qui me rend heureux. Tu me rends heureux Ichigo, car tu m'aimes sincèrement. Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre. »

Ichigo ne savait pas quoi répondre. Jamais Byakuya ne lui avait parlé ainsi, il le découvrait pour la première fois. Byakuya avait été franc avec lui et cela le rempli d'une joie immense. Il offrit au noble un baiser plein de tendresse et d'amour. Un baiser si doux que le noble y répondit avec la même ferveur.

Ichigo se leva peu après et revint avec un bouquet de muguet qu'il tendit à son amant. Surpris Byakuya le prit et regarda son compagnon. Voyant le regard, Ichigo déclara.

« En langage des fleurs, le muguet représente le retour du bonheur, la joie d'aimer. Même s'il n'est jamais parti, tu as effacé beaucoup de mes peurs, les remplaçant par de la joie. Je voulais te remercier avec ce bouquet. »

La joie qui traversa le noble à ce moment-là était innommable. Il se sentait soulever par l'amour de son amant. Un tendre sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il humait une nouvelle fois le parfum du bouquet. Il se leva et alla le mettre dans un vase près sur une étagère. Pour rien au monde il voulait voir disparaitre son amant, il tenait à lui. C'est en restant tourné vers le bouquet de muguet qu'il se mit à parler.

« Ichigo … je voudrais… fonder une famille… »

Ichigo qui c'était approché s'arrêta net et émis un « oh » surpris, il pensa alors que le noble avait changé d'avis et la crainte s'insinua en lui et il se mit à trembler.

« Je voudrais cette famille, mais… pas avec n'importe qui. Il se tourna vers son amant et continua. Je voudrais la fonder… avec toi.

- Mais…

- Il y a beaucoup d'enfant sans parent au Rukongai, nous pourrions recourir à l'adoption …

- Tu… tu veux…

- Je veux que nous adoption un enfant et que nous l'élevions ensemble. »

Ichigo ne savait pas quoi dire, en fait, il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir. Puis, sans crier gare, il s'élança et entoura son amant d'une douce étreinte. C'était tellement évident !

« Ton clan va hurler… mais… Faisons-le ! Adoptons un enfant et élevons-le avec tout notre amour ! »

Les deux hommes discutèrent de leur projet et Byakuya décida d'en parler à la réunion du lendemain. Ichigo était certain que cela serait refusé, mais il s'en fichait, il voulait voir Byakuya heureux, et cela allait arriver. Ils s'endormirent après s'être embrassé longuement.

Comme prévu, les autres membres du Clan Kuchiki reçurent cette annonce avec colère et mépris. Byakuya c'était réfugier dans sa chambre après cela et les phrase tournait en boucle dans son esprit.

« Vous avez perdu la tête ! », « Etes-vous devenu fou ? », « Que vont dire les autres, avez-vous pensez à notre réputation ? », « Pourquoi vouloir faire cela ? », « C'est déjà bien que l'on ait accepté Kurosaki Ichigo et vous poussez le vice à vouloir adopter et élever un enfant ensemble ! », « Nous ne reconnaitrons jamais cet enfant ! », « Vous aimez bafouer ce que vos aïeuls ont mis tant de temps à construire. », « Vous voulez la mort du Clan !». Tout cela lui faisait mal, pourquoi son Clan ne pouvait pas comprendre ? Il se prit la tête entre les mains et se coucha sur le futon. Il voulait simplement être heureux, n'avait-il pas le droit de l'être ? C'était injuste.

Ichigo entra dans la chambre et fut surpris de voir son noble amant couché et dormant sur le futon, habillé de sa tenue nobiliaire. Il n'eut pas besoin de chercher longtemps ce qu'il c'était passé. Il s'approcha doucement du futon et se coucha près de son compagnon, le prenant doucement dans ses bras. Il s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard. Lorsque Byakuya ouvrit les yeux, il fut surpris de sentir une étreinte autour de lui. Levant les yeux, il vit le regard d'ambre d'Ichigo qui le regardait tendrement. Byakuya ne put le supporter et enfonça son visage dans le torse de son amant. Ichigo lui caressa doucement les cheveux pour le réconforter. Il n'aimait pas voir son amant dans cet état, cela lui était insupportable. Il détestait les aïeuls du noble, car il ne l'avait jamais accepté.

« Ils refusent…

- Chuutttttt… Avons-nous vraiment besoin de leurs autorisations pour fonder une famille ?

- N…Non…

- Alors ignorons-les, du temps que nous nous le désirons, ils n'ont rien à dire. »

Ils restèrent enlacés un petit moment, le temps que le noble se reprenne, puis ils s'habillèrent pour aller au Rukongai, plus précisément, au soixante-dix-huitième district. Ce fut main dans la main qu'ils y arrivèrent et se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment qui servait de mairie à chaque district. Ils rencontrèrent une jeune femme qui fut ravie de leur décision et les emmena à l'orphelinat. Là-bas, Ichigo fut atterré par tous les enfants qui jouaient ensemble, allant du nourrisson à l'adolescent.

« Vous savez dans quel tranche d'âge vous souhaitez adopter ?

- Oui, un nourrisson… »Déclara Byakuya avec une voix d'où perçait la tristesse.

Ichigo s'approcha des enfants et qui le saluèrent joyeusement. Il vit une femme qui donnait à manger à un nouveau-né. Celui-ci ne devait avoir qu'une semaine ou deux.

« C'est le vôtre ?

- Non, sa mère est morte quand elle l'a mis au monde. Nous avons recueilli ce petit garçon depuis. »

Byakuya avait entendu ses paroles et c'était approché également. Le nouveau-né avait déjà quelques cheveux noirs, ses grands yeux ouverts montraient une belle couleur verte. Le noble s'agenouilla et glissa un doigt sur sa joue de bébé. Ichigo vit un petit sourire franchir les lèvres de son amant, et il comprit. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme.

« A-t-il des parents ?

- Non aucuns…

- Alors ne cherchez plus, nous allons lui offrir une jolie vie. »

La jeune femme qui nourrissait le bébé leva des yeux plein de joie vers le noble et elle se leva.

« Tendez vos bras. »

Le noble s'exécuta et elle lui déposa l'enfant dans les bras. Elle sourit en voyant qu'il hésitait, mais il eut le réflexe de se positionné correctement. L'enfant gazouilla et Byakuya le rapprocha de lui avec tendresse.

« Prenez soin de lui s'il vous plait Kuchiki-sama… »

Ichigo comprit que son amant était connu partout et c'était certainement rare de le voir ici. La jeune femme s'éclipsa les laissant seuls avec l'administratrice et l'enfant. La femme les dirigea vers le bureau et ils firent le nécessaire. Lorsqu'elle leur demanda comment ils allaient l'appeler, Byakuya murmura.

« Anjuu…, vie paisible… c'est ce que nous allons lui offrir. »

Ichigo fut immédiatement d'accord et ils quittèrent le district peu après avec leur enfant. Pendant le chemin du retour, Byakuya tendit le nourrisson à son amant et il l'entoura de ses bras pour l'embrasser. Anjuu gazouilla une nouvelle fois.

« On est une famille maintenant, et je suis heureux. Nous avons également donné à cet enfant la possibilité de vivre sa vie. »

Les paroles du noble touchèrent son amant qui posa sa tête sur son épaule. Ce fut un moment paisible et serein où les deux hommes se sentaient encore plus amoureux qu'auparavant.

Ils rentrèrent au Manoir et se dirigèrent vers leur chambre. Ils sursautèrent quand ils virent un lit à barreau à coté de leur futon.

« C'est toi ?

- Non… Qui…

- Nous ! »

Les deux homme se retournèrent et découvrirent Rukia accompagné de Renji et Yuuki.

« Quand on a su que vous alliez à Inuzuri, nous savions pourquoi vous y alliez. J'ai compris à la naissance de Yuuki que vous désiriez tous les deux une famille. Et je savais que vous adopteriez un nourrisson. »

Les deux hommes ne savaient plus quoi dire. L'émotion était trop présente en eux. Ichigo se mit à sourire et s'approcha de Rukia pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Merci Rukia ! Merci infiniment.

- C'est moi qui ai choisi la couverture ! Déclara Yuuki en s'avançant. Donc maintenant j'ai un cousin ou une cousine ?

- Un cousin, Anjuu Kuchiki. »

La voix du noble était hésitante mais révélait sa joie. Jamais il n'aurait cru que cela se voyait autant, et sa sœur avait su le déchiffrer. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et regarda son neveu. Il était magnifique.

« Vous serez de bon parents, et nous sommes là si vous avez besoin de nous. Mais le Clan …

- Je me fiche du Clan, ce n'est pas à eux de me dire ce que je dois faire ou pas. J'ai annoncé notre intention d'adopter, ils devront s'y faire. »

La détermination qui se lisait dans ses yeux fit réaliser à Rukia qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis. Il regarda son amant qui se débrouillait très bien avec leur fils et un sourire tendre s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Cette vision était unique mais aussi adorable. Ichigo ne lâchait plus des yeux ce petit être qui dormait sur ses bras. Rukia se sentit soudainement de trop et décida de quitter la chambre en silence. Les deux hommes n'y firent pas attention et se regardait avec amour. Byakuya s'approcha de son amant et l'entoura de ses bras, posant son menton sur son épaule.

« Je suis heureux.

- Moi aussi, nous avons fondé notre famille. »

Ichigo déposa le nourrisson dans le lit et se tourna vers son amant pour l'enlacer tendrement. Il ne voulait rien d'autre que l'avoir auprès de lui après toutes ses incertitudes qui se sont dissipé comme une envolée de moineau. Il était heureux comme jamais dans sa vie, il avait un compagnon exceptionnel et maintenant, il avait un fils. Il se promit de le chérir et de lui donner tout l'amour qu'il contenait dans son cœur.

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'Anjuu était arrivé dans le Manoir. Les membres du clan avait crié leur désapprobation, mais Byakuya les calmèrent bien vite en leur promettant que s'il arrivait quoique ce soit à son fils ou à tout membre de sa famille, y compris Rukia, Renji et Yuuki il ne ferait aucun cadeau et la ou les personnes serait purement et simplement banni du Clan et du Manoir. Il expliqua ensuite que son but n'était pas de déshonorer le Clan mais de faire ce qu'il souhaitait et leur rappela que jamais le Clan n'avait été aussi fort que depuis qu'il en était le Chef. Sur ces mots, les membres n'avait plus rien dit, même si certain continuait de les regarder avec animosité.

Quand le noble avait rapporté cela à son amant, celui-ci c'était senti en danger et avait peur pour leur fils. Mais Le chef de Clan avait déclaré que rien ne leurs arriverait, qu'il y veillerait personnellement. Il avait pris Anjuu dans ses bras, car celui-ci c'était réveillé et réclamait la présence de ses parents. Le couple avait l'impression que le petit bonhomme grandissait à vue d'œil. Ses cheveux étaient beaucoup plus présents, ses grands yeux étaient encore plus verts, comme deux émeraudes qui brillaient au soleil. Ils passaient des heures à le regarder dormir. Jamais Ichigo n'avait vu le noble aussi différent de ce qu'il avait connu. Le voyant sourire beaucoup plus souvent, il affichait des airs inconnus de lui, se montrait prévenant. Même avec Yuuki il n'avait pas agi comme cela, se contentant d'être agréable.

« Je tombe encore plus amoureux de toi à chaque fois que je te découvre Byakuya… J'ai l'impression de voir une partie de toi que je n'avais même pas décelé et pourtant… C'est une partie magnifique. Ton esprit paternel fait surface.

- J'ai toujours voulu avoir un enfant, j'aime les enfants, même si je ne l'ai jamais montré. Anjuu et toi êtes ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde, je vous aime tous les deux et je suis heureux comme jamais. »

Jamais Ichigo n'aurait jamais cru voir son noble amant ainsi, si tendre, amoureux, être… simplement lui-même. Un être souriant et adorable. Ichigo se sentait entier auprès de son compagnon pour la première fois de sa vie. Et ce qu'il voulait à présent, c'était vivre le reste de sa vie auprès de lui et Anjuu. Elever leur enfant ensemble dans l'amour et la joie. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Byakuya pensait exactement à la même chose au même instant. Et c'est naturellement qu'ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, avec la même lueur dans les yeux et qu'ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement.

* * *

Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué mais il n'y a pas de "FIN" comme dans un OS, c'est tout simplement qu'il y aura certainement une suite. Je ne sais pas quand ni ce qu'elle comportera précisément, mais j'ai quelques petites idées ;)


	11. Chapter 11 : Combat révélateur

**Titre :** Combat révélateur

**Rating :** K

**Pairing :** Unohana x Zaraki

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo

**NDA :** Petit OS que j'ai aimé écrire et pour une fois... c'est pas du yaoi ^^ Bonne lecture et j'espère que vous aimerez.

* * *

Isane venait de finir sa journée, alors comme chaque jour, elle prit le chemin du terrain d'entrainement de la division. Celui-ci n'était que peu utilisé, mais il l'était quand même. Elle s'installa à même le sol sur le bord, silencieusement. Elle avait prit cette habitude depuis quelques années maintenant. En contrebas se trouvait sa Capitaine, maniant Minazuki à merveille. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient attachés dans son dos, et non devant sa poitrine. Cela lui évitait d'être gênée par sa chevelure. Quelques mèches s'étaient libérées et volaient autour de son visage légèrement transpirant face à l'effort qu'elle fournissait.

La jeune femme vit alors le shikai de son supérieur apparaitre. La raie était immense et prenait plus du quart du terrain, mais elle était de toute beauté. Elle se rappela alors que jamais elle n'avait vu sa Capitaine déclencher son bankai, et se demandait bien à quoi il pouvait ressembler. Il devait être puissant, sinon elle ne serait pas devenue Capitaine. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par une voix derrière elle.

« Kotetsu-san que faites-vous ici toute seule ?

-Oh, Capitaine Kyoraku, je…

-Ah je vois, pouvons-nous nous installer près de vous ? »

Isane inclina la tête et laissa les deux Capitaines s'installer à ses cotés. Amusée, elle remarqua que le Capitaine Kyoraku était encore accompagné du Capitaine Ukitake. « Ils sont inséparables » pensa-t-elle, en les regardant furtivement. Minazuki passa juste au dessus d'eux pour ensuite revenir vers sa maitresse.

« Cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu s'entrainer, elle n'a pas changée. »

Ukitake avait parlé sans attendre de réponse, c'était une simple constatation de sa part, mais Kyoraku approuva de la tête. Les deux Capitaines froncèrent les sourcils lorsqu'ils virent arrivé Kenpachi sur le terrain. Ils ne purent entendre leurs paroles mais Unohana quitta le shikai et se mit en garde. Le sourire psychotique de Kenpachi fit frissonner Isane qui avait soudainement peur pour sa Capitaine. Kyoraku le remarqua et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Ne t'inquiète pas et regarde, c'est rare de voir Retsu se battre.

-Elle ne risque rien ? S'inquiéta Isane.

-Non » Répondit Jyuushiro ne lâchant pas du regard les deux combattants.

Ce fut Kenpachi qui attaque le premier et Unohana esquiva admirablement l'attaque. Elle refit la même chose à chaque attaque de son adversaire pendant plusieurs minutes, jouant du shunpo pour l'esquiver.

« Tu compte m'esquiver encore longtemps, ou aurais-tu peur de moi ?

-Aucunement Capitaine Kenpachi. »

La Capitaine se stoppa et tout en regardant Kenpachi elle murmura quelque chose d'inaudible et une douce brume se mit à l'entourer.

N'étant pas de nature patiente, Kenpachi attaque de nouveau et tous crurent qu'il avait blessé la Capitaine, mais la fumée les empêchait de voir quoi que ce soit. Lorsque celle-ci s'évapora quelques secondes plus tard, Isane s'exclama.

« Capitaine !

-J'ai toujours aimé la regarder combattre. »

Ukitake la regardait joyeusement. En effet, Unohana était debout face à Kenpachi, la pointe de Minazuki était stoppée à quelques millimètres sous le menton du Capitaine. Ce dernier n'osait plus bouger, ou plutôt ne pouvait plus le faire, car au moindre de ses gestes, la lame s'enfoncerait dans sa gorge. Un sourire apparut sur le visage d'Unohana qui déclara.

« Tu est mort Capitaine Kenpachi Zaraki. »

Celui-ci grogna, en colère de s'être fait avoir par une femme. Celle-ci quitta sa position, libérant ainsi Kenpachi qui put reprendre son souffle en la regardant ranger son zanpakuto à sa taille. Elle se tourna vers ses amis et sa vice-capitaine qu'il s'approchait des deux duellistes. Elle sentit alors une main retenir la sienne et la faire se retourner. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'exprimer qu'une bouche vorace s'empara de la sienne. Le baiser était exigent et brute. Elle se recula vivement.

« Mais enfin que…

-Je savais que ce serait bénéfique ce petit combat. Tu donnes l'impression d'être fragile, mais tu caches ton jeu. »

Ukitake, Kyoraku et Isane s'étaient figés en voyant la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Jamais personne n'avait osé faire cela à Unohana, sauf les fous et ils ne pouvaient que s'en souvenir. Ils crurent alors que la fin de Kenpachi était arrivée, mais restèrent comme deux ronds de flan devant la suite.

« Je suis peut être une femme mais je sais me défendre contre des brutes de votre espèce Kenpachi. »

Et sur cette phrase, elle empoigna l'haori du Capitaine de ses deux mains et l'embrassa à son tour. Mais cette fois-ci, Kenpachi la laissa faire et le baiser fut plus doux que le premier. Après quelques secondes, les spectateurs décidèrent de les laisser tranquille et quittèrent le terrain, n'en revenant toujours pas de ce qu'ils avaient vu.

« Alors là, je ne l'ai pas vu venir celle-là »

Ukitake se tourna vers Kyoraku, qui venait de parler, et acquiesça. Jamais Unohana ne s'était laissée embrasser.

Sur le terrain, Kenpachi et Unohana continuèrent de s'embrasser, laissant leurs langues mener la danse. Quand le manque d'air se fit sentir, ils se séparèrent.

« Je déteste me laisser faire, déclara Unohana.

-Et moi je savais que ce combat serait bénéfique. »

La Capitaine sourit doucement et attrapa la main de Kenpachi.

« Viens, il faut soigner ta blessure. »

C'est à ce moment-là que Kenpachi s'aperçut de son Shihakusho était découpé et que du sang s'y imprégnait.

« Mais quand…

-La ruse est une pièce maitresse dans un combat. Juste avant de te retrouver avec la pointe de ma lame sous ta gorge, je t'ai entaillé le torse. Mais tu n'as rien senti car ma lame t'empêchait de penser à autre chose qu'à ne pas bouger.

-Tu es redoutable.

-Tu en doutais ?

-Non. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la quatrième mais au lieu d'entrer dans le bâtiment principal, Unohana l'emmena chez elle et le fit assoir sur un coussin.

« Je vais te soigner, et interdiction de bouger. »

Le regard que lui lança Retsu ne laissa place à aucune réflexion. Il se laissa faire docilement, ce qui étonna Unohana, et la regardait faire. La Capitaine sourit doucement et souffla.

« J'ai enfin réussi à te faire penser à autre chose qu'à tes combats. »

Kenpachi écarquilla les yeux.

« Tu veux dire que…

-Bien sûr, tu crois que je t'aurais laissé m'embrasser sans rien dire ? »

Seul un sourire lui répondit. Kenpachi se rapprocha et alla chercher de nouveau les lèvres de la Capitaine qui se laissa faire. Elle était surprise de trouver autant de douceur dans ces mains qui lui caressait doucement le visage. Finalement, elle avait réussi à capturer cette masse de brutalité, qui cachait un cœur tendre.

FIN

* * *

Alors alors ? Une ptite review ?


	12. Chapter 12 : Avenir commun

**Titre :** Avenir Commun

**Rating :** T

**Pairing :** Byakuya x Kisuke

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo. Je ne fais que les utiliser pour mon imagination.

**NDA :** J'ai écris cet OS car je n'ai encore jamais lu de Fic ou Os avec ce couple. Ce que j'ai écris reste du domaine de l'imaginaire. Je ne prétends pas connaitre leurs passé ;) J'espère que vous aimerez cet OS.

Je remercie Jyunne-chan pour la correction.

**PS :** Les personnages sont OOC, comme dit dans mon profil j'aime en faire ;) Vous êtes prévenus ( je le précise car on m'a déjà fait la remarque ^^ ). Bonne lecture

* * *

Il l'avait revu après des centaines d'années quand le Commandant lui avait ordonné d'aller chercher sa sœur sur Terre avec son Vice-Capitaine. Byakuya s'était efforcé de ne pas répliquer au ton humoristique qu'avait prit Kisuke Urahara après qu'ils se soient croisés devant le Senkaimon. Après tout, lorsque celui-ci avait disparu de la Soul Society, le noble n'était qu'un adolescent. Mais cela l'avait profondément blessé. Car en même temps d'avoir vu disparaitre l'homme si étrange mais très instruit, il avait perdu sa meilleure amie. Yoruichi Shihoin. Et cela, il ne l'avait pardonné à personne.

Il l'avait finalement retrouvée, ce soir-là, dans le magasin d'Urahara, qui l'avait accueilli avec Renji le temps de la mission. Il l'avait tout de suite reconnue sous sa forme de chat. Renji avait hurlé de peur lorsque le dit chat c'était mis à parler. Ne voulant pas créer tant de frayeur chez son Vice-Capitaine, le noble lui avait alors raconté toute l'histoire. Tout le monde dans la pièce l'écoutait religieusement, et Kisuke fut le seul à remarquer que Byakuya parlait de cela avec distance même si ses prunelles anthracite montraient la douleur qu'il avait ressenti lorsque son Grand-père lui avait annoncé le départ des deux Capitaines.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de parler, le Capitaine avait quitté la pièce sous le regard perdu de Renji. Personne n'avait été à la rencontre du noble qui s'était installé dans un coin sombre de la propriété de l'ancien Capitaine de la douzième division.

A présent, Byakuya était plus ou moins heureux. Malgré le fait qu'il passe pour le plus froid des Capitaines, il avait retrouvé son amie qui n'hésitait pas à revenir à la Soul Society pour passer un peu de temps avec lui. C'était également la seule personne à qui il osait se confier sans avoir peur de trouver face à lui un visage hilare ou moqueur.

Et justement, Yoruichi s'installa à coté de lui alors qu'il buvait une tasse de thé sur l'engawa de sa chambre à la demeure Kuchiki. Il ne sursauta même pas lorsqu'il la sentit arriver. C'était une habitude chez ce chat de venir chez lui sans passer par la grande porte.

« Quand comprendras-tu que tu peux venir ici en passant par la porte principale ?

- Je le comprends très bien, mais je préfère me faire plus discrète. Que dirais tes aïeuls s'ils me voyaient tous les jours arriver à la nuit tombée chez toi ?

- Ils ne seraient effectivement pas contents. Que me veux-tu ? »

Yoruichi se coucha sur le plancher pour admirer les étoiles et répondit calmement.

« Tu es perdu dans tes pensées à chaque fois que je viens, à quoi penses-tu ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Yoruichi comprit alors que quelque chose n'allait pas chez son protégé et décida de parler pour qu'il ose enfin se confier.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui te préoccupe, mais tu devrais résoudre cela très vite.

- Ce qui me préoccupe ne peut pas être résolu si facilement Yoruichi.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je peux peut-être t'aider ? »

Vaincu, Byakuya se laissa tomber et fit reposer sa tête sur l'épaule de son amie comme il en avait pris l'habitude lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Cela surpris la jeune femme qui n'avait pas revu ce geste chez son ami depuis si longtemps.

Byakuya décida de se laisser aller, pour la première fois depuis son départ. Il parla de tout ce qui le préoccupait, de tout ce qui envahissait son être, et Yoruichi le laissa se confier sans intervenir, glissant seulement ses doigts dans les cheveux ébènes près d'elle. Elle sursauta lorsqu'il lui avoua sa plus grande préoccupation. Celle-là, elle ne l'avait pas vu venir! Mais finalement, ce n'était peut être pas plus mal. Quand il eut fini de parler, Yoruichi répondit calmement, avec un ton sérieux que Byakuya n'avait jamais entendu chez elle.

« Je vais t'aider, c'est la moindre des choses, mais tu te rends compte de ce que cela va produire.

- Je ne le sais que trop bien Yoruichi, mais …

- Je sais je sais, alors… »

La femme chat se releva et sourit au plus jeune qui soudainement se demanda si le lui avouer avait été une si bonne idée que cela. Mais étrangement, il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire entièrement confiance. Elle le quitta peu après.

Renji regardait son Capitaine depuis quelques minutes maintenant. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais quelque chose avait changé chez lui. Il était, certes, toujours froid et impassible, mais depuis le temps qu'il le côtoyait, tous les jours, il avait appris à lire dans ses gestes. Et là, il avait dû se passer quelque chose d'important, car même si c'était bien caché, Renji voyait son Capitaine un peu agité. Il en eut la confirmation lorsque l'on toqua à la porte et que son noble supérieur sursauta avant de se reprendre et d'autoriser la personne à entrer.

Renji vit entrer Yoruichi, tout sourire. Que faisait cette femme ici, alors qu'elle vivait sur Terre à présent ? Et pourquoi son Capitaine grimaçait ?

« Byakuya, est-ce que je peux t'enlever à tes dossiers quelques instant s'il te plait ?

- Et que veux-tu ?

- Te parler. »

Comprenant que la femme ne quitterait pas son bureau avant d'avoir eu ce qu'elle voulait, Byakuya se leva et entraina l'ex Capitaine de la seconde division en dehors du bureau. Ils entrèrent dans une pièce vide et Yoruichi récita un sort de Bakudo afin de les protéger des oreilles indiscrètes qui pouvaient trainer.

« Bien, c'est fait ! Tiens »

Yoruichi tendit au noble une feuille qu'il reconnu comme un ordre de mission.

« Tu as l'autorisation de te rendre sur Terre.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Pour enfin te soigner de tes allergies.

- Mais… le Capitaine Unohana…

- Te donne des anti-allergènes je sais, mais c'est une « façade » … Byakuya cesse de te poser des questions et pars sur Terre.

- Tu es vile, le sais-tu ?

- Ohh oui, mais c'est ce qui fait mon charme. »

Le noble la regarda intensément, même s'il la connaissait, jamais elle n'aurait fait cela, pour qui que ce soit. Il prit la feuille et lu qu'il devait partir dans une heure, et ce pour une durée de vingt-quatre heures.

« Il faut que je prévienne Renji.

- Je le ferais à ta place, Yamamoto m'a demandé de prendre ta place pendant ce laps de temps.

- …!

- Et oui, je sais comment l'amadouer. »

Cela, Byakuya le savait, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle y arrivait. En lui, le noble était heureux d'avoir ce temps là pour lui et seulement lui. C'était tellement rare qu'un petit sourire passa sur ses lèvres, ce qui n'échappa pas à la femme chat.

« Enfin un sourire ! Dis donc, ils se font rares ceux-là !

- Depuis que tu es partie… et qu'Hisana est partie elle aussi… »

Yoruichi se ferma légèrement et sans laisser le temps au noble de réagir, elle se colla à lui et l'entoura chaleureusement de ses bras.

« Alors fait ce qu'il faut pour le retrouver d'accord ?

- Je ne sais pas si cela marchera.

- Essaye au moins et puis, si tu ne le fais pas, comment pourrais-tu le savoir ? »

Byakuya recula légèrement mais resta dans les bras de son amie. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et déclara faiblement.

« Merci Yoruichi, sincèrement.

- Tu me remercieras demain, aller files au Senkaimon. »

Le noble acquiesça et quitta la division sous les regards étonné de ses subordonnés. Dans sa chambre, il décida de se vêtir civilement avec un hakama et un kimono bleu. Il enleva également ses Kenseikaan, mais garda tout de même son Ginpakukazaharu, après tout, même s'il voulait rester lui-même, il devait porter au moins un attribut qui faisait de lui le chef du clan Kuchiki. Quand il eut fini de se regarder dans le miroir afin de lisser quelques plis, il quitta la chambre et se positionna dans la cour afin d'en ouvrir le portail qui le mènerait sur Terre.

Arrivé devant le magasin d'Urahara, Byakuya dû s'arrêter avant d'entrer. Il n'avait pas réfléchi à ce qu'il allait faire ou dire. Perdu dans ses pensées il n'aperçut pas Jinta qui le regardait comme s'il était un fantôme. En fait, l'adolescent ne l'avait pas reconnu habillé ainsi.

« Eh ! Si vous n'entrez pas vous dégagez ! »

Surpris par tant de véhémence dans les paroles de l'ado, Byakuya se retourna et se retint de rire lorsqu'il aperçut le visage devenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate de l'adolescent. Apparemment, le jeune garçon l'avait reconnu.

« Excusez-moi Capitaine Kuchiki je … ne vous avais pas reconnu.

- Peux-tu demander à Urahara-san de venir s'il te plait ?

- Oui…oui. »

L'adolescent quitta le palier du magasin pour entrer en trombe dans la réserve où Urahara était en train de ranger ses marchandises.

« Urahara-san, le Capitaine Kuchiki est là et il vous attend dehors. »

Kisuke se releva immédiatement. Comment ça Kuchiki était là, et que venait-il faire ici ?

« Abarai-san l'accompagne ?

- Non, il est tout seul et… bah v'nez vous verrez bien ! »

Le marchand s'épousseta un peu et replaça correctement ses vêtements, il voulait paraitre propre aux yeux du noble. Il refixa correctement son bob et sortit de la réserve en suivant l'adolescent. Kisuke se sentait fébrile mais n'en montra rien jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à la porte. Devant lui se tenait le noble Kuchiki, sans sa tenue de shinigami, et les cheveux libres de Kenseikaan. Jamais il n'aurait cru le voir un jour dans cette tenue. Son cœur s'affola et se mit à battre irrégulièrement sous la vision qu'il avait devant lui. A cet instant le noble était plus que désirable, et il était sûr qu'il ferait chavirer plus d'un cœur.

Jinta les quitta pour retourner à l'intérieur et les laisser seuls. De son coté, Byakuya n'osait dire quoique ce soit, Kisuke ne changeait pas, sauf peut-être le fait qu'aucun sourire n'effleurait ses lèvres et que ses yeux reflétaient sa surprise; ce qui était un fait extrêmement rare pour un homme tel que lui.

Inspirant profondément, Byakuya s'approcha de quelques pas et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Kisuke le devança.

« Bien le bonjour Kuchiki-sama, que venez-vous faire ici tout seul ?

- Le Commandant m'a donné vingt-quatre heure de congés dirons-nous.

- Oh ! Et bien, le Commandant deviendrait-il moins aigri ? En tout cas, je ne peux nier le fait que vous voir ici et dans cette tenue me laisse perplexe. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

_**« Me laisser faire ce que j'ai à faire avant de ne plus en avoir le courage »**_ Pensa le noble. Pourtant celui-ci ne bougea pas, et Kisuke continua.

« Bon, même si le Commandant vous a laissé vingt-quatre heures pour vous, moi je ne les ai pas et j'ai du travail qui m'attend. »

Kisuke se retourna et entra de nouveau dans son magasin sans plus prêter attention au noble. Il se fustigea de jouer les ingrats, mais le voir là l'avait plus abasourdi qu'il ne le disait. Il avait réussi à se contenir au prix d'un grand effort. Mais au fond de lui, il aurait voulu se jeter sur le noble et l'embrasser jusqu'à en mourir. Il arriva dans la réserve et reprit son travail jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le reiatsu du noble près de lui.

« Je viens vous aider. »

Urahara ne répondit rien et le laissa faire. Après tout, il n'y avait juste qu'à prendre les objets et les poser sur les étagères. C'est en tremblant légèrement qu'il reprit son travail jusqu'à ce que leurs mains s'effleurent les faisant sursauter tous les deux. Byakuya sentit son cœur s'affoler à ce moment-là. Il ne voulait pas ranger ces choses, ce n'était pas de son rang. Il posa l'objet qu'il tenait dans sa main et se tourna vers le marchand.

« Urahara-san, je ne suis pas descendu sur Terre pour ranger vos marchandises.

- Ohh quel dommage, mais je savais bien que votre envie de venir sur Terre devait venir d'autre chose que cela, alors je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Allez faire ce que vous avez à faire. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée Kuchiki-sama. »

Byakuya fut blessé par l'attitude distante et la froideur des paroles de l'ex-Capitaine. Il ne voulait pas le voir ainsi, alors c'est courageusement qu'il déclara.

« Ce n'est pas pour rien que le Commandant m'a donné cette journée. Et je n'ai pas envie de visiter ce monde. C'était vous que j'étais venu voir.

- Moi ?

- Oui. En fait, je peux remercier Yoruichi. Car sans elle, je serais à mon bureau à remplir mes dossiers.

- Et que me voulez-vous ? »

Les deux hommes étaient l'un en face de l'autre, Byakuya regardait le commerçant dans les yeux. Jamais il ne s'était sentit si vulnérable sous le regard vert de Kisuke. Ce dernier ne pu comprendre pourquoi, mais les paroles du noble le firent bondir de joie. Lui, ce qu'il aurait voulu c'était que celui-ci se jette dans ses bras, comme le petit garçon qu'il était il y a des centaines d'années. Mais cela n'arriverait plus jamais.

De son coté, Byakuya ne savait pas comment faire. Il était en face de la personne qu'il voulait retrouver depuis si longtemps et pourtant il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il décida alors de faire comme lorsqu'il était plus jeune, c'est-à-dire, être impulsif. Mais lorsqu'il commença, les mots lui manquèrent.

« Je…

- Alors Capitaine, on ne sait pas quoi dire ? »

Le noble sentait qu'Urahara se moquait franchement de lui. Exaspéré, il fronça les sourcils. Il se leva et tourna le dos pour fixer un point dans la réserve. Ses mains tremblaient sans qu'il n'y puisse quelque chose et les cacha dans les manches de son kimono. Comment faire comprendre à cet homme ce qu'il ressentait ? Avec Hisana, cela avait été naturel, simple, mais là… Inspirant profondément il décida alors de parler sans le regarder.

« Je dois vous dire quelque chose. Je n'ai jamais été très à l'aise avec ce que j'éprouve. Je ne laisse pas libre cours à mes sentiments à cause de ma lignée. On ne m'a pas appris cela. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que lorsque Yoruichi venait me voir quand j'étais adolescent. Même si elle m'exaspérait, elle était toujours là. Mais je l'étais aussi quand vous, vous étiez là. Votre façon d'être, vous avez toujours le sourire, vous répliquez à n'importe quelle phrase et vous êtes intelligent.

- Que voulez-vous me dire Kuchiki-sama ? »

La voix de Kisuke était plus faible qu'auparavant, en effet, celui-ci s'était levé et regardait le dos du noble. A cet instant, il avait envie de lui retirer ce kimono afin de pouvoir se rassasier de la vue de son dos qui se profilait sous le vêtement.

« Je veux dire que… je … je souhaite que vous reveniez à la Soul Society, définitivement.

- J'ai été banni de ce monde, comment pourrais-je y retourner ?

- Revenez avec moi. »Déclara Byakuya en se retournant. « Je veux que vous reveniez reprendre votre place.

- Il n'y a plus rien qui m'attend là-bas.

- Si.

- Et quoi ?

- Moi. »

Le regard anthracite qui se posait sur lui ne laissait passer aucun sentiment. Pourtant Kisuke savait au fond de lui que Byakuya était sincère.

« Que feriez-vous lorsque je serais là-bas ? Je ne suis plus Capitaine, je n'ai plus de rang au Gotei 13. »

Ne voulant plus tergiverser, Byakuya s'approcha de nouveau de l'homme et répondit alors qu'il enlevait le bob pour qu'il puisse voir ses yeux. La caresse de cette main qui glissait contre sa joue, fit accélérer le cœur de Kisuke qui n'osait plus bouger ni parler.

« Je souhaite que tu reviennes car je ne veux plus être séparé de toi.

- Pourtant… »

Mais Byakuya ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler qu'il s'approcha encore plus et posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'ex-Capitaine. Un geste impulsif et inédit pour lui, pourtant il savait qu'il devait le faire pour qu'enfin Kisuke le comprenne. C'était un chaste baiser, mais Kisuke reprit ses esprits, et réalisa que ce qu'il voulait depuis quelques années se produisait enfin. A ce constat, il se laissa aller, entourant les épaules du noble pour répondre au baiser. Celui-ci en devint passionné, et les deux hommes ne se séparaient que pour reprendre leur respiration.

C'était doux et incroyablement tendre. Byakuya se sentait plus heureux que jamais et Kisuke avait enfin le noble pour lui. Lorsqu'enfin ils se séparèrent, Kisuke resta dans les bras du noble et lui offrit un magnifique sourire.

« Si j'avais su, je n'aurais pas autant joué. Byakuya, je suis heureux, tu ne peux pas imaginer comme ce qui vient de ce passer me rend heureux.

- Si tu l'es autant que moi je le suis, alors je l'imagine très bien.

- Jamais je n'aurais cru que tu puisses dire une chose pareille. »

Blessé, Byakuya se détacha et se retourna pour cacher sa colère. Décidément ce marchand ne changera jamais. Pourtant deux bras s'enroulèrent une nouvelle fois autour de lui et une tête se posa sur son épaule.

« Ne t'éloigne pas. Je refuse que tu t'éloignes alors que tu es enfin là.

- Alors pourquoi avoir dit cela ?

- Parce qu'il faut bien avouer que personne n'aurait pensé qu'un jour tu te déclarerais comme cela, et surtout à un homme. »

Lui-même n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il aurait pu le faire, et pourtant c'était le cas, et il ne regrettait rien. Sentir les bras de l'homme que l'on aime autour de soi était merveilleux.

« Depuis combien de temps m'aimes-tu Byakuya ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que depuis ton départ, je me sentais mal. Mais lorsque je t'ai revu ce jour-là, quand je suis venu pour chercher Rukia, j'ai eu l'impression que mon corps c'était soudainement réchauffé.

- Mais je suis là maintenant et avec toi. »

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le noble se laissa aller contre son amant et posa son visage contre la nuque de Kisuke pour en respirer sa douce odeur d'eau de Cologne. Tendrement, ce dernier glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux ébènes du Capitaine.

« Tu es venu vêtu ainsi pour moi ?

- Oui, je ne voulais pas venir de façon « officielle » mais civilement, comme je le serais normalement.

- Alors pourquoi garder ton écharpe ?

- Je le dois, si je n'ai pas les Kenseikaan, je dois avoir le Ginpakukazaharu, et inversement. »

Voyant la gêne de Byakuya, Kisuke proposa de quitter la réserve pour aller dans le salon. Le commerçant revint après avoir fait le thé et interdit à qui que ce soit d'entrer dans la pièce à vivre. Il voulait de l'intimité pour parler librement avec le noble. Celui-ci était installé devant la petite table et l'attendait sagement assis en seiza. Il n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir réussi. Et encore plus heureux que Kisuke réponde à ses sentiments.

Il n'avait jamais voulu comprendre que ce qu'il avait ressenti ce jour là, c'était un cœur brisé par le départ de la personne qu'il aimait. Mais lorsqu'il en avait parlé à Yoruichi, il avait compris l'étendu de son amour pour lui. Byakuya avait fermé son cœur depuis si longtemps qu'il ne pensait pas réussir à expliquer ce qu'il éprouvait, mais maintenant c'était fait, et il pu admirer son compagnon lorsque celui-ci revint dans la salle.

Le commerçant voulu s'installer en face du noble, mais celui-ci planta son regard dans le sien et lui fit signe de venir près de lui. Kisuke s'installa et fut surpris de sentir le corps du noble se coller à lui. En tournant son visage, il pu le découvrir avec un doux sourire et les yeux fermés, ce qui l'étonna énormément.

« Tu sais que tu es magnifique comme cela ? Cela fait si longtemps que je n'avais pas vu ton sourire. Quand tu étais adolescent, tu souriais toujours, et tu t'énervais très vite lorsque Yoruichi te taquinait.»

Le noble se releva et le regarda surpris. Kisuke sourit et continua.

« Depuis que je t'ai revu, j'ai l'impression de voir un autre homme que celui que j'avais connu adolescent.

- Tu n'es pas le seul à me le dire. Et je ne peux pas dire pourquoi…

- Tu n'a pas à t'expliquer, tant que tu te laisses de nouveau un peu aller au moins avec moi, comme tu le fais avec Yoruichi. »

Byakuya sursauta, alors Kisuke savait pour son comportement avec Yoruichi ? Sentant la crispation du corps contre lui, le commerçant continua.

« Oui elle me l'a dit, tu agis avec elle comme si tu étais resté le même depuis l'enfance. J'avoue avoir été jaloux de cela, car j'aurais aimé que tu fasses la même chose avec moi. Pourtant maintenant je le ressens moins, peut être parce que je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi. En tout cas, tu ne peux pas imaginer comme je suis heureux. Ce que je désirais depuis tant d'année c'est enfin réalisé. »

Kisuke entoura le corps du noble et l'embrassa sur le haut du crâne avec tendresse. Tout ce qu'il voulait à présent, c'était lui donner tout l'amour qui couvait en lui et depuis si longtemps. Ils discutèrent toute la soirée, s'embrassant de temps en temps, car même si Byakuya s'était révélé, il n'en restait pas moins un noble qui avait vécu toute sa vie sous des préceptes bien stricts, et cela Kisuke en avait bien conscience.

Ce n'est qu'un peu plus tard et après que l'ancien Capitaine ait surpris son amant bailler discrètement, qu'ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Cependant, le noble Capitaine crut qu'il allait lui prêter la chambre d'ami, mais il n'en fut rien. Kisuke le prit par la main et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Byakuya écarquilla les yeux de surprise. La pièce était épurée mais agréable, il aurait plutôt vu un capharnaüm sans nom. Le bois faisait ressortir le beige du futon et du seul meuble qui ornait la chambre une grand armoire en bois patiné.

« Tu peux te changer dans la pièce là. » Kisuke désigna une porte sur la gauche du noble. « Il y a des yukata à moi, nous faisons à peu près la même taille cela devrait aller. Quand à moi je vais me changer dans une autre pièce. »

Lorsqu'il était entré, Byakuya avait cru que son amant se serait jeté sur lui, pourtant il n'en fut rien, au contraire, Kisuke avait l'air calme et serein mais pas excité.

Alors qu'il l'attendait, Kisuke se sentait plus heureux que jamais à l'idée de pouvoir dormir avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Il aurait voulu faire bien plus, mais connaissant son compagnon, il l'aurait sûrement repoussé, et puis il préférait que leur relation évolue à leur rythme, après tout pourquoi se précipiter ? Byakuya était avec lui à présent.

Ils se couchèrent et instinctivement, le noble colla son corps contre le sien et ils s'enlacèrent tendrement pour s'embrasser. Les baisers restèrent chastes, restant simplement l'un contre l'autre à s'embrasser amoureusement. Lorsqu'ils cessèrent, Kisuke fit reposer sa tête contre celle de son compagnon qui s'endormit plus vite qu'il ne le pensait.

« Si tu savais le nombre d'année que je rêve de te tenir dans mes bras comme maintenant… »

Le murmure révélait toute la tendresse et l'amour que nourrissait le scientifique pour le noble endormi. Il ferait tout pour le rendre heureux, lui donner l'amour qu'il avait, le rendre unique à ses yeux. Jamais il ne se serait cru capable de tels sentiments, mais c'était pourtant le cas et il ne pouvait nier adorer ca.

Et mine de rien, même si jamais il ne l'avait avoué, il voulait revenir à la Soul Society, et y reprendre sa place. C'était son monde, sa vie, il n'avait vécu que là-bas et il y était né. Il aimait la Terre, mais ce n'était pas chez lui. Et s'il était avec Byakuya c'était encore mieux. Pouvoir revenir dans son monde et vivre avec la personne qu'il aimait, que pouvait-il demander de plus ? Rien…

C'est sur cette pensée qu'il s'endormit profondément, laissant la nuit porter leur avenir. Un avenir qui paraissait soudainement plus heureux pour les deux hommes.

Lorsqu'il revint à son bureau deux jours plus tard, Renji trouva son Capitaine en train de flemmarder devant la fenêtre du bureau. Cette vue l'étonna puisque jamais il ne l'avait vu comme cela. Il se demanda alors ce qui avait bien pu se passer pendant ces deux jours pour que son noble Capitaine change aussi radicalement. Lorsqu'il le vit se retourner, il trouva un visage impassible, pourtant Byakuya l'accueilli par un bonjour un peu plus chaleureux qu'habituellement.

« Bonjour Capitaine, comment s'est passé votre journée sur Terre ?

- J'ai passé une excellente journée, mais à présent, nous avons du travail. »

Renji compris que son Capitaine n'en dirait pas plus. Il décida alors de faire honneur à son Capitaine et de, pour une fois, tenter de le laisser de bonne humeur en traitant les dossiers sérieusement.

Quelques heures plus tard on toqua à la porte. Par reflexe Renji autorisa la personne à entrer sans même lever le nez de son dossier.

« Bonjour Capitaine Kuchiki, bonjour Renji-san ! »

Cette voix… il ne la connaissait que trop bien. Urahara Kisuke, mais que venait-il faire à la Soul Society et surtout ici dans leur bureau ? Renji releva la tête et croisa le regard de son Capitaine. Il fut surpris de trouver une lueur indéfinissable dans celui-ci. Il vit bien le changement d'attitude de son supérieur, il ne fronçait plus les sourcils, et même si c'était imperceptible, le Vice-Capitaine sentait que quelque chose avait changé. Il en eut la confirmation quelques secondes plus tard.

En effet, voir Urahara s'approcher du noble et murmurer à son oreille sans que celui-ci ne le repousse valait tout l'or du monde. Mais le must pour Renji qui ne pouvait plus détacher le regard des deux hommes face à lui, fut lorsque Byakuya répondit au scientifique en esquissant un petit sourire.

« A ce soir »

Kisuke avait parlé si tendrement que Renji ne pouvait réfuter ce qu'il venait de comprendre et encore moins lorsque l'ex Capitaine embrassa furtivement la tempe du noble qui se rembrunit immédiatement en le foudroyant du regard. Kisuke quitta la pièce en riant.

« Si quoi que ce soit sort de cette pièce je saurais que c'est toi. »

La menace était claire dans les paroles et le regard de son Capitaine.

« Je ne dirais rien Capitaine, mais si je puis me permettre, je suis content de vous voir ainsi.

- Merci… »

Et chacun retourna à son dossier après l'interruption de l'ex Capitaine. Renji pensa alors que son supérieur avait l'air heureux et que Kisuke n'était peut-être pas si futile qu'il le laissait paraitre habituellement.

FIN

* * *

Alors comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? Des reviews s'il vous plait :)


	13. Chapter 13 : J't'ai eu !

**Titre :** J't'ai eu !

**Rating :** T

**Pairing :** Ichigo x Grimmjow

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo. Je ne fais que les utiliser pour mon imagination.

**NDA :** OS pour Natsuki-Kuun. **ATTENTION SPOIL /!\ Il s'agit d'un OS qui se passe pendant les derniers Scan ! Pour celles et ceux qui ne les lisent pas, ne lisez pas cet OS !**

Je remercie Jyunne-chan pour la correction.

* * *

Ichigo venait de rentrer dans sa chambre après une nouvelle journée au lycée. Il avait retrouvé tout le monde, Inoue, Tatsuki, Chad et même Ishida qui étrangement jouait les protecteurs avec lui. Pourtant au fond de son cœur il avait un énorme vide, et des bribes de souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire.

Quand Rukia le frappait alors qu'il osait lui répondre, les combats contre Kenpachi dès qu'il posait le pied à la Soul Society, les regards froids que lui lançait Byakuya alors qu'il voulait simplement parler un peu avec lui. Tout cela lui manquait terriblement. Il voulait retourner là-bas, revoir les amis qu'ils si étaient fait. Mais il était là, sur Terre, et ne pouvait plus rien sentir ni voir. Les fantômes qu'il aidait, les Shinigamis qui protégeaient la ville, les hollows, il ne voyait plus rien et cela l'exaspérait.

Décidant de ne plus y penser il prit ses bouquins et se mit à bucher pour récupérer tout ce qu'il avait perdu.

Isshin le regarda par la porte entre-ouverte. Il aimait son fils et le voir comme cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Pourtant il savait ce que faisait Ichigo et priait pour qu'il retrouve ses pouvoirs. Lui, passait du temps chez Urahara pour garder un lien entre lui et la Soul Society.

Dehors, Rukia et Renji étaient perchés sur le pilonne électrique et regardaint leur ami travailler d'arrache pied. Ils avaient pour ordre de ne pas entrer dans la maison ni de faire sentir leur présence à Ichigo par quelques moyens que ce soit.

« Bon allons chercher encore…

-Tu as raison allons-y. »

Le lendemain alors qu'Ichigo s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui après s'être entrainé, il senti contre lui un courant d'être froid qui le fit frissonner. Il se retourna, mais constata qu'il était seul dans la rue. Ne voulant pas chercher plus loin, il reprit son chemin.

Cependant, tout les jours de la semaine, au même endroit, il ressentait ce froid le frôler. N'en pouvant plus de ne pas savoir ce que c'était, venant même à s'énerver tout seul en pleine rue. Furieux, il se pointa devant son père et décida de lui poser la question.

« P'pa, tu peux me dire pourquoi, depuis une semaine je sens comme un courant d'être froid qui me frôle alors que je reviens ici ?

-Un coup de vent, sûrement.

-Un coup de vent qui se produit au même endroit, à la même heure et alors que je suis seul dans la rue? Me prend pas pour un con ! Qui me surveille ? »

Le hurlement fit lever le regard d'Isshin. Personne n'approchait son fils, que ce soit les shinigamis ou les fantômes. Qui transgressait cette règle ? Rukia ? Renji ? Ou quelqu'un d'autre ?

« Si c'est l'un de mes amis, je veux le savoir !

-Calme-toi, normalement personne n'a le droit de t'approcher, c'est le Commandant qui l'a ordonné. Mais je vais tout de même demander. »

Voyant que son père ne dirait rien de plus, Ichigo s'enferma dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit. Il repensa à la semaine qu'il avait passé. Il s'entrainait d'arrache pied pour retrouver ses pouvoirs, et avait presque réussi, il le savait. Mais ce qui le faisait le plus réfléchir, c'était ces sensations de froid… Ce n'était pas comme le vent. C'était plus doux. Comme si l'on posait une main sur son épaule. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait et pourtant cela le perturbait vraiment..

Isshin se trouvait devant Urahara qui lui donnait la liste des personnes qui avait passé le Senkaimon récemment. Il écarquilla les yeux à l'entente d'un nom précis.

« Il est sur Terre ? T'en es sûr ?

-Isshin c'est moi qui m'occupe de cela, alors si je n'en étais pas sûr, il y aurait un souci non ? Il est bien ici, mais il connait les règles.

-Pourtant Ichigo sent bien ses frôlements froids, ca peux pas être des Hollows.

-Il n'y a qu'une explication possible Isshin. »

L'ancien Capitaine quitta les lieux après avoir remercier Urahara et retourna à sa clinique.

Ichigo était à la clinique de son père, mais pas comme il l'aurait voulu, il était couché sur un lit, enrubanné dans des bandages et fatigué à cause des antidouleurs que lui avait donnés son père. Il avait battu Ginjo grâce à l'intervention de Rukia, Byakuya, Kenpachi, Hitsugaya, Renji et Ikkaku. Ils avaient tous changé physiquement, tout comme lui avait grandi. Il avait été heureux de les revoir depuis si longtemps.

Mais ils avaient dû quitter la Terre pour faire chacun leur tour leur compte-rendu au Commandant. Rukia lui avait promis de revenir, et il avait hâte de la revoir. Il se rendormit, encore fatigué.

Isshin entra dans la chambre un peu plus tard, et sourit doucement en constatant que son fils dormait enfin. Il l'ausculta et fut rassuré de voir qu'il se rétablissait bien. Alors qu'il sortait de la pièce il tourna son visage.

« Que fais-tu ici ?

-A votre avis ?

-Il dort, et je ne sais pas combien de temps il le fera.

-C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre. »

La personne quitta le couloir et même la clinique avant qu'Isshin n'ai pu l'arrêter. Décidément, cette personne était bien mystérieuse.

Ichigo se réveilla le lendemain vers midi, sa sœur arriva alors qu'il venait de sortir de la salle de bain pour tenter de prendre une douche, en vain. Il s'était alors lavé comme il pouvait.

« Ichi-nii, tu ne devais pas te lever !

-Yuzu, j'avais besoin de me laver, et j'suis pas un gosse !

-Mais tu es blessé ! Alors tu retournes te coucher.

-Yuzu…

-C'est un ordre ! »

Le visage habituellement souriant de sa sœur changea pour devenir dur. Jamais Ichigo ne l'avait vu ainsi.

« Ichi-nii, on a perdu maman, je ne veux pas perdre mon frère également, alors s'il te plait va te coucher. Je t'apporte à manger. »

L'adolescent comprit la peur de sa sœur et lui ébouriffa les cheveux alors qu'il passait près d'elle.

« T'inquiète pas, j'en ai vu d'autres ! »

Yuzu sourit doucement et revint dans la chambre quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau. Ichigo mangea avec appétit et fini entièrement son plateau à la grande satisfaction de sa sœur.

« Maintenant tu restes allongé !

-Jusqu'à quand ?

-Papa m'a dit de surveiller que tu reste coucher aujourd'hui et demain. Et pas question de passer outre !

-Oui, oui ! »

Ichigo se recoucha correctement et regarda par la fenêtre, les nuages s'amoncelait et devenait de plus en plus noir. Le froid avait prit place dans Karakura et l'adolescent se demanda quand arriverait la neige. Il s'endormit après avoir pensé qu'il n'avait jamais vu la neige à la Soul Society.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit lentement et une personne entra sans faire de bruit, pour s'arrêter devant le jeune endormi. S'agenouillant près de l'adolescent, elle leva la main pour venir glisser ses doigts dans sa chevelure qui avait poussée depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Inconsciemment, Ichigo remua et se retourna vers la fenêtre, écartant en même temps la main qui retomba sur le drap.

« Je reviendrais, Ichi… »

La voix était douce et le ton était tendre. La personne se releva et quitta la chambre. Elle croisa Isshin dans le salon.

« Merci de me laisser le voir.

-Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu viens, mais tu as l'air d'aller un peu mieux.

-Un peu. Salut ! »

Ichigo se réveilla alors que l'après-midi était bien avancé et se rappela avoir vaguement sentit une main dans ses cheveux, il se demanda alors si c'était un rêve ou si c'était son père ou l'une de ses sœur qui étaient venus dans sa chambre. Il se leva et se jugea apte à descendre les escaliers pour manger quelque chose, son estomac réclamait à manger bruyamment.

Il était installé dans la cuisine lorsqu'il vit apparaitre Rukia et Renji. Heureux, il leur offrit pour la première fois un véritable sourire qui venait du plus profond de son être. Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux de les revoir.

« Et bien t'es encore en piteux état Ichigo !

-Ravi de te revoir aussi Rukia.

-Tu l'as encore échappée belle !

-Renji… »

Malgré les piques de ses amis, il se leva et Rukia l'enlaça contre elle. Jamais la jeune femme ne s'était comportée ainsi avec qui que ce soit, même avec Renji. Ce dernier lui envoya une simple claque dans le dos qui le fit grimacer.

« Vous pouvez pas imaginer comme je suis heureux de vous revoir !

-On l'imagine assez bien, mais nous aussi on est content que tu puisses nous voir de nouveau.

-Le Commandant nous a demandé de veiller sur toi. Alors pas d'effort avant que tu sois totalement rétabli. »

L'adolescent était plus qu'heureux mais se demanda ce que lui préparait le Commandant. Après tout, pour l'instant il s'en fichait. Il discuta pendant quelques heures avec ses deux amis avant que ceux-ci s'en aillent pour retourner à leur surveillance. Ichigo senti ses douleurs revenir, il alla alors dans sa chambre pour se reposer une nouvelle fois.

Il fut complètement rétabli deux semaines plus tard et reprit l'école tant bien que mal. Kon avait reprit sa place pour les cours, et étrangement il était plutôt calme. Ichigo se demanda pourquoi mais la peluche ne répondit rien. Alors qu'il passait dans la rue déserte, il senti une nouvelle fois le froid contre lui. Mais lorsqu'il se retourna il vit un shinigami.

« Que…

-Yo ! Alors comment ca va La Fraise ?

-Mais… Que…

-Et non j'suis pas mort ! Comme tu vois.

-Le shihakusho…

-Vot' Commandant m'a intégré au Gotei 13 est j'suis sous les ordres de Kuchiki. »

Ichigo voyait devant lui l'espada numéro 6, Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Il avait un peu changé. Il ne portait plus le morceau de masque, laissant apparaitre le reste de son visage, il avait les cheveux un peu plus longs et le noir du shihakusho le faisait paraitre plus grand. Ses yeux bleus le regardaient malicieusement.

« Comment ca se fait que Byakuya te laisse venir ici ?

-Disons que j'suis un espada et bien qu'il soit froid et autoritaire, il arrive pas à me calmer. Alors au lieu de voir sa division dévastée par une panthère insatiable, il me laisse aller où je veux, tant que je fais mes heures de travail. »

L'adolescent écarquilla les yeux, Byakuya laisser Grimmjow faire ce qu'il voulait ? Et bien quel changement ! Mais il ne put réfléchir plus car Grimmjow s'était approché de lui. Et Ichigo eut une illumination.

« C'est toi qui frôlait mon épaule tout les jours alors que je passais ici ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'sais pas, p't-être parce que te voir alors que tu me voyais pas ça m'faisait chier. »

Ichigo ne comprenait pas… Pourquoi ce fou s'inquiétait pour lui ? Pourquoi il était là, devant lui ? Il ne connaissait pas les réponses, pourtant un étrange sentiment afflua en lui et se rappela de chaque caresse. Maintenant qu'il savait qui le frôlait chaque jour depuis plus d'un an, il se sentait bien, apaisé.

« J'te pensais pas comme ca. Mais, jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu puisses faire cela. Pourquoi ?

-Ca m'a fait chier quand Kuchiki m'a appris que tu n'avais plus de reiatsu et que tu pouvais plus nous voir. T'étais un ennemi Kurosaki, pourtant, j'ai jamais vraiment voulu te tuer. T'avais ce truc qui te permettait de te battre pour ceux que tu aimes. C'est ca qui m'a fait prendre conscience que j'voulais pas aider Aizen. Et quand tu t'ais battu contre lui, j'suis resté en retrait et j'ai renoncé à me battre. Les shinigamis m'ont enfermé, mais seul Kuchiki s'est inquiété de mon sort. Il a réussi à me faire sortir, mais il m'a fait promettre de bien me conduire sinon il me tuait lui-même. J'sais pas ce qui lui ai passé par la tête mais j'suis content qu'il l'ai fait. »

Grimmjow regardait Ichigo avec un grand sourire. Il était content qu'il puisse le voir à présent. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait, réagissant toujours à l'instinct. Il s'approcha et posa ses mains de chaque coté de l'adolescent contre le mur, réduisant l'espace qui les séparait. Ce dernier ne pouvait plus bouger, il était comme hypnotisé par ce regard bleu. Son cœur s'affola sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi.

L'ex espada le voyait changer d'attitude au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient. Et lui tout ce qu'il voulait c'était ce shinigami. Il s'approcha un peu plus et sans laisser le temps à Ichigo de réagir, il l'embrassa brutalement. Le baiser était sauvage, mais Ichigo ne se laissa pas faire, et le repoussa.

« Pourquoi ? »

Le cri de l'adolescent était furieux, pourtant Grimmjow se mit à sourire.

« J'suis pas du genre fleur bleue et… »

Il ne put continuer sa phrase que déjà Ichigo avait prit possession de ses lèvres. Cette fois, Grimmjow se laissa faire et le baiser était bien plus tendre que le sien. Ichigo passa ses bras autour du cou de l'ancien espada. Il ne réfléchissait pas, agissait comme lui, à l'instinct. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui passait par la tête, pourtant il avait apprécié les frôlements, cela l'avait rassuré tout les jours. Ce fut la caresse dans ses cheveux alors qu'il était endormi qui lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'il voulait encore les sentir, et encore plus maintenant qu'il savait qui les lui procurait.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Ichigo plongea son regard dans celui de Grimmjow et lui sourit. Jamais Grimmjow ne l'avait vu sourire, mais souhaita le garder pour lui. Revoir ce sourire sur son visage, qui ne s'adressait rien qu'à lui. Il n'avait jamais eut de sentiment, c'était tout nouveau pour lui, mais il se sentait tomber amoureux de plus en plus.

Jamais Ichigo n'aurait cru être aimé d'un homme et même aimer lui-même un homme et pourtant il était en face de celui-ci et il se rendit compte que finalement, il était tombé sous son charme la première fois qu'il l'avait vu et qu'ils s'étaient battus. Il lui prit la main et quittèrent la rue pour la clinique. Arrivé devant celle-ci, il entra, toujours avec la main de Grimmjow dans la sienne et traversa le salon.

« Ichigo ! »

L'adolescent se stoppa et se tourna vers son père furieux.

« Quoi ?

-Tu ne me présente pas ?

-Grimmjow j'te présente mon père Isshin. Répondit en grognant l'adolescent.

-J'le sais, c'est lui qui me disait où tu étais.

-Quoi ? » Il se tourna vers son père encore plus furieux. « Pourquoi tu me demandes de le présenter si tu sais qui c'est.

-Je sais qui c'est, mais je ne sais pas qui il est pour toi.

-Pervers ! »

Seul un éclat de rire lui répondit.

« Vous êtes d'accord pour m'avoir comme gendre, parce que j'compte pas lâcher Ichi !

-Tant qu'il reste en vie.

-Pas d'souci ! M'ci.

-Eh ! Décide pas pour moi !

-Arrête de faire ta prude et laisse les autres s'occuper de toi. »

Ichigo ne répondit pas et entraina Grimmjow dans sa chambre. Il lui lâcha la main et voulu aller vers sa fenêtre mais deux bras l'enlaça.

« Laisse-moi te garder en vie... Mon Roi»

Ichigo sursauta au terme employé, et se tourna vers Grimmjow pour découvrir un regard affectueux et tendre.

« Mon Roi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'prend ?

-Mes fraccions me prenaient pour un Roi, car j'étais le plus fort de tous, ils me protégeaient. Mais j'ai trouvé plus fort que moi, je ne suis donc plus le Roi. C'est toi mon Roi, et je te protégerais.

-Idiot…

-Chéri… Tu n'changeras pas ca. »

La voix de Grimmjow c'était faite plus douce. Jamais Ichigo n'aurait pensé entendre cela de la bouche de l'Espada, et certainement pas pour lui. Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de se caler correctement contre le corps musclé de Grimmjow qui resserra son étreinte sur le roux. Si Grimmjow voulait le protéger, il n'allait pas refuser, mais lui en ferait tout autant.

« Maintenant que je t'ai dans mes filets, je te lâcherais plus.

-J'y compte bien. »

Grimmjow rit de bon cœur et les deux hommes regardèrent la nuit tomber, tendrement enlacés sur le lit d'Ichigo.

FIN

* * *

Alors comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? C'était quand même mon premier Grimm-Ichi


	14. Chapter 14 : Querelle

**Titre :** Querelle

**Rating :** All

**Pairing :** Aucun

**NDA :** Il s'agit de mon premier drabble, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

* * *

-Tu m'énerves !

-T'es pas mieux, je te rassure !

Jamais Byakuya n'aurais pu imaginer voir Ichigo et Renji se crêper le chignon dans son bureau, devant lui. Et pourtant, il était spectateur de cela, et cela ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

-T'es chiant, tu peux pas te démerder tout seul ! Grogna Ichigo.

-Non ! Rukia m'écouteras pas.

Que venait faire sa sœur là dedans ? Le noble leva son regard pour voir Ichigo et Renji s'affrontant du regard froidement. Et là il ne put se retenir et se mit à rire comme jamais, c'était si rare pour lui!

* * *

Alors? Un ptite review ?


	15. Chapter 15 : Départ précipité

**Paring :** Renji x Byakuya  
**Rating :** T  
**Genre :** Drama / Romance  
**NDA : **Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo. Petit OS écrit y'a un ptit moment déjà. Texte non corrigé.

* * *

**Départ Précipité**

Le Clan Kuchiki était en deuil. La cérémonie venait de ce finir, et la plupart des Capitaines et vice-capitaine quittait la demeure en silence. Jamais cette cérémonie n'aurait du arrivé, et surement pas aussi vite. Personne n'avait compris ce qu'il c'était passé. Mais le fait était là. Quelques minutes plus tard, il ne restait que deux personnes, se serrant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Les larmes coulaient silencieusement de leurs yeux. Un murmure s'éleva.

« J'aurais du être là…

Tu n'y es pour rien, cesse de te rejeter la faute… «

Dans leurs têtes pourtant, ils n'arrêtaient pas de se dire « et si… » Tout en contemplant la tombe. Jamais cela n'aurait du arriver, mais les menos et les hollows s'étaient tous rassembler aux mêmes endroits, et ils avaient présumé de leur force et s'était vite vu surpasser. Tous avaient combattu pendant des heures, s'affaiblissant peu à peu. Les effusions de reiatsu dans tout les sens avaient empêché de sentir l'un d'eux faiblir puis s'éteindre. Ce ne fut que lorsque les combats furent terminé qu'ils avaient fait la macabre découverte. Le corps avait été enseveli sous un hollow. Le Capitaine Unohana avait essayé tout ce qu'elle avait pour faire revenir l'âme, mais rien n'y avait fait.

Byakuya Kuchiki avait perdu la personne de sa famille, même si leur sang n'était pas identique, n'avait aucun lien, c'était la personne qu'il chérissait le plus dans sa famille. Et il l'avait perdu. Lorsqu'il avait découvert le corps de sa jeune sœur sans vie, il était tombé à genou près de celui-ci et pour la première fois, il avait laissé ses larmes couler librement sur ses joues, tombant sur le sable. Renji était arrivé quelques secondes plus tard, s'arrêtant devant le spectacle de son Capitaine à genou devant le corps de sa sœur de cœur. Il était resté près de lui, silencieux, attendant qu'il se relève.

Ce fut la première fois que Renji avait pu voir son Capitaine en position de faiblesse. Et c'est là qu'il comprit que même s'il la tenait éloigné, Byakuya aimait sa petite sœur et qu'il pouvait lui aussi être humain. Byakuya c'était relevé, et à la vue de son Vice-Capitaine, et encore sous le choc, il c'était précipité dans ses bras. Renji ne l'avait pas repoussé et l'avait enlacé pendant un long moment sans rien dire. Jamais le Vice-Capitaine n'aurait pensé devoir consoler son supérieur. Il l'avait ramené au Seireitei, et toujours sans rien dire c'était installé sur le canapé du bureau, Byakuya contre son subordonné, pleurant silencieusement, et ses larmes avait fait flancher Renji qui laissa les siennes quitter ses yeux.

Depuis ce moment-là, Byakuya avait refusé que Renji ne le laisse seul. Ils avaient tissés un lien qui les liait pourtant ensemble depuis de si nombreuses années. Un lien invisible qui faisait que chacun pouvait lire en l'autre sans qu'il n'y ait besoin de parler.

Le noble s'en voulait depuis ce jour-là, il y a un an, et chaque soir alors qu'il rentrait dans son domaine, il allait chercher un boken et passait des heures à s'entrainer. Et chaque fois, Renji arrivait et se plaçait à une distance respectable pour regarder son Capitaine s'entrainer jusqu'à l'épuisement. Mais cette fois, il ne le laissa pas aller jusque là. S'approchant doucement, il cacha son reiatsu et se plaça derrière lui pour enlacer ses bras pour qu'il ne puisse plus bouger.

« Maintenant cela suffit. Tu t'épuise chaque jour et je ne le supporte plus. Alors maintenant écoute-moi. Tu es le Capitaine le plus fort, le plus érudit et le plus calme du Gotei 13. Ce qui est arrivé à Rukia n'est pas ta faute ni la mienne, ni celle de qui que ce soit. Encre-le dans ton cerveau et accepte-le.

Elle me manque, je n'ai pas pu lui dire tout ce que je pensais, elle me croyait froid et insensible.

C'est faux, elle savait lire en toi, comme moi. Elle t'aimait parce que tu étais son frère, celui qui l'a aidé, celui qui l'a aimé. »

Le noble lâcha son boken et se laissa aller contre le corps de son amant. Renji posa son visage contre celui du noble et resta comme cela sans rien dire, juste en glissant ses mains contre les bras de son compagnon. Lorsqu'il sentit le froid arriver, il l'enlaça tendrement et l'obligea à venir se réfugier dans leur chambre, au chaud. Renji prépara une tasse de thé et couvrit Byakuya d'une couverture et s'installa près de lui.

Byakuya comprit alors qu'effectivement il ne pouvait plus aider et protéger sa sœur, mais il devait protéger son amant. Celui-ci avait posé sa tête sur ses jambes et fermer les yeux. Le noble glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux qui glissaient le long du corps allongé. Ils étaient toujours aussi doux, ce qui contrastait avec sa fougue. Il n'avait toujours pas réalisé comment leur relation avait commencé, mais ce qu'il pouvait affirmer, c'est qu'il aimait Renji comme jamais et qu'il était très heureux avec lui.

Jamais il ne voulait que quelque chose leur arrive, il veillait sur son amant comme si c'était une pierre précieuse. Et Renji faisait la même chose avec lui. Ce qui avait étonné la plupart des membres du Gotei 13. Mais finalement, ils avaient été acceptés, pour leur plus grand bonheur. A présent ils étaient heureux et plus amoureux que jamais.

Il avait perdu sa femme et sa sœur, la fatalité, comme il avait perdu ses parents et son grand-père, mais il lui restait toujours Renji. Cet homme qui passait son temps à ses cotés depuis des centaines d'années, subissant sa froideur, son regard polaire, son arrogance. Et pourtant, c'était lui qui avait réchauffé son cœur peu à peu, lui montrant que malgré tout cela, il l'aimait pour ce qu'il était vraiment. Et lui c'était fait attraper, se laissant aimer à nouveau. A présent, même avec l'absence de sa sœur, il se sentait heureux comme jamais.

Voulant le montrer à Renji, le noble se tourna vers lui et l'enlaça tendrement. Cela surpris Renji qui avait peu l'habitude de ce genre de démonstration. Pourtant il sourit et prit son compagnon contre lui, le laissant s'abreuver de sa présence. Un murmure accéléra son cœur.

« Je t'aime… »

Renji en fut très heureux, et garda Byakuya contre lui, lui répondant avec tendresse et amour. Il ne lâcherait jamais son amant, il l'aimait à en perdre la raison. Et c'était réciproque.

* * *

Un tite review ?


	16. Chapitre 16: La lettre

Titre : La lettre

Rating : T

Pairing: Shinji x Ichigo

NDA : Mon premier Os avec comme couple Shinji x Ichigo. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Ichigo revenait tranquillement de son travail. Il venait de finir sa journée et en même temps sa semaine. Lorsqu'il arriva dans son appartement, il se rappela de l'appel qu'il avait reçu pendant le temps de midi. C'était son père. Celui-ci lui avait demandé s'il pouvait venir chercher le restant de ses affaires qu'il avait laissé dans sa chambre par manque de place lorsqu'il avait prit son premier appartement. Le jeune homme avait bien évidemment accepté et il devait se rendre le lendemain à la clinique et Isshin l'aiderait.

La clinique se profilait à mesure qu'il approchait en voiture. Cela faisait près de deux mois qu'il n'avait pas pu venir rendre visite à son père et ses sœurs. Il s'arrêta devant le bâtiment et sorti de son véhicule avec joie. Il avait hâte de revoir son père. Lorsqu'il arriva, il trouva la clinique bondé de monde. Il décida alors d'aller directement dans son ancienne chambre et de se mettre au travail. Il commença par son bureau, ou il restait ses anciens bouquins du lycée. Certain souvenir lui revint alors en mémoire et un petit sourire passa ses lèvres alors qu'il rangeait tout dans ses cartons.

Voyant qu'il y avait pas mal d'affaire qui ne lui servirait à plus rien, il décida d'aller chercher un sac et de mettre tout ce qu'il devrait jeter dedans.

Il était plongé dans son triage quand il tomba sur une enveloppe qu'il était persuadé d'avoir jeté et même brûler depuis… près de quatorze ans. S'arrêtant, Ichigo alla chercher sa paire de lunette et s'installa sur le bord de son lit. Il regarda l'enveloppe dans sa main et se souvint de la sensation qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'il avait écrit la lettre qui était encore à l'intérieur.

C'est avec précaution qu'il décacheta l'enveloppe et en retira une feuil plié en trois. Il posa l'enveloppe à coté de lui, et déplia le papier où il pouvait voir son écriture de son adolescence.

« J'écrivais vraiment mal à cette époque » Marmonna-t-il.

Il attaqua sa lecture et finalement il s'allongea sur son lit en allumant la petite lampe de chevet car la nuit avait commencé à tomber. Ichigo ne se senti pas s'endormir, tout comme il se vit pas la fenêtre de sa chambre s'ouvrir un peu plus pour laisser passer une forme humaine.

Shinji avait reçu le sms de son compagnon et il lui avait répondu qu'il l'attendrait à la maison. Mais lorsqu'il vit les heures défiler mais qu'Ichigo n'était toujours pas de retour, il avait d'abord pensé à l'appeler, mais voyant l'heure, il avait pensé qu'Ichigo avait dîné avec son père et ses sœurs.

Le vizard avait alors prit la décision de se rendre à la clinique avec l'intention de passer par la porte, mais lorsqu'il était arrivé et avait vu qu'il y avait une faible lumière dans la chambre numéro 15, il avait sauté vers la fenêtre et c'était retenu par le bord de la fenêtre.

Poussant un peu le rideau, il découvrit son amant endormit profondément sur son ancien lit. Son regard fut attiré par une feuille dans sa main. Entrant doucement, Shinji s'approcha sans faire de bruit. Ichigo était réellement magnifique lorsqu'il dormait. Son front ne contenait pas son habituel froncement, son visage était calme et apaisé, et ses cheveux en batail lui donnait envie de plonger ses mains dedans.

« Oser préférer dormir dans ton ancien lit… vilain… »

Mais Shinji ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il aimait le voir dormir, où qu'il soit. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'un jour il serait tombé amoureux de cet homme fougueux et plein de vie, mais qui portait un énorme poids sur ses épaules.

Avoir vaincu Aizen avait fait de lui l'idole de toute l'Académie de Shinigami et il était connu de tous, pourtant, il n'avait que dix-sept ans lorsque c'était arrivé, et le Commandant avait voulu qu'il rejoigne le Gotei 13. Mais entre temps, Shinji était passé par là et lui avait révélé ses sentiments, un peu maladroitement… quoique non… Il l'avait simplement embrassé et Ichigo l'avait repoussé fermement, avant de l'attraper par sa chemise et de l'embrasser sauvagement.

C'était comme cela qu'ils avaient débuté leur relation et depuis, ils vivaient ensemble dans un appartement assez cossu de Tokyo et Ichigo était devenu un chirurgien neurologique très réputé dans la Capitale.

Il se reprit et doucement, il tira la feuille de la main de son compagnon pour ensuite le couvrir de la couverture qu'il y avait au pied du lit.

Shinji s'installa par terre, contre le bord du lit, et ouvrit la feuille pour découvrir tout en haut son prénom. Se demandant ce que c'était, le vizard se mit à lire. Au début, il fronçait les sourcils, ce qui était écrit ne voulait rien dire, mais plus il avançait, plus il se mit à sourire, les mots hésitants de son compagnon l'amusait. Et au fil de sa progression, son cœur se mit à battre furieusement dans sa poitrine, et lorsqu'enfin il eut fini de lire, la lettre reposa contre sa poitrine alors qu'il retenait le sanglot qui menaçait de passer ses lèvres.

« Qui t'as dit que tu avais de droit de la lire ? »

Le murmure endormi le fit se retourner, et le petit sourire d'Ichigo le fit sourire à son tour. Il se leva doucement, se mettant à genou pour que son visage repose tout près de celui de son compagnon. Il glissa doucement ses doigts dans les mèches rebelles rousses qu'il aimait tant caresser.

« Pourquoi je ne lis cela que maintenant ?

Je pensais l'avoir jeter…

Pourquoi ?

Parce que c'est nul et … niais. »

Shinji se leva et vint s'installer sur le lit, attrapant au passage Ichigo pour qu'il se colle contre lui. Le vizard déposa un petit baiser sur ses cheveux avant de poser sa joue contre sa tête.

« C'est vrai que c'est gentil et romantique, mais ce n'est pas niais. Ta façon de chercher tes mots c'est mignon.

Ce n'est pas… mignon ! C'est… c'est…

Quand l'avais-tu écrite ?

Quelques jours avant que tu ne me demande de sortir avec toi.

Tu veux dire que … lorsque je t'ai embrassé tu …

Oui.

Mais pourquoi m'avoir repoussé alors ?

Parce que jamais je n'aurais pensé que toi tu puisses t'intéresser à moi. J'étais complètement paniqué, je ne savais plus quoi faire. »

Ichigo avait les joues rougit de honte et Shinji lui, avait un petit sourire tendre. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer Ichigo écrire une lettre… Et pourtant elle était bien là. Le fait de lire les sentiments de son homme le ravissait et en lui, cela le confortait dans ce qu'il ressentait. Il aimait Ichigo au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

« La veille, j'avais décidé de t'écrire une lettre, car à chaque fois que je voulais te parler, le courage s'enfuyait et je finissais inlassablement par partir du lycée en courant. Alors, je me suis installé à mon bureau et j'ai passé plus de trois heures à chercher mes mots, à raturer mes feuilles, et finalement je l'ai écrite et je l'ai mise dans une enveloppe, dans l'intention de la glisser dans ton casier… Mais le lendemain, je l'avais oublié sur mon bureau. »

Shinji se remémora cette journée-là.

**Flashback**

Shinji se trouvait avec ses amis vizard près de la cours du lycée et regardait à la dérober Ichigo qui c'était placé à l'ombre contre le mur du bâtiment principal. Cela faisait près de deux mois qu'il le regardait ainsi. Il n'osait rien faire. Lui qui criait sur tout les toits qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait et qu'il était le plus fort, il se cachait d'Ichigo, ayant peur de sa réaction. Mais alors que la sonnerie de reprise des cours retentit, il vit une fille s'approcher de l'adolescent et rien que par sa façon de ce tenir, de bouger ses mains, il comprit qu'elle lui demandait de sortir avec elle. Mais la réaction d'Ichigo le fit sourire. Celui-ci rougit mais secoua la tête de négation avant de mettre son sac sur l'épaule et de quitter sa place sous le regard dépité de la jeune femme.

Le vizard c'était alors décidé à franchir le pas et avait rejoint sa place sur le toit du bâtiment pour finir sa journée. Ses amis ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Shinji passait son temps dans ce lycée puisque de toute façon il n'y allait pas. Il voulait le surveiller, pour ne pas qu'il fasse de bêtise et alors qu'il attendait la fin des cours, il monta son plan pour faire venir Ichigo à lui. Et alors que la sonnerie de fin de cours le fit revenir à la réalité, un fin sourire s'empara de son visage et il quitta le toit en courant pour intercepter Ichigo. Il savait qu'il était dans les premiers à quitter l'établissement et avait la ferme intention de le retenir.

Il le vit au loin et couru un peu plus vite. Arrivant à son niveau, Shinji lui attrapa le bras et le tira dans un coin calme et reculé où personne ne pourrait les voir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Cria Ichigo qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait là avec Shinji.

Ca… »

Shinji c'était approché si vite que l'adolescent n'avait pu faire aucun geste avant qu'il ne sente les lèvres de l'autre homme sur les siennes. Interloqué, Ichigo avait posé ses mains sur la chemise de Shinji et l'avait repoussé le plus fort possible.

Mais à peine quelques secondes plus tard, et après avoir vu le regard blessé de Shinji, Ichigo l'avait tiré contre lui pour poser à son tour ses lèvres contres les siennes. Shinji avait d'abord été surpris, mais ensuite le baiser devint plus calme et tendre alors qu'il entourait le corps contre le siens avec ses bras. Ichigo avait gardé Shinji contre lui jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air ce fasse sentir.

« Tu me repousse pour ensuite me voler un baiser hein ?

Désolé, je …j'étais…surpris.

Mais… ?

Mais… je n'aurais jamais imaginé que …

Et pourtant. Alors, je vais être clair, je te veux et à ce que j'ai pu voir, tu veux la même chose. »

Les joues qui rougirent encore plus confirmèrent les pensées d'Ichigo et Shinji se rapprocha de lui pour passer ses bras autour de sa taille afin que leurs corps se touchent.

« Je ne suis pas du genre possessif, mais j'aime savoir que je suis aimé. Et j'aime prouver mon amour à l'homme que j'aime. »

Sur cette phrase, Shinji rapprocha leurs visages et embrassa tendrement Ichigo. La surprise passée, le jeune homme entoura le cou de Shinji de ses bras et alla chercher la langue du jeune homme pour entamer une danse amoureuse.

**Fin Flashback**

Depuis ce jour-là, les deux hommes ne s'étaient plus quittés. Ils avaient jalousement gardés leur amour pour eux, mais lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, ils en profitaient au maximum et n'hésitaient pas à se prouver leur amour. Leur relation durait à présent depuis plus de quatorze ans et cela réjouissait Shinji qui avait trouvé une perle en la présence d'Ichigo. Rien n'avait pu les séparer.

Shinji fut tiré de ses pensées par les bras d'Ichigo qui s'étaient enroulés autour de sa taille et son visage qui était plongé dans son cou. Un petit baiser le fit sourire.

« Jamais je n'aurais cru que ce jour-là, j'avais trouvé un trésor d'amour et de tendresse.

Je fais simplement plaisir à l'homme de ma vie et moi non plus, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu puisses être aussi romantique. Vu comment tu te comportais au lycée. »

Ichigo glissa une jambe entre celle de Shinji, rapprochant encore un peu plus leur corps l'un contre l'autre. Il avait honte sur le coup que son compagnon ait pu lire cette lettre, mais finalement, il était heureux, car maintenant Shinji savait qu'il l'aimait depuis tout ce temps.

« Cela ne t'empêche pas de m'en écrire d'autre tu sais. »

La voix rieuse de Shinji le fit se redresser et plongea son regard dans celui chocolat du vizard. C'était rare lorsque Shinji prenait cette intonation, mais cela le rendait plus tendre aussi. Ils se regardèrent pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce que finalement, ils s'embrassent le plus tendrement possible, glissant leurs mains l'une dans l'autre afin d'enlacer leur doigts.

« Promet-moi de rester avec moi jusqu'à ce que je meurs.

Si tu meurs, tu deviendras un shinigami à part entière.

Alors reste avec moi dans cette vie, mais aussi dans la nouvelle qui m'attendra.

Ichi…

S'il te plait.

Tu sais que tu me demande que ce jour-là, je te rejoigne au Seireitei…

Oui, j'en ai bien conscience, mais comment voudrais-tu que je vive là-bas si toi tu es ici sur Terre, loin de moi ? »

Le vizard soupira d'exaspération, car il savait que même si Ichigo mourrait, il le suivrait partout où il irait, y compris à la Soul Society. Shinji se tourna complètement vers son compagnon et lui offrit un beau sourire.

« Tiens-toi prêt à me voir encore pendant plusieurs centaines d'années. Je te promets que tu n'auras personne d'autre que moi. Et que je continuerai à t'aimer. »

Ichigo était de plus en plus heureux. Chaque fois qu'une nouvelle chose leurs arrivaient, il comprenait les sentiments que Shinji avait pour lui. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que ce jour-là, il avait trouvé l'homme de sa vie, l'homme avec qui il voulait partager ses peurs, ses angoisses, sa joie, son bonheur. Et pourtant, maintenant il était en face de lui, et il comptait bien le garder aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait.

Après ce petit moment de détente, Ichigo recommença à faire ses cartons sous le regard brûlant de Shinji qui c'était assis en tailleur sur le lit.

« Cesse de me regarder comme ca Shinji.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que j'ai l'impression que tu me déshabille du regard ou que tu veux me sauter dessus.

Je suis si transparent que ca ?

Je le sais comme si c'était marqué sur ton front Shinji. »

Un éclat de rire fit retourner Ichigo qui tenait une petite pile de livre. Shinji c'était laissé tombé sur le lit et riait tout ce qu'il pouvait. Ichigo soupira mais un sourire passa son visage. Oui, il avait apprit à lire les expressions de Shinji, mais malgré ce qu'il avait dit, cela ne le gênait pas plus que cela, au contraire, cela lui donnait des envies non avouable en public.

« Aide-moi à finir se carton et rentrons à la maison.

Et pourquoi je devrai t'aider ?

Parce que si tu ne le fait pas, tu n'auras pas droit à ma surprise. »

Shinji grimaça. Car il savait très bien ce que cela pouvait être comme surprise. Il se mit immédiatement debout et aida son compagnon à finir ses cartons.

« Tu sais que je mène par le bout du nez ?

Oui, mais j'adore ca. »

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini et que les cartons furent empilés dans la voiture, les deux hommes allèrent saluer Isshin puis prirent la direction de leur logement. A peine eurent-ils fini de poser les cartons dans le salon qu'Ichigo attrapa Shinji par la taille et l'embrassa fougueusement.

Shinji ne put se retenir plus longtemps et se laissa faire tout en marchant vers leur chambre. Ils tombèrent sur les draps et laissèrent leurs corps exprimer ce qu'ils tentaient de retenir depuis près de deux heures à présent et la chambre fut remplie de gémissement et d'halètement pendant de longues minutes.

Lorsque Shinji se réveilla le lendemain matin, il regardait Ichigo dormir paisiblement dans ses bras et se rappela la lettre. Cela avait déclenché en lui un regain d'énergie. Car jamais il n'aurait pu soupçonner Ichigo d'écrire quelque chose d'aussi tendre et adorable. Il ne l'aimait que plus et comptait bien lui rendre au centuple cet amour inconditionnel qu'il lui offrait chaque jour depuis quatorze ans.

* * *

Alors comment vous avez trouvé ? Une review ?


	17. Chapitre 17 : A la lueur des bougies

**Rating :** T  
**Pairing :** Byakuya x Ichigo  
**NDA :** Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo.

* * *

Le soleil dardait ses faibles rayons sur la ville de Karakura. Le ciel était assombri par les nuages qui commençaient doucement à s'amonceler.

Byakuya posa un pied au sol lorsque le Senkaimon fut fermé. L'ordre de Yamamoto était clair. Il devait aider Kurosaki à surveiller la ville. Il n'en avait aucune envie, pourtant, lui, ne pouvait refuser. Après tout, en tant que noble il ne pouvait aller contre une décision de Yamamoto.

Le noble traversa les rues d'un pas calme. Pour une fois, il contempla ce qui l'entourait. Les arbres feuillus, les rues pleines de monde, les parcs verdoyants. Mais aussi les rues pleines de voitures. Tout autour de lui, il voyait les personnes se promener ou rentrer chez eux après une journée de travail. Il ne connaissait pas cela au Seireitei et cela le troubla. Lui avait l'habitude de marcher, d'être calme, même en pleine rue. Là c'était complètement différent.

Il se pressa de se rendre chez Urahara pour prendre le gigai et dut s'armer de patience face aux répliques de l'ex-capitaine qui tenait absolument à l'avoir chez lui. Il réussit à s'en échapper et s'arrêta une dizaine de minutes plus tard devant la clinique Kurosaki. Il était hors de question pour lui d'aller vivre chez Urahara, il ne cesserait de lui poser des questions toute plus étranges les unes que les autres et réussirait à un moment à le faire craquer. Il entra et une jeune femme châtain clair l'interpela.

- Oh ! vous êtes un shinigami !

- Oui.

- Urahara-san nous a prévenus que quelqu'un devait venir. Alors, c'est vous. Je suis Kurosaki Yuzu, la sœur d'Ichigo.

- Urahara-san ?

- Oui. Entrez, je vais appeler mon père.

Yuzu accompagna le noble dans le salon et le quitta prestement. Jamais elle n'avait vu un homme aussi beau ! Elle appela son père qui arriva dans la salle, essoufflé.

- Capitaine Kuchiki, je suis heureux de vous accueillir.

- Bonjour Kurosaki-san. Je vous remercie de me recevoir chez vous.

- Comment aurais-je pu refuser la demande du noble Kuchiki ? Si je l'avais fait, votre père et votre grand-père m'en auraient voulu.

Byakuya se ferma légèrement en entendant Kurosaki parler de sa famille. Isshin se mordilla la lèvre. Il les avait connus et aussi Byakuya alors qu'il était vraiment très jeune. Décidant de dérider le noble, Isshin l'emmena à l'étage. Il s'arrêta devant une porte où Byakuya pouvait lire le chiffre 16 sur une petite plaque en bois.

Je n'ai pas beaucoup de chambre de libre et celle-ci est la plus calme. Je vous laisse vous installer, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à me le demander ou le demander à l'une de mes filles.

- Votre fille est très gentille.

- Yuzu ? C'est ma femme tout craché ! Elle s'occupe de nous comme une mère poule.

Byakuya ne répondit rien et entra dans la pièce. Isshin le laissa seul, lui indiquant que s'il avait besoin, il le trouverait dans un coin de la clinique en train de soigner les malades. Se retrouvant seul dans sa chambre, le noble s'avança vers la fenêtre et posa son front contre la vitre. Jamais cela ne lui était arrivé de rester sur Terre pour une si longue période. Pourtant, il se sentait bien.

Depuis qu'Aizen avait été vaincu, la vie au Seireitei était devenue plus calme, mais leur travail sur le terrain ne cessait pas. Que ce soit sur Terre ou à la Soul Society. Yamamoto avait décidé cette fois-ci d'envoyer Byakuya, afin de laisser Renji prendre les rênes de la Division et en même temps s'informer sur ses capacités. Byakuya en avait souri intérieurement. Renji était plus qu'apte à diriger une division. Il ne l'avait pas formé dans ce sens pour rien. Il connaissait parfaitement les capacités de son beau-frère.

- Un coup à la porte le fit sursauter.

- Entrez.

Lorsque la porte fut ouverte, Byakuya découvrit Ichigo face à lui en tenue de shinigami. Il avait bien grandi, il était même presque plus grand que lui et avait physiquement changé. Exit l'adolescent fougueux, à présent il avait devant lui un homme sûr de lui et physiquement très athlétique.

- Je suis étonné de te voir ici, Byakuya.

- Jamais tu ne comprendras… murmura Byakuya en fermant les yeux d'exaspération.

- J'ai toujours appelé les gens par leurs prénoms, tu ne fais pas exception à la règle. Et avoue, si je commence à t'appeler Kuchiki-sama, tu trouverais cela étrange non ?

Byakuya dut concéder que c'était bel et bien la vérité. Il se retourna pour regarder à nouveau le paysage. Il voyait au loin les immeubles et les grues de chantier. C'était assez nouveau pour lui de rester sur Terre.

- La chambre te convient ?

- Oui. C'est parfait.

- Cela te change du Manoir Kuchiki. Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas aussi majestueux que là-bas.

- Cela me convient amplement et… me change.

Ichigo s'avança vers le noble et s'arrêta près de lui. Il se tourna et vit le visage mélancolique du noble. Il se demanda bien ce qu'il pouvait avoir.

- Tu n'as jamais fait de si long séjour sur Terre ?

- Une fois et c'était chez Urahara. C'était l'enfer. Finalement, j'ai fini par prendre une chambre d'hôtel grâce à mon gigai.

- C'est vrai que généralement il demande à ses invités de participer aux tâches ménagères. Je t'imagine mal avec un balai ou faire la poussière.

Voyant que Byakuya ne réagissait pas, Ichigo s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son bras. Le noble eut un geste de recul et tourna son visage fermé vers lui. Ichigo en était surpris, c'était si rare de voir une expression sur son visage ! Pourtant, Ichigo fronça les sourcils. Il se passait quelque chose.

- Pourquoi as-tu eu ce mouvement de recul Byakuya ?

- Cela ne te regarde pas. Je vais faire une ronde. Je reviens pour le dîner.

- On mange à dix-neuf heures.

- Merci.

Byakuya ouvrit la fenêtre après avoir quitté son gigai qu'Ichigo coucha doucement sur le lit et parti en shunpo. Ichigo était intrigué, quelques secondes auparavant, Byakuya pensait à quelque chose qui le perturbait. Il quitta la chambre d'ami et entra dans la sienne qui était juste à côté.

Le vent soulevait ses cheveux ébène alors qu'il parcourait la ville. Byakuya s'arrêta soudainement lorsqu'il entendit le hurlement d'un hollow. Immédiatement, il se précipita vers la source de reiatsu et trouva une enfant pleurant de peur par terre. Elle allait se faire happer par la main du hollow, mais Byakuya arriva au même moment. Il l'attrapa dans ses bras et fit un shunpo pour la mettre à l'abri plus loin. La fillette leva les yeux vers lui.

- Tu es qui ? pleura-t-elle.

- Je vais me débarrasser de la bête qui t'a fait peur. Reste ici et ne bouge pas.

- D'… d'accord.

Byakuya repartit en dégainant Senbonzakura. Il se plaça devant le hollow sans parler ni bouger. Le monstre s'approcha de lui et voulut l'abattre avec son bras, mais Byakuya sauta et trancha d'un coup sec le bras du hollow qui tomba au sol. Ce dernier hurla.

- Cela, c'est pour avoir fait peur à une petite fille innocente.

Lorsque le hollow recommença à vouloir le tuer, Byakuya le trancha de la tête aux pieds et lorsque le monstre commença à se désintégrer, Byakuya continua.

- Cela, c'est pour l'avoir fait pleurer et avoir voulu la transformer. Je déteste lorsque l'on s'en prend à plus faible que soit. Meurt hollow.

Lorsque celui-ci eut complètement disparu, Byakuya rengaina et retourna à l'endroit où il avait laissé la petite fille. Elle se tenait assise, les jambes pliées devant elle et les entourait de ses bras alors qu'elle sanglotait.

- Doucement, Byakuya s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule. La fillette se releva en sursaut et s'apaisa en reconnaissant le noble.

- Tu n'as plus à avoir peur, le monstre ne reviendra plus, mais tu ne dois pas rester ici.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que si tu restes, d'autres viendront. Je vais t'envoyer là où tu seras en sécurité. Tu trouveras des gens formidables qui prendront soin de toi.

- C'est loin ?

- Non.

Byakuya dégaina à nouveau et lorsqu'il plaça le sable devant la petite fille, celle-ci écarquilla les yeux.

- Tu vas me tuer ?

- Non, avec le bout de ma garde, je vais apposer un signe sur ton front, c'est un konso, grâce à cela, tu iras dans un nouveau monde.

- Et ça fait mal ?

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas.

Alors que Byakuya allait apposer le sceau, la pluie se mit à tomber. Il retint de justesse ses mots et appliqua le sceau alors que la fillette le regardait.

- Merci Monsieur, tu es gentil et beau en plus. On se reverra peut-être.

- Oui peut-être, bonne chance.

La fillette disparue et Byakuya se releva pour regarder le ciel. L'eau tombait sur son visage et il décida de rentrer vite pour éviter d'être trop mouillé. Lorsqu'il arriva à la clinique, Ichigo l'attendait à l'entrée. Lorsqu'il le vit, le jeune homme se mit à rire.

- Byakuya… tu ressemble… à un chat… tout mouillé ! ria de bon cœur Ichigo.

- Moque-toi… je vais aller…

- À la salle de bain ! s'exclama Yuzu qui arrivait derrière Ichigo.

La jeune fille se précipita vers Byakuya et l'emmena à la salle de bain en lui montrant toutes les affaires. Byakuya lui en fut reconnaissant et il se déshabilla lorsque Yuzu eut quitté la pièce. Il se glissa sous la douche et soupira de soulagement lorsque l'eau chaude glissa sur son corps refroidi.

Ichigo riait de ce qu'il avait vu. Les cheveux de Byakuya étaient trempés et collaient contre son visage. Son haori dégoulinait de pluie et son shihakusho collait à son corps, comme son hakama.

Entrant dans sa chambre un peu plus tard, Byakuya trouva des affaires terriennes propres sur un cintre. Il reprit son gigai avant d'attraper le pantalon noir qu'il enfila le trouvant très confortable puis mit la chemise bleue qui lui allait à merveille. Il se demanda qui avait bien pu mettre ces affaires dans sa chambre. Quand il descendit, il trouva Ichigo en train de reposer le téléphone de l'accueil.

- Tu as réussi à te réchauffer ?

- Oui, cela m'a fait du bien. Qui a apporté ces vêtements dans ma chambre ?

- C'est moi. Quand j'ai su que tu venais à la maison, je savais que tu n'aurais pas forcément les bons vêtements pour t'habiller.

- Merci.

Ichigo fut déconcerté par le remerciement du noble Kuchiki. Jamais il ne l'avait entendu faire cela, ou s'excuser. Ce n'était pas dans ses gènes… ou du moins c'est ce qu'il avait toujours pensé. Pourtant, il avait devant lui un autre homme. Il s'était passé neuf ans depuis la fin de la guerre et les changements étaient radicaux. Peut-être que Byakuya était remarié à présent ? Cette idée lui noua soudainement l'estomac.

- Allons au salon, nous serons mieux.

- Je te suis.

Ils quittèrent l'accueil et Ichigo mena le noble vers le salon où il trouva Isshin. Celui-ci tenait une tasse de café dans ses mains. Voyant qu'il n'était plus seul, le médecin se retourna.

- Votre chambre vous convient, Kuchiki-sama ?

- Parfaitement, je vous remercie de m'accueillir le temps de mon séjour.

- Bien, alors je vais retourner travailler. Ichigo, occupe-toi de Kuchiki-sama.

- Mais…

Ichigo ne put continuer sa phrase, car son père avait déjà quitté la pièce. Il se tourna vers Byakuya et lui proposa un thé. Il savait que le noble ne buvait que cela. Il quitta le salon pour préparer les boissons et laissa à nouveau le noble seul. Byakuya observait son environnement. C'était très différent de chez lui où tout était sobre. Ici, les couleurs, les cadres, les meubles étaient bien agencés et créaient un environnement chaleureux. Lorsqu'il était arrivé un peu plus tôt dans la journée, Byakuya avait été surpris par le grand poster qui trônait contre un mur du salon. S'en approchant, il remarqua une certaine ressemblance.

- C'est ma mère. Mazaki Kurosaki.

- Pourquoi avoir fait une si grande image d'elle ?

- Mon père… est un gamin. Lorsqu'il fait le pitre, il lui arrive souvent de se coller contre le poster et de faire semblant de pleurer comme quoi nous ne l'aimons pas. Quand j'étais plus jeune, je trouvais ça débile, mais à présent, je pense que c'est surtout pour cacher son chagrin. Il est excentrique, mais il nous adore mes sœurs et moi. Je l'ai compris lorsqu'il m'a aidé à la bataille de l'hiver.

- Je ne connais pas ton père. Il était déjà parti lorsque je suis arrivé au Gotei. Je sais simplement qu'il aimait profondément ta mère.

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- Mon père me l'a dit.

Cette fois, le visage d'Ichigo reflétait l'incrédulité. Jamais Byakuya ne parlait de sa famille, même de Rukia. Alors l'entendre parler de son père… c'était comme un miracle. S'approchant de lui, Ichigo posa sa main sur son bras en douceur.

- Je ne savais pas que mon père connaissait le tien… en fait… je ne sais rien du tout de sa vie lorsqu'il était au Seireitei.

- Je n'en sais pas plus…

- Viens.

Le jeune homme entraîna Byakuya vers le canapé et lui donna sa tasse de thé alors qu'il prenait la sienne. Byakuya le regardait étrangement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda le noble en pointant la tasse d'Ichigo.

- Du café. Tu ne connais pas ?

Byakuya resta muet et Ichigo comprit alors sa réponse. Souriant, il tendit son bras et plaça la tasse près de Byakuya.

- Goûte.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as peur de te ridiculiser ? Ou que je vois ta réaction ?

Vexé, le noble attrapa la tasse et huma l'odeur. C'était nouveau pour lui et doucement il leva le récipient vers sa bouche et en prit une gorgée. Il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer et de froncer le nez. Ichigo en ria et finalement il répondit.

- C'est amer, mais je l'aime comme ça. Si tu veux, je pourrais t'en préparer avec du lait, pour l'adoucir et du sucre.

- Peut-être.

Byakuya devint rêveur. Il pensait aux choses qu'il avait goûtées avec Renji. Certains avaient des goûts vraiment étranges. Pourtant, il voulait essayer ce que proposait Ichigo. Il ne le comprenait pas lui-même…

Finalement, la journée se passa rapidement, les hollows avaient cessé pour l'instant et ils étaient tous à table. Le noble se sentait mal, car les deux filles le regardaient sans cesse. Voyant l'exaspération se peindre sur le visage du Capitaine, Isshin demanda à ses filles de cesser cela. Le repas se finit dans le silence et Byakuya aida à débarrasser la table sous l'étonnement de tous.

Yuzu et Karin s'en allèrent ensuite dans leur chambre alors qu'Isshin se rendit dans le salon. Il préférait laisser son fils avec le Capitaine ensemble. Ichigo se tourna vers Byakuya lorsqu'il eut fini de mettre la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle.

- Tu veux goûter alors ?

- À quoi ? demanda le noble à mille lieues de là.

- Au café dont je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure, sourit Ichigo en voyant la surprise sur son visage.

- Ah… oui.

Ichigo se mit au travail et quelques minutes plus tard, chacun tenait sa tasse dans ses mains alors que la pluie tombait rudement et que l'orage s'approchait doucement. Byakuya regardait les éclairs illuminer le ciel alors qu'ils étaient tous deux dans sa chambre. Il leva sa tasse et but la première gorgée. Le goût était totalement différent avec le lait.

Voyant le petit sourire orner pour la première fois le visage du noble, Ichigo déclara.

- Et bien, tu as l'air d'aimer.

- C'est très bon. Je te savais douer avec un zanpakuto, mais pas en cuisine.

- J'ai grandi et je sais m'occuper de moi à présent.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, profitant du calme de la pièce et de la chaleur de leurs boissons. L'orage s'approchait de plus en plus et les éclairs devenaient plus violents. L'un d'eux, tout proche, fit sursauter les deux hommes.

- Et bien…

- Nous sommes à l'abri ici ?

- Bien sûr, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais c'est bien la première fois que je vois un orage aussi violent par ici.

- Ils ne sont pas si fort là-bas.

Un nouvel éclair zébra le ciel et les deux hommes n'eurent pas le temps de réagir que toutes les lumières s'éteignirent brutalement. Byakuya en fut si surpris qu'il n'eut pas conscience de s'être relevé.

- Mince, je ne pensais pas que ça allait faire ça. Bon, y'a plus qu'à descendre.

- Cela arrive souvent ?

- De temps en temps. La clinique est reliée au groupe électrogène, mais pas cette partie.

Byakuya créa une boule de reiatsu après avoir posé sa tasse ou il pouvait et éclaira Ichigo alors qu'ils quittaient la chambre. Ils descendirent prudemment les escaliers et trouvèrent Isshin en train d'allumer des bougies dans le salon alors que les jumelles se tenaient l'une contre l'autre de peur.

- Ah vous êtes là ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait de l'orage… Je suis désolé Kuchiki-sama.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Vous ne pouvez pas le prévoir.

Tous se tournèrent vers la fenêtre lorsqu'encore une fois, un éclair apparut. Ne voulant pas indisposer Byakuya, Ichigo se tourna vers son père et prit deux bougies. Il en donna une au Capitaine et ils remontèrent dans la chambre.

- Mes sœurs ont peur de l'orage et seul mon père arrive à les calmer. Alors, je préfère remonter ici.

- Ton père est sympathique. Il est étrange, mais il se préoccupe vraiment de vous.

- Oui. Je ne l'ai compris que récemment en fait.

Ichigo s'installa sur le sol contre le mur face à la fenêtre et regardait à travers alors que Byakuya posait sa bougie sur le petit meuble et se plaça au côté du jeune homme. Il se sentait étrange en sa présence. Avant, Ichigo l'agaçait, l'énervait et il aurait voulu le tuer plus d'une fois, mais à présent, il n'avait plus près de lui un gamin, mais un homme tout à fait séduisant et qui malgré lui faisait battre son cœur.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment, regardant les éclairs hachurer le ciel et la pluie tomber lourdement. Ichigo était apaisé d'avoir Byakuya à ses côtés. Il n'avait pas tellement changé, mais depuis le tout début, il avait été rassuré en sa présence.

Sentant la fatigue l'envahir, Ichigo laissa sa tête tomber sur l'épaule du noble. Il ne pensait plus, simplement rester là, à la lueur des bougies. Il bougea pourtant un peu son visage et regarda le visage de Byakuya. La lumière des bougies rendit le noble encore plus beau qu'il ne l'était déjà. Surtout qu'il avait enlevé ses Kenseikaan et du coup ses cheveux entouraient élégamment son visage.

À cet instant, il aurait voulu l'embrasser. Dans un instant d'impulsivité, Ichigo releva la tête et pressa ses lèvres contre le bord de celle de Byakuya. Le Capitaine se tourna soudainement et vit le regard brillant d'Ichigo. Sans parler, celui-ci recommença, mais cette fois sur ses lèvres et à son plus grand étonnement, Byakuya y répondit. Le baiser dura quelques secondes avant que le noble se recule, surpris.

- Ichigo…

- Je suis désolé… je n'aurais pas d…

Il ne put finir sa phrase que Byakuya s'était tourné vers lui et l'embrassait pour le faire taire. En lui, tout un tas de sentiment se battait, mais l'amour surgissait. La main d'Ichigo vint se loger sur la nuque de Byakuya, alors que leurs corps se rapprochaient. Le noble entoura celui d'Ichigo pour le ramener contre le sien. Ichigo se laissa faire et se retrouva finalement sur les genoux de Byakuya.

- Et bien… murmura Ichigo en souriant. Si j'avais su, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps.

- Tu…

- Oui. Je suis désolé de n'avoir rien dit, mais… je ne suis qu'un gamin comparé à toi.

- C'est faux. Tu crois que j'aurais embrassé un gamin ? Tu as changé, tu as grandi et mûri, Ichigo.

Ichigo avait posé ses mains sur les épaules de Byakuya et le regardait dans les yeux. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait le noble agir ainsi avec autrui. Un doigt glissa le long de sa joue et Ichigo s'aperçut que le regard que lui lançait le noble avait changé. Il était plus serein, plus enjoué et surtout, il brillait.

Un violent coup de tonnerre les fit sursauter et Ichigo se retourna en constatant que l'orage était juste au-dessus d'eux.

- C'est vraiment violent…

- Oui. Relève-toi.

- Oh ! D'accord.

Ichigo se demanda ce que voulait Byakuya alors qu'ils se relevaient. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre alors qu'un éclair tombait justement pas très loin. Surpris, Ichigo sursauta et le noble s'approcha pour l'entourer de ses bras.

- Tu ne devrais pas rester si près. On ne sait pas ce qui pourrait arriver.

- Tu as raison. Byakuya ?

- Hum ?

- Tu veux vraiment… il se tut avant d'inspirer et de reprendre. Tu veux vraiment de moi ?

- Oui. Je te veux Ichigo. Je me le cachais, mais j'ai des sentiments pour toi depuis un moment maintenant.

- Je comprends… Byakuya, je suis peut-être jeune, mais sache que les sentiments qui m'animent sont sincères.

Les mains d'Ichigo vinrent se poser sur les siennes et Byakuya écarta les doigts afin de pouvoir enlacer ceux d'Ichigo. Il ne parla pas, mais il savait qu'Ichigo saurait interpréter son geste. Et ce fut le cas. Le jeune homme laissa son visage tomber contre la joue de son amant… c'était étrange, et est-ce qu'ils l'étaient vraiment ?

- Byakuya ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que… qu'on est…

Voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase, Byakuya le retourna dans ses bras et le regarda dans les yeux. Ce qu'il voyait l'enchantait. Ichigo se posait des questions sur tout ce qu'il venait de se passer ces dernières minutes.

- Bien sûr… si tu le souhaites.

- Je le veux.

Ichigo se rapprocha et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Byakuya afin de montrer au noble ses sentiments. C'était si bon ! Il se laissa faire alors que les mains de Byakuya s'insinuèrent sous le T-shirt du jeune homme qui frissonna.

- Tes mains sont froides.

- Réchauffe-les-moi.

Les yeux ambre s'écarquillèrent sous la phrase du noble qui esquissa un léger sourire. Le premier que voyait Ichigo depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Heureux, il se laissa faire lorsque Byakuya se mit à avancer. Il atterrit sur le lit du noble sans avoir compris pourquoi. Byakuya s'installa au dessus de lui et le regarda doucement.

- Tu es la seule personne qui me fait cet effet, Ichigo.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

Ichigo leva ses mains pour les poser sur les joues de Byakuya qui se laissa faire. Ses pouces glissèrent sur ses lèvres, les caressant avec douceur. Les deux hommes se regardaient silencieusement, pour trouver la faille… qu'ils ne virent pas. À ce moment-là, Byakuya se baissa et attrapa les lèvres d'Ichigo pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. C'était doux et en même temps, la passion éclata entre eux. Les mains d'Ichigo allèrent se glisser sous la chemise de Byakuya pour enfin toucher sa peau d'albâtre. Elle était douce et chaude. Leurs langues se mirent à danser ensemble quand Byakuya réussit à passer.

Ils oublièrent tout. Les conflits qu'ils avaient eus, les difficultés qu'ils auraient à affronter, l'orage qui se faisait encore entendre. Il ne restait qu'eux, heureux d'avoir trouver la personne à aimer et pouvoir la tenir entre leurs bras.

Finalement, l'orage se calma et le couple se sépara. Pourtant, Ichigo revint dans la chambre de Byakuya et sans rien dire, s'allongea dans le lit. À peine fut-il installé que le bras de Byakuya bougea pour se placer autour de sa taille alors que sa tête vint reposer sur son épaule.

Souriant, Ichigo se tourna afin de laisser plus de place à Byakuya et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Je t'aime Byakuya. Depuis si longtemps… mais je ne voulais pas me l'avouer. Bonne nuit.

Croyant que l'endormit de l'avait pas entendu, Ichigo ferma les yeux et se pelotonna contre Byakuya. Celui-ci ouvrit les siens et murmura.

- Je ne me l'avouais pas non Ichigo…

Le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux et regarda Byakuya. Il était surpris, mais il entendit alors Byakuya continuer.

- Je ne me l'avouais pas, car pour moi c'était impossible. Pourtant à présent, je ne peux le nier. Tu as pris mon cœur. Je t'aime Ichigo.

Après un dernier baiser, les deux hommes fermèrent de nouveau leurs yeux pour s'endormir quelques minutes plus tard dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

Une tite review ? Merci :D


	18. Chapter 18 : Au delà de l'apparence

**Au-delà de l'apparence**

Os Bleach : Kenpachi x Matsumoto

Dédicacé à Sara Jaggerjack

* * *

Sa journée de travail fini, Kenpachi décida que pour la première fois en tant que Capitaine, il allait se rendre à la taverne afin de pouvoir profiter de sa soirée. Yachiru voulut venir avec lui.

— Non, toi tu restes ici, tu es trop petite.

— Mais c'est faux ! Et j'ai grandi maintenant ! Je suis aussi grande que Shiro-chan !

— Hitsugaya n'est pas aussi jeune que toi, alors tu restes ici et tu vas dormir Yachiru !

La jeune femme sut, par le ton de son père adoptif, qu'il était inutile d'insister. Elle le salua et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Kenpachi soupira, car c'était de plus en plus fréquent que Yachiru se rebelle. Mais il ne lui en voulait pas pour autant. Il quitta la Division et se retrouva devant la porte de la taverne. Il entendit les rires de certains de ses subordonnés.

Il entra et trouva quelques tables vides. Il vit rapidement Yumichika, Madarame et Renji ensemble avec d'autres shinigamis. Faisant le tour de la salle avec son regard, il trouva la Vice-Capitaine de la dixième Division seule à une table. Il en fut surpris, car il savait qu'elle aimait particulièrement boire avec ses amis.

Le Capitaine décida alors de la laisser tranquille et s'approcha de ses subordonnés.

— Yo les jeunes !

— Capitaine Kenpachi ! s'exclama tout le monde. C'est surprenant de vous trouver ici !

— J'avais envie de changer d'air.

— Vous avez réussi à vous débarrasser de Yachiru-chan ? demanda Renji.

— Oui.

Hisagi attrapa une chaise derrière lui et la plaça près de lui. Kenpachi s'installa et commanda du saké. La surprise passée, tout le monde se remit à plaisanter et à rire.

— Capitaine Kenpachi ! s'écria Ikkaku. Z'avez jamais été amoureux vous ?

— Jamais. C'est inutile tout' façon.

— Meuh non… c'est bien d'être amoureux ! répondit Renji avec un grand sourire.

— C'est sûr qu'avec un amant comme le Capitaine Kuchiki tu dois être heureux ! ricana Ikkaku.

— Tu ne le connais pas, alors tais-toi et occupe-toi plutôt de Yumichika !

Kenpachi se mit à rire en voyant Renji et Ikkaku s'affronter du regard. C'était clair que l'annonce de la liaison entre Renji, fougueux, et Kuchiki, froid, avait été surprenante, pourtant, personne n'avait osé dire quoi que ce soit.

Les discussions continuèrent. Pourtant, Kenpachi avait toujours son regard qui dérivait vers Matsumoto. Il se demanda bien ce qu'elle pouvait avoir. Voyant les regards de son Capitaine, Yumichika déclara.

— Elle n'est pas bien. J'ai voulu lui parler tout à l'heure, mais elle ne m'a pas répondu. Ça ne lui va pas cet air…

— Elle a été blessée ?

— Pas que je sache… bah ! Elle ira mieux après avoir dormi !

La réponse de Yumichika ne lui convint pourtant pas. Il n'avait jamais essayé de créer des liens avec les autres divisions, mais il savait que Rangiku avait eu Ichimaru pour ami lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes.

Il reprit du saké et se leva avec sa coupe sous le regard de tout le monde. Kenpachi ne s'en préoccupa pas et s'avança vers Rangiku qui avait posé sa tête contre ses bras sur la table.

— Je dérange ?

Rangiku se releva immédiatement et sursauta à la vue du grand Capitaine Kenpachi. Il était encore plus impressionnant comme cela, pensa-t-elle.

— J'ai envie d'être seule Capitaine Kenpachi, désolée…

— Tu as l'air triste pourtant.

Kenpachi s'installa quand même sous les regards éberlués de toute la salle et regarda Rangiku essayer de garder sa position.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Toi qui es toujours en train de rire.

— Rien qui vous concerne Capitaine Kenpachi.

— Kenpachi suffit largement Matsumoto-san. Et je ne te lâcherais pas comme ça.

Plus loin à la table, Madarame remarqua.

— Pourquoi il est parti la voir ? C'est bien la première fois…

— Il n'a pas arrêté de la regarder depuis qu'il est arrivé, répondit Renji qui avait vu le manège de son ancien Capitaine.

— Bah il fait ce qu'il veut après tout !

Matsumoto se demandait pourquoi le Capitaine s'était installé avec elle. Elle avait une mine affreuse et ne voulait pas se confier. Mais son cœur s'était mis à battre furieusement lorsqu'elle l'avait aperçu à l'entrée de la taverne environ une heure avant.

Kenpachi la regarda pendant quelques secondes, voulant savoir ce qu'elle avait.

— Pourquoi tu ne vas pas avec les autres ?

— Pas envie…

— Tu ne bois pas non plus.

— Pas envie…

— Tu comptes me parler ?

— Pas envie…

Kenpachi se mit à rire, étonnant tout le monde dans la salle. Matsumoto se releva légèrement et observa le Capitaine de la onzième Division rire à gorge déployée. Elle fronça les sourcils.

— Si c'est pour vous moquer de moi, ça ne sert à rien !

Elle se leva et quitta la table en s'inclinant légèrement devant lui. Lorsqu'elle fut dehors, elle s'arrêta et leva son visage vers le ciel. Les étoiles brillaient dans la voûte céleste et cela la calma un peu.

— Tu comptais t'enfuir ?

— Laissez-moi Capitaine Kenpachi.

— Hors de question. Viens je te raccompagne.

Kenpachi posa sa main sur le dos de la jeune femme et la fit avancer. Comprenant que le Capitaine ne l'écouterait pas si elle refusait, Matsumoto se laissa faire et prit le chemin de la dixième Division. Elle savait qu'ils ne rencontreraient que peu de personnes.

— Vous comptez me raccompagner chez moi ?

— Oui.

— Et vous arriverez à retourner à la onzième ?

— J'sais pas.

Matsumoto laissa éclater un petit rire et cacha sa bouche avec sa main. Elle trouvait ça vraiment drôle.

— Ce serait mieux si c'était moi qui vous raccompagnais à la onzième et moi qui rentrais à la dixième après non ?

— Nan. C'est mieux comme ça.

— Après tout, nos deux divisions sont côte à côte. Mais pourquoi me raccompagner ?

— J'ai trouvé étrange de te voir si triste. D'habitude tu es toujours en train de rire et de boire et là…

— Je vois…

Kenpachi ne répondit rien, de toute façon il n'était pas le mieux placé pour parler, il préférait laisser ça à Ukitake ! Ils continuèrent leur chemin vers la dixième Division. Kenpachi ne parla plus, ce qui convint parfaitement à Rangiku. Le chemin fut calme, ils ne rencontrèrent personne, ce qui soulagea Matsumoto. Pourtant, elle se sentait un peu mal à l'aise, car l'objet de toutes ses pensées de la soirée était à côté d'elle. Rangiku regarda le Capitaine à la dérober. Même s'il voulait se faire passer pour une brute assoiffée de combat, Matsumoto avait passé au-delà de ça. Elle se rappelait les gestes qu'il avait envers Yachiru.

Ils arrivèrent devant le dixième environ une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Rangiku s'arrêta devant la porte et se tourna vers le Capitaine. Celui-ci semblait perdu dans ses pensées ou alors il était blasé de l'avoir raccompagné elle ne savait pas trop.

— Merci de m'avoir raccompagné Capitaine Kenpachi.

— J't'ai dit de pas m'appeler Capitaine.

Rangiku écarquilla les yeux et finalement elle se laissa à sourire. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Rangiku s'approcha du grand Capitaine, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa un baiser sur sa joue. Elle se recula et s'aperçut que le Capitaine n'avait aucune réaction.

— Bonne nuit Capitaine.

Seul un grognement lui répondit alors qu'elle rentrait dans la division. Un léger sourire ornait son visage. Le premier le la journée. Rangiku se changea et s'allongea dans son futon en repensant au grand Capitaine.

Kenpachi réussit à rentrer chez lui. Il fit doucement pour ne pas réveiller Yachiru et alla lui aussi dormir.

Les jours passaient et certains trouvèrent Kenpachi étrange. Il ne cherchait plus à se battre, ce qui était en soi un véritable exploit pour ceux qui le connaissaient. À la réunion de Capitaine, il n'avait même pas rechigné lorsque Yamamoto lui avait demandé d'entrainer les shinigamis, ce qu'il laissait avant à son 3e siège.

Étonné par ce changement, Byakuya en avait perdu son stoïcisme et avait quitté la réunion avec plein de questions en tête. Lorsqu'il revint au bureau de la sixième, il trouva Renji et s'avança vers lui.

— Tu n'as rien remarqué d'étrange chez le Capitaine Kenpachi ?

— Euh… non. Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

— Eh bien à la réunion il n'a pas protesté quand Yamamoto-sama lui a demandé d'entrainer ses recrues.

Renji écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Jamais dans ses souvenirs il n'avait vu Kenpachi entrainer qui que ce soit. Qu'est-ce qui arrivait à son ancien Capitaine ? il se le demandait bien. Byakuya regardait son amant réfléchir. Soudain, le regard de Renji s'éclaira.

— Je… je crois savoir.

— Comment ça ?

— Tu te souviens au tout début ?

— Début ? demanda Byakuya qui s'installait près de son amant.

— Oui, au début de notre relation ou plutôt un peu avant. Souviens-toi comment nous étions.

Le noble se mit à se souvenir et se rappela que Renji était devenu plus docile et que lui-même lui avait passé plusieurs erreurs. Alors est-ce que cela serait ça ?

— Il serait…

— Je pense oui.

— Mais de qui ?

— Ça… je ne sais pas.

Renji vint s'installer contre son amant pour venir chercher un baiser. Lui en tout cas ne laisserait jamais partir Byakuya. Il l'aimait trop pour cela. Et si Kenpachi était vraiment amoureux, il espérait qu'il soit aussi heureux que lui il l'était.

Tous avaient réussi à faire sortir Rangiku de chez elle et étaient maintenant à la taverne réunie autour d'une table ronde. Ikkaku se faisait sermonner par Yumichika parce qu'il buvait déjà comme un trou.

— Oh laisse-le un peu Yumi, toi tu ne bois pas, donc laisse-le un peu faire, répliqua Renji.

— T'es mal placé, Renji. Dois-je te rappeler que tu bois moins depuis le début de ta relation ? J'imagine que Kuchiki-sama n'aime pas te voir soûl.

— Un point pour toi, marmonna Renji.

Tous se mirent à rire et ont chambré Renji sur sa relation. Pourtant, il se vengea et déclara.

— Vous vous moquez peut-être de ma relation, mais moi je la vis pleinement. Et je ne me cache pas…

— Comment ça ?

— Je n'ai jamais caché quand j'étais amoureux.

— C'est qu'on l'a toujours su, même quand tu flashais sur Hisagi.

Le susnommé releva la tête à l'entente de son nom. Tous le regardaient avec de grands sourires. Il se demandait bien ce qu'il se passait. Connaissant son ex, Renji affirma.

— J'étais en train d'expliquer que moi je ne me cachais pas quand j'étais amoureux.

— C'est vrai, tu es assez prévisible en plus, enfin presque.

Renji savait très bien de quoi parlait son ex, mais savait aussi qu'il ne lui en voulait plus. Il se tourna vers Rangiku qui restait étrangement calme et silencieuse. Étant à côté d'elle, il lui frappa gentiment sur l'épaule.

— Quoi ?

— T'as l'air dans la lune.

Elle se releva un peu, honteuse. Renji vit une légère rougeur s'inscrire sur ses traits et en sourit. S'approchant il lui murmura dans l'oreille afin que personne ne l'entende.

— À qui penses-tu ?

— En quoi ça te regarde ?

— Tu es mon amie, et tu avais l'air de penser à quelqu'un.

Au moment-là, la porte de la taverne s'ouvrit et Kenpachi entra sous les appelles de joies de ses amis. Il arriva et vit Rangiku tout de suite.

— Salut !

— Capitaine ! Ça fait beaucoup en peu de temps qu'on vous voit ici.

— J'sais, mais ça fait du bien.

Il s'installa en face de Rangiku et attrapa un verre que lui offrit Ikkaku. Rangiku elle se sentait mal. Elle ne pensait pas le revoir à la taverne. Elle fit pourtant comme si de rien était et continua a rire avec ses amis. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter quelques regards au Capitaine.

Renji vit le manège de son amie et sut alors de qui elle était amoureuse. Cela lui fit un choc, car il n'imaginait vraiment pas qu'elle s'éprendrait d'un homme comme Kenpachi, surtout quand on savait la relation qu'elle avait eue avec Ichimaru.

La soirée se passa dans les rires et les blagues et Kenpachi se vit dans l'obligation de faire cesser cette soirée qui commençait à dégénérer avec Ikkaku et Yumichika.

— Allez les gars rentrez chez vous.

— Mais vous alors ?

— T'occupes Yumi et puis y'a Rangiku !

Trop plongé dans l'alcool, Yumichika ne comprit pas vraiment ce que lui avait dit son Capitaine. Il se tourna vers Ikkaku qui lui attrapa le bras pour quitter le bâtiment.

Rangiku se leva également et commençait à marcher vers l'entrée quand elle sentit Kenpachi à ses côtés. Se tournant elle le vit sourire malicieusement. Son cœur se remit à battre un peu plus fortement qu'avant et s'obligea au calme pour ne pas laisser apparaitre son émoi.

— J'te raccompagne !

— Comme vous voulez.

Durant tout le chemin, Kenpachi avait bien vu que la jeune femme n'osait pas le regarder ni lui parler. Il essayait d'engager la conversation, mais ce fut sans succès jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la dixième. Là il la vit s'avancer vers la porte, mais la retint par le bras.

— Attends.

Rangiku se tourna. Elle se demandait bien ce que lui voulait le Capitaine. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était se réfugier chez elle pour se laisser tomber dans le sommeil sans essayer de penser à lui, mais visiblement elle devrait encore attendre.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

— Rien Capit…

— Kenpachi !

— Kenpachi-san.

— T'es têtue…

— Pas plus que vous.

C'était bien la première fois que Rangiku osait répondre ainsi à quelqu'un et cela étonna Kenpachi. Lui ne savait pas parler comme pouvait le faire Ukitake ou même Kuchiki. Il préférait les actes. La rapprochant de lui il l'entoura de son bras libre au niveau des épaules et se pencha vers elle. Rangiku voulut se reculer, mais ce fut peine perdue. Deux lèvres se posèrent brutalement sur les siennes sans qu'elle ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit.

Elle fut surprise de sentir une langue voulant entrer et elle la laissa faire. Heureuse Rangiku entoura les bras de Kenpachi des siens et laissa le Capitaine l'embrasser. Le baiser devint plus tendre et leurs langues jouèrent ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'ils se séparent pour reprendre de l'air. Confuse, Rangiku évitait le regard brûlant de Kenpachi qui lui, la garda dans ses bras.

— Pourquoi ? murmura la jeune femme rougissante.

— P'têtre parce que j't'aime bien et que j'aime pas te voir comme tu l'étais.

— Donc vous avez fait ça juste pour ça ?

— Oui et non. En fait au début oui, mais plus maintenant.

Kenpachi reprit les lèvres de Rangiku et recommença, mais cette fois c'était beaucoup moins brut et plus sensuel. Jamais Rangiku n'aurait imaginé que sous cet air brut, Kenpachi pouvait être tendre et attentionné.

— Je me doute que c'est la première fois, alors je ferais de mon mieux.

— Pour quoi ?

— Pour t'apprendre à aimer et à ouvrir ton cœur.

Sachant pertinemment que Kenpachi n'était absolument pas romantique et qu'il n'était pas du genre a déclamé son amour. Mais tout cela elle s'en fichait, c'était justement cette partie qui l'avait séduite. Pourtant, elle ferait en sorte que le grand Kenpachi Zaraki, Capitaine brute de la onzième change légèrement pour la laisser l'aimer.

Kenpachi n'avait jamais aimé personne, mais il n'avait pu nier que cette jeune femme aux formes généreuse l'avait attiré. La seule femme qui avait réussi à pénétrer son cœur était Yachiru…

— C'est Yachiru qui va faire la gueule.

— Pourquoi ?

— Elle me surprotège…

— Ah… alors ça veut dire que… s'inquiéta Rangiku.

La tristesse s'empara d'elle alors qu'elle essayait de s'échapper des bras de Kenpachi. Mais ce dernier ne la laissa pas faire.

— Lâchez-moi Capitaine.

— Non.

— Écoutez… si c'est pour vous moquer de moi, cela ne sert à rien…

— Non. J'veux juste t'avoir. Yachiru sera contente et puis elle t'aime bien.

Rangiku ne savait plus comment réagir. Kenpachi était incohérent dans ses paroles. Voyant son hésitation, Kenpachi la serra contre lui.

— T'enfuis pas. J'suis pas Kuchiki ou Ukitake, mais j'suis comme eux.

— Comme eux ?

— Ouais… je… tin j'suis pas comme ça !

Un éclat de rire retentit dans la nuit et Kenpachi vit Rangiku rire à gorge déployée. Pourtant, elle se calma quand elle vit que Kenpachi ne comprenait rien. Séchant la larme qui commençait à couler sur sa joue elle posa sa main sur la joue de Kenpachi.

— Je n'ai pas demandé à ce que tu sois comme eux. Reste toi-même d'accord ?

— Ok.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, mais ce qu'ils n'avaient pas vu, c'était une jeune femme cachée derrière un bâtiment et qui les épiait de son regard violet. Celle-ci retint un hurlement de joie et elle quitta la dixième pour retourner dans son lit avant de son père adoptif ne rentre.

Le lendemain, la nouvelle fit le tour du Seireitei en un temps record. À la sixième, Byakuya et Renji s'écrièrent : enfin ! Rangiku elle, s'en fichait. Elle était heureuse et ce que pensait le reste du Seireitei n'avait que peu d'importance. Kenpachi de son côté se fit chambrer par ses subordonnés et lorsqu'il demanda comment ils le savaient tous répondirent en cœur :

— Yachiru !

Et c'est là qu'il comprit qu'elle les avait suivis et avait tout vu. Il espérait juste qu'elle l'accepte, mais apparemment oui, vu le sourire heureux que Yachiru avait lorsqu'il la vit approcher de lui pour lui sauter dessus.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ? Une tite review ?


End file.
